Harry Potter and The Heritage of the Ancients, p1
by peregrin01
Summary: The end of the Dark Lord Voldemort has come. But not everything is at it seems to be - change is caming and wizards will have to deal with it. First part completed but still needs reviewing. You can download more correct version in PDF see bio .
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

_**AN**: This story is an attempt to answer certain questions that somebody might ask about JKR's work (like me) by continuing the story of Harry Potter in a merge of the worlds of Harry Potter and (something quite similar to) Stargate. Unlike in traditional HP-SG x-overs, in this fiction the world and story of Harry Potter remains (almost) unchanged but is sort of complemented by Stargate. On the other hand, it was SG world that didn't retain the form you know from TV (because it's much more about magic).  
Hence, I would like to consider this story as **post-DH (post-battle)**. It was written for HP fans, SG fans won't enjoy this probably.  
This fiction isn't a fluffy story of H+G and R+H after Hogwarts (yes, it's their story but it's not fluffy) nor it is retelling of every SG-1 and Atlantis episode with added Harry Potter (how could it be since events are bound to take a different course).  
Seasons of this story don't chronologically cover with the seasons of SG, I just thought it would make a funny naming of the parts of this series._

**AN2: UNCORRECTED VERSION. Uploading all the chapters again would be lengthy. You can read current version on my web (see my bio).**

***

In the nineteenth century, a ministry team finally got into the cavern. A sword, stuck in a boulder, was before them. One of them touched it after half an hour. An illusion of white bearded man with staff appeared.  
"Merlin's beard!" said one of them. "This is really... Merlin?"

***

At the same time, a young warrior had a training session with his master. Parry, blow and a covering pirouette... the style of the young warrior was almost perfect. Suddenly his wooden training staff swished through an empty air. That was confusing because his master was supposed to be there. A moment after that, the youngster was sent to the snow-covered ground by his master who attacked him from behind.

"How are you doing this?!" exclaimed the trainee.  
"Footwork, years of experience, etc.,etc." chuckled the old man and offered him an arm to help him stand up. "C'mon, lets take a break."

Thay sat on a log of a fallen tree and talked. The youngster loved these conversations even more then their training sessions. Not just because he held a great respect for his master but also because they were spiced with a taste of forbidden fruit because of their slightly treacherous content.

***

"This is all your fault!" yelled six year old Ginny at Ron who was already showing symptoms. They had _Dragon flu_ - an illness that ironically didn't afflict dragons at all (who were never ill for that matter, the name was just supposed to emphasize the strength of the illness).

Everybody left the Burrow to avoid contagion. Only Molly stayed with the kids because she already endured the illness. Well, and the twins who contracted it from their younger siblings on purpose.

"That's enough!" shouted Molly on rowing kids. "Off to bed, now."

***

Ron stormed out of the tent. When Hermione returned inside, she said to Harry:  
"So. He left because of food."  
Harry didn't reply and just sat there with his elbows resting on the table.  
"How long will it take, before everybody starts thinking about more comfortable alternatives?"  
Harry again said nothing and just stared in nowhere.

Hermione didn't slept well that night, terrible nightmares disturbed her. The next day, she and Harry started considering a new course of action...

***

"Is the pain real at all?" asked Harry a rhetorical question and briefly scanned his audience.  
"Well, yes and no." he continued. "You see, there is no damage being done on your body and thus none of you nerve endings are bothered. However, it's still real for your brain and it can even sustain damage. And that's the greatest danger with the _Cruciatus_ curse. As you know, your body can, if the pain is too great, release a pain dulling hormone in your bloodstream and save your neural system from overloading. But not in this case. Pain is transmitted directly in your brain."

"What a hell am I doing?" asked Harry himself, when he was sipping his Coca-Cola after he dismissed the class.

***

"Good morning minister, thank you for coming inspite of unusualnes of my request." greeted an American ambassador the British prime minister.  
"Well, I hope you want to discuss something very unusual. My schedule is quite busy."  
"Indeed I do. It's about wizards. Hence, it wouldn't be safe to meet you in your office - they might be watching it."  
"As I expected, otherwise I wouldn't come." smiled prime minister.  
"OK. Although wizards in our country don't form their own world, our president have a sort of contact with them who meets him sometimes. And last time he did he implied that they had lost contact with British wizards. You probably don't have more information then we do, do you?"  
"In fact, I do."

***

"Kill me then!" taunted the frail man. "I'll welcome it!"  
Voldemort's hand with wand rose.  
"You pathetic fool. You have no idea what is happ-" continued Grindelwald but was abruptly stopped when a green light encompassed his body. Voldemort left the cell. After a while, the dead body vanished. A dark mist floated away. It's destination was Egypt...

***

"I know where is the last." said Harry when his vision ended. After a bit of explaining and arguing, Harry exclaimed:  
"We don't have time for proper plan and preparation! Ron, you're with me. We shall apparate near Hogsmeade and try to get into Hogwarts. Hermione, we might need our arses covered during our escape. I know that no teams are prepared enough but tell them to send what they've got ASAP. But tell them not to engage."  
Boys disappeared in apparation window, before Hermione could raise any more objections. The dragon on the other side of the lake flapped its wings and flew away.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Fall of the First Serpent

Molly gasped when she saw Harry's limp body being carried by Hagrid. Ginny next to her felt a sudden wave of dizziness. At first, she thought it was because of Harry's demise but then her face got a startled expression.

"What a hell?" whispered Ginny to herself.

"Oh dear." sobbed Molly and wanted to hug her.

But Ginny, staring in nowhere, said, "It's okay mum. Everything is alright." and walked away and out of the front door.

Voldemort just wanted to ignite a hat on Neville's head, when Ginny approached.

"Ginny!!" screamed Molly.

Voldemort rose his head and balefully glared at Ginny. But she kept walking and then said, "I beg your forgiveness for interrupting your intimidating demonstration of power. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Ginny Weasley. I opened the Chamber of secrets for you some time ago."

Voldemort then smiled (or at least attempted to) and replied, "Oh yes, yes. That was spoiled by Potter in the last minute, right? You may rest easy now for that troublemaker will be no longer able to interfere again."

"Well, that's what concerns me." opposed Ginny. "I'm afraid he is not entirely dead."

"Ha. Oh yes he is." laughed Voldemort and used another Avada Kadavra to shoot bolt of neural activity jamming particles on Harry.

"If you were so sure, then why did you cast the spell?"

Voldemort snarled and started to lose his patience.

"Excuse me, if you would postpone the killing of me for a minute, I would like to prove my point. If Harry is really dead or can't be revived then you have nothing to loose. And at least a bit of entertainment to gain if nothing else."

Situation began to be a little unnerving for Voldemort. Most people would expect him to kill the girl on sight but the truth was that he was no longer so sure about himself, his power and even Harry's death for that matter. And for some reason, he felt ill.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, he obviously doesn't show any life signs. But in many fairy tales there is a princess who is seemingly dead. And then always comes a prince, kisses her and she is alright again. So I thought it might work vice-versa as well."

"Haha! I think your parents overfed you with Snow White!" laughed Voldemort and then froze. No pureblood wizards knew that fairytale. Voldemort realized that his concentration was breaking. "Very well. If you can't resist your necrophilious urges, then go on." he continued.

Ginny approached Harry's body and took his hand. She wasn't surprised when she learned that he was warm and pliant. She brushed his hair from his forehead and then she softly kissed him. Harry slowly become more aware of himself. As his heart started to increase its pace, he inhaled by his nose more deeply.

Ginny slowly pulled away and whispered, "Stand up Harry, stand up."  
Harry fully awoke. The reality of material plane dropped on his head like a heavy boulder. Activity on his neural synapses and sensory receptors felt almost like pain. He screamed.

Tom Riddle watched the scene in front of him. He was petrified (as well as his Death-Eaters).

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny warily.

Harry focused on her and answered, "Not really."

"Narcissa!" bellowed Tom Riddle. "You betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry sir, his pulse had to be really faint." tried Mrs Malfoy but Riddle was already raising his wand.

Suddenly goblin made blade swished through the air and cut off the head of Naginy, who was the only one who saw stalking Neville. Tom Riddle was stricken by immense pain and fell to the ground. Most of the Death-Eaters were surprised and couldn't react for a moment. Only Bellatrix, who was nearby, grabbed Neville's shoulder and spun him around.

"Longbottom!" she bellowed and wanted to cast a killing curse. Suddenly, blood, along with pieces of skull and brain, erupted from her head and sprayed Neville's face. A split of second later, sound of gunshot arrived and Bellatrix's body dropped to the ground. Neville watched her body for a while. The destroyer of his parents' sanity was dead. Not by his hand. Maybe it was better, thought Neville. This way, there would be no spectacular final duel by which she could be remembered. She would be forgotten.

"Neville!" shouted Harry and Ginny and summoned him.

"Take cover!" cried Harry.

After that, a hell broke loose. Rocket approached and hit one of the giants square in the chest. As centaurs joined the fight, Death-Eaters were caught in crossfire from three sides. Harry, Ginny and Neville were quickly crawling away, covering themselves by occasional stunners. Death-Eaters, who tried to retreat to Hogsmeade, were gunned down by hidden attackers. Another group had enough wits to raise kinetic shields which deflected bullets and arrows but when a grenade from grenade launcher dropped in the middle of them, they were swept from their feats.

Tom Riddle decided to flee. At first, he wanted to retreat behind the line of apparation jamming field. Then he looked at forbidden forest and saw centaurs between trees. He also considered Hogsmeade but he quickly discarded that idea. Any open space in the area was obviously covered by muggle soldiers who were apparently prepared for magical enemy. If some of his followers were prepared for muggle army as well, it would be worth a try but since their only experience with muggles were stealth and deceive, it would be too dangerous to try to blast their way through Hogsmeade.

And then it hit him. The Vanishing cabinet! He would collect his horcrux and flee in one go. Little did he know about the destruction of the Room of Requirement.  
"Follow me!" he commanded and mustered all his strength to create a shield which provided a protection from magical and kinetic attacks at the same time. He managed that just in time to save himself from being taken down by a sniper. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy tottered in the middle of spells, arrows and bullets. They didn't join the fight.

Remaining Death-Eaters casted bombarda all at the same time. As the defenders were distracted by falling debris and shock from explosions, Death-Eaters got inside the castle. They were immediately engaged. Tom Riddle wanted to continue to the Room of Requirement, but they were unable to broke from the battle. And then they realized that something was awfully wrong. When Harry and his friends got there, Death-Eaters and their leader were already pushed to the Great Hall.

"Seize fire!" bellowed Harry. When nobody listened, he reached in his pocket and threw a flash-grenade between both sides. Flash and bang stunned everybody for a moment.  
"Death-Eaters, stop fighting, it's futile." roared Harry's amplified voice. "As you have noticed, your magic has no effect on us. You will die if you continue to fight."

"Let's slaughter them all!" cried one seventh year.

"No!" shouted Harry. "The protection I gave you can't be used like that. Such action would render it inactive." Tom Riddle gasped.  
"Oh yes, now you understand Tom." said Harry as he approached Riddle. "Everybody makes mistakes but only a fool repeats them. Did you realized at all, that you put me in the same position as my mother? Probably not since your wits were already waning at the time. And so, you gave your little army a major tactical disadvantage."

"I killed you, I killed you!" said Riddle hatefully.

"Well, you did. But it seems that beating death isn't so difficult after all. Or maybe Dumbledore is more powerful than you think. Or maybe you didn't hit me... maybe you hit yourself."

An ugly grim appeared on Tom's face. "You bastard. That explains much. I knew that something felt wrong when I added Naginy."

"Well, I didn't advise you to kill me, did I? And nobody forced you to use my blood. Little did you know that you must not kill the enemy you use for resurrection. You have overcombined everything you could and now you will pay for it. Your body and soul are deteriorating. You won't be able to cast simplest spells in an hour and your organs will start to fail some time after that. You are defeated. You willingly mutilated yourself. And for what? To escape death. I tell you, I was dead and it was the best thing I ever experienced!"

Tom glanced at his people, who were dropping their wands at the time. He felt like he was at the orphanage again. He was swindled. He felt like a kid to which nobody explains the rules of the game, only after it loose a several rounds.

"No. This isn't over. This is not over!" he cried. "I had a big plans for this world, great plans. And wizards could play a key role in this, you ungrateful freaks!"

He knew that Harry was telling him truth since he already started to feel the described effects. But he wasn't going to go quietly, he was going to make Potter regret it. He quickly selected a spell, gathered all his strength and then casted it at Ginny. Normally, it would behead her. But then she just raised a simple shield and the dark curse barely left a scrath. In the next moment, Harry struck Tom down with a swipe of a wand.

"Have you heard and understood nothing?!" he bellowed on him. "I should lock you somewhere and let you die like a dog. I was instructed to make this a big, grand finale. I don't give a damm, I'm not going to be anybody's clown. Especially not _his_."

Tom then gripped his wand nad raised his arm once more, it was visibly shaking. When he started to cast the killing curse, Harry lost his patience and casted the disarming spell. The Elder wand flew to his hand and the killing curse rebounded from him back at Tom. It wasn't strong enough to kill anybody but it greatly worsened Tom's condition and he realized that his death is coming.

Harry shook his head and the said, "Did the curse just rebound? Well, somebody really wanted to have at least some final showdown." Then he addressed Tom, "Do you see now that you received really bad cards? You were never supposed to win and even if you did, your victory would last only till the end of the experiment."

"What experiment?" asked professor McGonagall.

"The experiment of that bloody gay!" screamed Harry.

McGonagall gasped. So she knew his little secret, thought Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Like Obi-Wan

_AN: Sorry for the history lesson in this chapter but it's neccessary. Just skim through it if you find it too boring._

***

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione.  
"I'm talking about a guy who was adored and respected by all of us while he was behind everything!" squealed Harry. People around just gaped at him.  
"Hey guys, I'm glad you aren't vomitting but your lack of (horrified) reaction scares me." continued Harry.  
"Harry, I don't think this is appropriate..." said McGonagall tentavively.  
"Appropriate?! It's him who wasn't appropriate! He was..." interrupted her Harry.  
"Harry, technically, since I don't have a material body, my gender is undefined and thus I can't possibly be a homosexual." said a familiar voice. Dumbladore appeared in the Great Hall which was quickly filled by gasps and whispers. He wore an ancient robes, carried a staff and there was a white, tendril-like glow around him.  
"Oh Mr. Gandalf, how nice of you to join us mere mortals. I didn't expect you." said Harry.  
"Me neither but you are clearly unable to handle this." replied Dumbladore and gracefully half walked, half floated towards Harry and Tom.  
"And you wonder?" snapped Ginny. "He is in shock!"  
"Indeed." replied Dumbladore and stopped in front of dying Tom.  
"You..." said Tom weakly.  
"Hello Tom. Your performance was satisfactory and your behaviour easily predictable which saved me a lot of trouble. I would thank you if it wasn't inappropriate."  
Tom breathed his last and died with as much of expression of confusion and betrayal as his snakelike face allowed. Everybody except Harry was bewildered. Officer, who brought Harry the gun, warily observed the situation and then quickly left the hall to signal to his men (their radios were jammed).

"What a hell is happening here?!" asked Kingsley.  
Dumbladore didn't answer and looked at Harry who calmed down a bit.  
"Listen people." started Harry. "The whole point is: have you ever asked yourself why do you have your magical abilities?"  
Hermione grimmed and thought: here it comes.  
"I mean," continued Harry. "not only what is their source but what is their purpose as well?"  
Hermione stopped grimming and wondered why Harry said this.  
"No, you didn't. You made researches about house elves, unicorns and phoenixes. You wrote books about charms and tranfigurations but I have never saw a book with title 'How are wizards able to be wizards?'. Magic was for you always... well magic - that means something you don't understand. Which led some of you to think about themselves as special, priviliged, superior, while the true reason..."  
A gunshot interrupted Harry. All heads turned. A Death Eater lay on the floor and clutched his leg.  
"Hey guys, pay attention to your captives. This one tried to escape. At least, I hope it's a Death Eater and not a guy who just wanted to take a leak..." said the officer who just returned to the hall and checked the forearm of the man he had wounded for the death mark.  
People were still dumbstruck and when Dumbladore and Harry didn't say anything, Hermione spoke: "What Harry is probably trying to say is, that all purebloods made a big deal about being a pureblood (did you Harry?) while all of us are actually mixbloods."  
Some people got startled by her statement and even some more brazen death eaters were scandalized.  
"As you have noticed, we are cooperating with the army." continued Hermione. "We didn't like the fact that everybody else didn't thought beyond Voldemort's victory. So we sought help from muggles - or pureblood humans and latent wizards to be precise. They supported us and we helped them to prepare for the possibility of a war with Voldemort. I won't elaborate on this for now, but they also analyzed our blood... and found pieces of alien DNA."  
"What?" asked surprised Kingsley while most of other wizards had no idea what is DNA.  
"That means that we have alien ancestors or that there were some genetical mutations or..." Hermione looked at Dumbladore "somebody played with our genes in some kind of experiment."  
"Now you are exaggerating Hermione." finally said Harry. "I wondered as much as you did but now I know. It's true that some of our ancestors weren't humans but they can be hardly labeled as _alien_. Their race was something like cousin to ours. They lived on Earth, they looked like us, had almost same DNA..."  
Harry then turned to Dumbladore: "Would you please continue?"

Dumbladore winked and sort of burned away (but in white tendrils of glow instead of flames) and reapeared on the steps of the podium for the staff table. The glow sinked in and he looked almost like plain old Dumbladore. He watched everybody for a while. People were eyeing him suspectfully while house elves gazed at him in he addressed his audience:  
"I know that all of you are terribly disturbed by recent events and new revelations. But I also know that you knew me for a long time. Many times I had to make difficult decisions in situations where ideal solution didn't exist but you could always trust me to make right decisions which were best for everybody. I assure you, none of this has changed."  
Dumbladore paused while Harry snorted and then continued:  
"To fully explain what happened in the last decades, I need to start very, very long time ago. Ten thousand years ago, we returned to Earth."  
"Returned?" interrupted Ron.  
"Please don't interrupt me Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid I won't reveal more information then is necessary." settled him Dumbladore and continued:  
"To our dismay, we found out that humanity, though genetically developed almost to the current level, didn't cope well from technological point of view in our absence. They were just savages living in simple tribes. We were in the middle of Antarctica, we had no ships, no contact with our allies, just basic supplies and equipment for survival. So, we resignated on any plans of rebuilding our imperium and decided to spend rest of our lives in peace and meditation. However, the younger ones approached the tribes in the area and built cities with them."  
Everybody, including Death Eaters, intently listened to Dumbladore's story. Some of the other soldiers and some centaurs came in the hall.  
"No, that wasn't yet the moment, when our races mixed. The intellectual gap between them was too great. But the second generation of the inhabitants of those cities were all on the same level and that's where it started. While older Alterans died out or ascended, new ones and hybrids were coming. And before too long, our race was incorporated in yours, along with its 'supernatural' abilities."  
Hermione nervously raised her hand and asked: "Excuse me professor. Did you say: ascended?"  
"Indeed. Many Alterans, including me, ascended, rather then died, when their time came." answered Dumbladore and quickly explained.  
Hermione thought for a while and then again raised hand and asked: "Ehm. Excuse me, but... Our ghosts, aren't they some sort of... ascended as well?"  
"Precisely! Ten points to Gryffindor I would say." laughed Dumbladore. "Ghosts are wizards, who instinctively tried to ascend but neither succeeded nor died. And so, they were stranded here, forever trapped in the moment of their death."

Dumbladore waited for a while and then continued:  
"Human-Alteran hybrids tried to transfer their knowledge to next generations but in the next thousands of years, history became legends, science and technology superstitions and our supernatural powers become weird shamanistic practices. Alterans were forgotten. And the alien occupation which began shortly after our return and forced hybrids to keep a low profile probably helped to it."  
"What occupation?" interrupted Ron again.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I can't elaborate." smiled Dumbladore.  
"Almost five thousand years ago it ended and some time after that, I came to Earth with a few friends and sought people with Alteran heritage. We didn't descend, we merely took a material form like this one I currently have. Although other ascended disagreed, we investigated the possibility of ressurection of our abilities. Unfortunately, we found out that the slightly different physiologi of human-Alteran hybrids didn't allow them to practice our arts in the exactly same way as we did. Many people also had too undisciplined minds to focus enough. But the greatest problem became energy."  
Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief, how is it possible that she never thought about that?  
"There are several ways to gain 'magical' energy. The one that was used by us required a great level of enlightenment second only to that needed for ascension. It's something you can't inherit through your genes. It has to be learned and earned. It's a power that requires thinking beyond body and matter becase it comes from your immortal soul."  
People in the hall were bewildered, only Harry seemed to had expected this.  
"I knew that Alterans of Earth needed to conduct extensive research and find their own way. But how could they research something that was in almost everybody inactive? And then I put this planet in great danger, when I went against wishes of other ascended. I infused this planet with needed type of energy. This created aura around Earth which was available for every half-Alteran. The younger ones of them soon realized that strange things were happening around them when they were emotionally agitated. The side effect was mutation of certain plants and animals."  
People were silently starring at Dumbladore.  
"And so, the exploration of magic bloomed. Half-Alterans started to use various magical focis to improve their focus and to make energy withdraws easier. However, I still found the progress too chaotic. About fifteen centuries ago, I decided to give wizardry a new, modern form and replace mysticism with a more scientific approach to magic. I took a human form again. It was here, in Britain. It was time after Roman occupation but before arrival of Saxons. That was ideal setting for my plans. I wore my real name and settled down at the court of the English kings."  
"Merlin?" gasped McGonagall.  
"What a surprise, huh?" said Harry. "Do you realize how much annoyed him that everybody used his name for swearing?"  
Dumbladore continued: "Among other things I had to do here, I grouped many Alterans and taught them. It was then, when first magical wands (as you know them today) were made. I invented them to overcame problems with unfoccused mind and with extracting of energy. Wands were powered directly by planetary aura so user didn't need to supply energy at all. The only problem was that every wizard had his mind unfocused in a different way. Hence, every wand had to be different as well. I also made a research about magical staves and sceptres but those weren't needed with planetary aura in place so people forgot about them."

People in the hall become restless. Many had become unpatient with this class of history and some of them found Dumbladore's story too unbelievable as well as the whole ascension busines.  
"If I may have your attention please?" said Dumbladore and expanded his glowing aura. It touched every wizard in the hall. To be more precise, it touched their minds. All Death Eaters, their supporters and even some defenders fainted. Others were in shock.  
"Guys. I don't know if he is making this history up, but other than that, he really is what he claims to be." said Harry.

"To get to the point," contiuned Dumbladore. "I watched your progress since then. On one side, I was quite pleased by your clevernes and sophistication of your magic. While ancient Alterans used only generic powers like healing, telekinesis, telephaty and divination and never paid much attention to them, you managed to develop whole schools of exact spells and methods of magical research."  
Then his face darkened.  
"On the other side, I was quite disappointed by your attitude. You always researched magic for magic itself, not for enlightenment. By giving your planet a magical aura I nullified any reason why you would have to. Instead of improving yourself, you just improved your wands. And what was worse, you invented a lot of other contraptions which used this energy and based your whole economy on it. Soon, I found myself unable to supply this planet with enough energy. I wanted to do nothing and let you handle that on your own but it wasn't so simple. If the field of magic was overloaded, it would cause severe fluctuations in it. Friend od mine thought that you are still unable to handle that and came to my aide. And for what it was? To spare you walking to the work? To do your laundry and wash your dishes? And in some cases, to perform dark arts and dominate others?"

Dumbladore scanned his listeners, while Harry silently said: "Here it comes."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

The Experiment

"It couldn't continue like that anymore - an action had to be taken. Still, we couldn't just let the magical aura fall because the truth was that I've interfered in your development which bounded me by certain responsibility to you. To be more precise, I found myself unable to decide what to do since we ascended don't have your level of free will. I had to discover what truly lies in you before I did anything. I had to probe your behaviour in certain situations such as conflict of opinions."  
"I conducted some simulations to select an optimal test. Then I took a form of human child and made Dumbladores think that I was their son. I had their consent of course, they just didn't remember giving it. I planned to orchestrate a great conflict of two wizards representing two different points of view. Yes, I'm speaking about Grindelwald. My oponent was also ascended being but he was different then ... tricked his way in our midst and was in disgrace so I could pursuade him to help me in exchange for his eventual freedom. I also thought that the entire thing would be more interesting if me and Grindelwald were conected not only by old friendship, but also by love."  
Many men in the hall made sickened faces when they finally understood Harry's accusation. McGonagall snorted disapprovingly.  
"To add an additional twist, I had fabricated the legend about the Elder wand and other hallows. The Elder wand is actually nothing more then regular wand with higher conductivity."  
"But in spite of all my efforts and promising simulations, the experiment failed. The conflict wasn't known widely enough and idea of two homos fighting each other wasn't exactly something worth of becoming a legend. It wasn't catchy and motivating enough and people for some reson thought that they weren't obliged to follow an example of a wise sage."

"I realised my mistake and understood that I need an entirely new approach more fitting for modern Earth. At first, the conflict had to be betweem two real people, not between two impostors. I also searched through the culture of this planet to find out the most appealing themes. Bildungsroman was the best choice for a base of the story. They were quite popular two centuries ago so it was something old and tested and at the same time something new. I also hoped that unmatured hero would be more likely to make it to a legend and ashame all those lethargic wizards."  
"When a I met Tom for the first time, I knew it was a perfect villain.I even slipped him information about reaching imortality by soul splitting which made him more predictable and gave Harry means of destroying create a hero, I simply put a prophecy in Sibyll's mouth and let Severus - who was my tool for sustaining the integrity of the story - to overhear it."  
Dumbladore hesitated for moment but then continued:  
"When I gave Harry to his muggle relatives, I did that because I wanted him to grow up like Tom - among muggles. And I also knew what kind of treatment he would course, I couldn't allow you Minerva to check on the boy. Every time you wanted to do that, I made it slip away from your mind.I hoped that he would crack and develop some kind of mental disorder or at least a weird deviation. But I was most impressed because he didn't. Not only that Harry's brain has the Alteran architecture but he is even using it in the Alteran way. That allowed him to survive on the memory on his parrents' love, then on the memory of that memory and so on. Instead of becoming a dark hero, he only improved his virtues like humility and valuing love above all else. And I was very impressed when he managed to comprehend that crying would only make things worse at the age of year and half."  
Some people flinched when they understood the last statement.  
"There was still the element of enemy within - a piece of Tom's soul in Harry, like in _Alien_. But I saw the way Harry chosed and I liked it.I've even made sure that Hagrid would forget about telling Harry how to get through the barrier on the platform and that Harry would meet he sat in the compartment with Mr. Weasley I hoped that... well, it wasn't meant to my simulations revealed it beforehand, I would instead elaborate on the element of certain red-haired girl who was tainted by Tom in a similar way as Harry was. So, I've just told her that Harry wouldn't be dead and then obscured that memory to be revealed only at the right time."  
"But the most amazing thing was that Harry managed, inspite of his not entirily disciplined mind, to reach a level of enlightenment of ascending Alteran about an hour ago. And at the same time, his sense of duty brought him back. Of course, we don't normally let people to descend and keep their memory and Alteran abilities but Harry had to receive some kind of payment for his services."

McGonagall resentfully pursed her lips and then said:  
"Albus, I can't believe you put Harry and everybody else through this. It's cruel. Who gave you right to play with our lives?"  
"Oh, you did." answered Dumbladore. "Did you or did you not received the energy of planetary aura? Yes, you did. By doing so, you gave away a part of your right of free will and gave me power over you. And trust me, I didn't make Tom and his followers to do all those horrible things."  
"And it has to be accounted that they don't have material bodies." said Harry. "They don't understand suffering of our mortal shells and their sense for moral vastly differs from ours."

"Anyway," continued Dumbladore. "It had to be done in order to ensure a fair judgment over you."  
"Judgment?" exclaimed Kingsley. "What judg... oh."  
"Indeed. And it's decided now. The aura is going down."  
"What?!" cried several people.  
"But we won! Harry killed Voldemort and did all the things you just said." protested Kingsley.  
"Indeed he did. And that puts everybody else in even worse light."  
Silence followed Dumbladore's statement.  
"The more virtues Harry has and the more great things he does makes other people more and more obliged to follow his example. And while every defender of this castle did his best, the wide population did not."  
"And what was supposed to happen?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well," answered Dumbladore. "If every wizard rejected idealogy of Death Eaters and fought Tom and his followers on sight, my decision would be probably different. But would Tom rise to power in such environment at all?"  
"But the wide wizarding population are simple people." protested Kingsley. "They aren't heroes!"  
"Simple people don't have magic." opposed Dumbladore.

People in the hall began murmuring while centaurs seemed quite unsurprised. Several voices shouted:  
"How are we going to live? We are depending on our magic." and "You can't do this!"  
"We are not going to do anything. We merely ceased to do something." replied Dumbladore "About a month ago, we stopped infusing Earth with magic. Soon your technology like floo network will start malfunctioning and some time after that, your wands will grow weaker and then they will stop working completely. If you shut down all your technology, you might have an extra month or two. And of course, the magical plants will become plain and magical creatures will loose their special abilities."  
Horrified cries and shouts of protest echoed through the hall.  
"Believe me," bellowed Dumbladore. "It's the best choice. Things are in motion and we could no longer afford to keep the aura in place. Not to mention that muggles already managed to find out about this aura about fifty years ago."  
"And plus," added Harry. "Our magic was confined only to Earth in that way. That's quite limitating, isn't it? Trust me, we could end up a lot worse."  
"What could be worse then cripling us?!" shouted somebody.  
"Well," said Dumbladore. "The last time an ascended broke rules and helped one planet out, that planet's population had to be eradicated afterwards."  
Silence fell on the hall. After a while, Hermione asked:  
"Professor. Are you telling us that everything we learned was for naught?"  
"No miss Granger. While the final outcome of magical research will be useless, the developed research methods won't. You will find your way. Harry knows how."

While people began whispering, Dumbladore turned to Harry, who was sitting on the steps of platform, and silently told him:  
"Harry, in case that something unexpected happens, the Elder wand is now assigned to you and the planetary aura will be strong enough to keep it operational for a few weeks..."  
Harry just lifted the wand in his eye level and snapped it in half. People saw it and those who knew the legend gasped in surprise.  
"What?" exclaimed Hermione. "How did you do that?"  
"Well Hermione, I've used my fingers to apply force on three different points on the wand. The angles were such that it caused the wand to snap." answered Harry while he was shreding the wand in smaler pieces.  
"But this was the Elder wand. If it could be broken so easily, why nobody did it a long time ago?"  
"Because nobody ever wanted to." said Harry with a smile.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have an apointment with all the ghosts on Earth. I have to help them from their state." said Dumbladore and again gained his white glow and ascended in air.  
"Be strong." he addressed everybody. "This may be the time when your magic ceased to be so easy, but later, you will remember this as the time when you have began claiming your heritage. Farewell."

Then Dumbladore changed to a bundle of white tendrils of glow and flew away. He knew that he could leave without worry, because wheels of his plans had been already set in motion.

Harry sat for a while, then stood up and, followed by Ron and Hermione, approached Kingsley and the muggle officer.  
"Gentlemen? May I a have word please?" he said to them.  
"At first," he continued. "I think we should keep this secret, at least for now. If the remaining Death Eaters and other Voldemort's supporters learned about aura and its failing, they would act like dying beast and used the residual energy in aura to cause as much destruction as possible. Hence, we should keep captured Death Eaters and Malfoys in isolation."  
"At second: we have to act quickly and crush everybody who is loyal to Voldemort's regime. If we are swift and overwhelming enough, we could avoid a war."  
"Harry, we have no means to do so right now. And people here are injured, tired, in shock..." opposed Kingsley.  
"But we have, we can support you." said muggle officer. "We developed a trick or two and there are some muggleborns with us."  
"Oh yes, of course." pondered Kingsley. "Hm, we need a plan... It has to be a series of extremely precise strikes..."  
"Ok. I would go with you but Dumbladore told me to rest, so I'll take a short nap. See you later." said Harry and left them.

"I'll accompany you Mr. Shacklebolt." said Hermione.  
"What?" exclaimed Ron. "We've been on our feet for a day!"  
"Stay with family Ron. There will be no action now anyway, only a lot of boring planning and preparations."

While muggle soldiers went to collect their comrades and contact their superiors, Kingsley and Hermione talked for a minute with McGonagall and Flitwick and then followed.

Harry watched Ron as he joined the rest of his family. They were grouped around Fred's body and silently contemplated recent events. Ginny saw Harry and went to him. They walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Ginny, I... Look..." tried Harry, but Ginny interrupted him:  
"Harry, stop. You are tired, hungry, filthy, stinking and in shock from your death. And I am in a similar state. I don't want us to say things which we would regret. We shall talk later."  
"Ok." replied Harry.  
"But I can assure you of one thing." said Ginny.  
"Which one?"  
"This one." answered Ginny and tightly hugged him.  
"See ya." she said and then returned to her family.

Harry nicked some food from the kitchen and went to Griffindor tower. There he sheded his clothes and took a shower before going to a bed. He barely noticed that he feels a bit unusual and bothered before drifting to sleep.

***

_**AN:** The folowing scene has been deleted because it was stylisticly out of place and redundant:_

_Dumbladore then isolated area around then (**or** teleported their minds in a illusion of headmaster's office) and put his hands on Ron's and Hermione's shoulders.  
"I'm glad you two were with Harry through all this. While you didn't change the outcome of his strugle, you helped him to have a better and happy life from now on."  
He smiled and then continued:  
"Always remember that even without magic, you are still the same people. Your hearts don't need magic to be kind, don't they? And don't wory - before my ascension, I knew a lot of Alterans who were completely unable to do 'magic', but they could handle our mind-controlled technology better than anybody else. Believe me, minds of both of you are capable of more than you think. You will see."  
Then he backed away from then and added:  
"Oh, and Mr. weasley, please don't feel guilty for leaving your friends. It was me who made you forget that you wouldn't be able to return and who put that chaser patrol in the place where you apparated."  
"What? Why have you done that?" asked Ron angrily.  
"He wanted to prevent some events which would embarrass me." said Harry.  
"What?" said Ron again but Dumbladore was already lifting the isolation (/ returned them back)._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Cleaning

"...we don't only need to liberate the crucial parts of our infrastructure but we also have to capture or neutralize all possible troublemakers." said very tired Hermione.  
"True. But I fail to see how to do it." replied Kingsley and then ironically added: "Unless we use those... explosives to blow the ministry up."

A big room around them was buzzing with activity. In the middle was a table covered by maps with marked targets.

"There might be a possibility." said one of the high officers and put a metal suitcase on the table.  
"What is it?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well, as I implied at Hogwarts, we conducted some tests." said Hermione. "And I've got this idea to record our brain activity during spellcasting. Well, and the order for wand is compiled in brain, right? So we located those parts of brain that are responsible for that and constructed a device that can jam them."  
"You've invented a device that can jam magic?" asked Kingsley disbelievingly.  
"No. We can only disturb wizards in the range to make them unable to concentrate on spellcasting. But it's so weak that it took Harry five minutes to adapt." said Hermione.  
"Which is the catch." said one of the officers. "We can't allow wrong people to experience the effect of this device and survive. Not when the aura is going to hold for a few more months."

Kingsley thought for a while and then said:  
"OK. So what about this plan: ..."

***

"Harry, wake up."  
Harry opened his eyes. Neville was shaking his shoulder. Harry swinged his legs over the edge of the bed said:  
"I'm up."  
Neville was a bit startled by mechanicality of Harry's waking.  
"Er, I've found some clothes for you." he said.

Harry got dressed. When he put on a T-shirt he realized that he is still bothered by something and fidgeted.  
"Are you alright?" asked Neville.  
"Yeah, it's nothing."  
Neville raised an eyebrow curiously and said:  
"Anyway, Hermione sent a word. They ask you to apparate to that alleyway where you ambushed Mafalda and Reg."  
"OK." replied Harry and turned to the bed in which was sleeping Ron.  
"I would let him sleep. He got here only a fifteen minutes ago." stopped him Neville.  
"I think we need everybody. We have to send somebody to Azkaban as well after all."  
"Er, I've already volunteered for that. I'll gather a few more people and apparate there."  
"Hm?"  
"They just need more people to cover soldiers by patronuses." explained Neville.  
"Well, I'm sure Hermione and Kingsley have a god plan." said Harry and then picked his cloak. "Here, take it. You might need it in case of complications."

Harry took a broom and raced into the night. It was an hour before dawn when he apparated from Hogsmeade to the alleyway next to the ministry.  
"Ah, Harry. We've been waiting for you." greeted Kingsley.  
"I've come as soon as I could. And Hermione?" replied Harry.  
"She is resting right now."

Harry asked soldiers for equipment and gun, but Kingsley stopped him:  
"No Harry. No big guns for two of us. We shell go in front and try to evacuate as much employees as possible - it should be easy since there shouldn't be many people overnight. Men will only cover us in a case of troubles. But if you would blast in there with muggle armament and with soldiers at your heels, some wizards who are actually on our side might panick and start fighting."  
"OK." replied Harry and listened to a quick explenation of the rest of the plan.

Team gathered at the toilets and the first wave flushed themselves in. The entry hall was deserted with the exception of two guards, who were quickly stunned. A startled receptionist squeaked a bit but then she calmed down and Kingsley sent her to the support units waiting outside.

Soldiers looked disapprovingly at the fountain and one of them said:  
"We definitely have to save one C4 for this."

Then they left two men on guard and squeezed in the elevators.

The first level (department of magical sports) was deserted but when they reached the next (magical transportation), they saw a Death Eater. He heard an incoming elevators and began to turn when he was hit by stunner from Kingsley.

"Hey, what's up there?!" they heard somebody. Harry and Kingsley darted forward but that somebody bellowed "Alarm!" before they could prevent it. Luckily, they got to the corner before he could repeat his shout with magical amplification and stunned him.

Harry and Kingsley parted and each of them cautiously progressed further followed by a few men. Other soldiers bound stunned wizards and sent them to the ground level.

A poorly aimed hex soared around Harry who answered by several stunners. Then he heard a surprised "Harry Potter!" and the attacking Death Eater retreated. Harry called Kingsley and them pursuaded the attacker. He got to the door of the Floo network monitoring hall. He blasted them and then one soldier used a periscope to look in the room. A Death Eater was there, holding one of the night shift as hostage. The other employees were stunned or crouching in the corner.

The Death Eater was staring at his forearm. He probably discovered that his mark was fading when he wanted to call his lord. Soldiers used his distraction and threw in a flashbang. In the next second, the Death Eater was dead.

The other three levels (departments of foreign affairs, magical creatures and magical accidents) were again nearly deserted.

Death Eaters at the lowest level reachable by elevator were already suspecting something. Some of the imperiused aurors who were there at the moment probably came to themselves. The attacking team managed to get from the elevators but an intense fight opened afterwards.

"We should use the device!" shouted Harry at Kingsley who was covering behind corner.  
"There are still our people in the building." replied Kingsley but the soldier carrying the suitcase was already opening and activating it.

Dolores Umbridge was scared. They had summoned her from her house when the attack at Hogwarts began and now, instead of preparing prosecution of defenders, she was covering from hexes and... bullets? She knew that she would be classified as colaborant and she still had no idea why she wasn't more careful. All she now wanted was to go home, have a cup of tea and go to somebody cried: "They are coming in!". She tried to raise a shield but nothing happened. And then something exploded near her. Soon the opposition was slaughtered...

Harry was explaining the situation to the ministry employees when Kingsley came from the dummy toilets.  
"How are they?" he asked and nodded in the direction of the group of wizards who were in the building when the device was activated.  
"Well, I pursuaded them to go back to the Ministry and stay there for now. Others can go, I think." answered Harry.  
"Not so fast. I have to identify them. There might be colaborants among them. We don't want to hunt them all over the country later, don't we?"

Harry let Kingsley to handle things at the Ministry and (after asking for exact location) apparated to Azkaban. When he left the hyperspace, the battle there had already finished. On the rocks were burned dementors (or at least what you get when you burn a dementor down by a flamethrower).

When he found Neville he learned that a few Death Eaters had started killing the imprisoned muggleborns off. Since the soldiers didn't have anybody who was imune to the device, it's use was problematic. Harry was saddened by the news.  
"Like Jews at the end of war." he said under his breath.

When Harry got to the military base, he met Ron, who was gearing up and drinking a coffee.  
"Hi Ron. How do you feel?" said Harry.  
"I'm coping. Sorry for missing the main raids, I just couldn't leave family."  
"That's OK."

When Ron left for the Ministry (to get instructions from Kingsley), Harry went to his room to have a decent sleep.

***

_**AN:** I hate to do this but here is another deleted scene. It simply didn't fit. I'll try to avoid these in the future._

_Harry knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.  
"Enter." said McGonagall._

_"Oh, Harry, it's nice to see you." she said.  
"Thank you. It's nice to see you too."_

_Harry paused for a moment and then cautiously said:  
"There is something I have to tell you."  
McGonagall said nothing so Harry continued:  
"It's about Severus Snape. I'm sorry I'm dropping this on you but since you are a senior member of the Order of the Phoenix and head of this school, there is no one else I'm afraid."  
"Very well. I'm listening."_

_Harry then briefly told her about what happened and what he saw in pensieve._

_"Was he on our side?" said Harry when he finished. "Such a question is meaningless. He was a tool of Dumbladore's - as you heard. Dumbladore prabably exploited his moment of sorrow after my mother's death and somehow ensured his loyalty. But did Snape really regreted what he did? Somehow, I didn't notice. He never said to me: 'Harry, I'm sorry that your parrents are dead and that you have to live with that horrible relatives of yours.' And for crying out loud, he made a deal with Voldemort to kill only me and my father so he could bag my mother later! That's disgusting! And when it didn't work, he saw me as a reason of my mother's death and treated my adequately. What kind of man behaves like that? Only an unhonorable one."_

_Harry took a breath and continued:  
"He always cared only for himself and his hurt feelings. One may say that he was usefull during the last year but he wasn't. He was supposed to protect this school. So how is it possible that first years were tortured? DA made more work than him. Of course, when Ginny and the others tried to steal the sword, he only gave them detention with Hagrid. He could do something worse. He could take the sword and chop of their heads! But why should we praise him for not doing something?"_

_McGonagall stared at him and then said:  
"Harry, I don't say that I liked him, but we have to understand everything that affected him when he was young..." then she looked at Harry again and fell silent._

_"Well," continued Harry. "As I understand it, Dumbladore intended this to become a story that will be edifying to everybody. He wanted to make an example. Do we want anybody to take an example from Snape? I don't think so."_

_Harry stood up and said:  
"Well, I have a personal grudge against him so I don't think I am the best one to decide what's going to happen with his best course of action would be to never talk about him again but that's your decision. I'll be OK with it as long as I am left out of it. I just want to forget about him."_

_When Harry was leaving, he sniggered and said:  
"By the way, have I ever told you that there really was a dragon in my first year?"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

The Aftermath

The prime minister arrived to the Ministry. Several wizards saw him but said nothing.

"Well, finally here." he said when he sat on the offered seat in the Kingsley's office. "I've always wondered what is it like in here."  
"Yeah. It looks interesting for the first time." replied Kingsley and then sadly added: "At least till the fall of the aura."  
"Indeed, indeed. About that, we've prepared some crude drafts for incorporation of your people in our society. As I understand, your economy is mostly based on the aura?"  
"With a few exceptions." nodded Kingsley.  
"Well, we've already talked to Gringotts and found out that they had been conected to our system for ages. And since your money are made of precious metals, they won't fall."  
"I will be a little tricky to find jobs for all the wizards who will loose their powers but we shall deal with it." continued the prime minister. "I'm also quite sure that many wizards will be able to continue in what they are doing now, like those who mind exotical creatures. And I'm confident that your researchers and healers can be an asset to modern science even without aura."

"That leaves us with the status of this facility we are currently in. May I ask what are your plans?" asked the prime minister and broke off.  
"Well, the ministry as it was during Fudge's and Scrimgeour's reign is gone and many of its departments will be useless in the future. Still, there will be a lot of alteran affairs to deal with. So, it should remain operational in some form." answered Kingsley.  
"Indeed." replied the prime minister. "With the fall of your economy, you won't be no longer financially independent but I think it will be no problem for the govermant to cover at least your wages without raising much suspicion. At least, for as long as I'm a prime minister."  
"Who knows what will happen in the meantime." smiled Kingsley.  
"Are you reffering to what Dumbladore said?"  
"Yes. It almost sounded like there is something... out there."  
"Hm. What he said is really cryptic. How did the other wizarding governments reacted on that?"  
"We haven't told them so far. We'll wait until it has an effect on the floo network."

"I have one last thing to ask." said the prime minister. "Some of you will retain their abilities even after the fall of the aura. Shouldn't we found some kind of institute for them? Maybe even a military one? You've been closely co-operating with the army after all."  
"Well, in this matter, we are still waiting for what's Harry Potter going to do..."

***

Harry stared at his hand. A kitchen knife was sticked in it. All the way through. His blood was dripping in the sink.  
"Harry!" yelled Molly when she saw him.  
"Erm..." said Harry and removed the knife without as much as a winc.  
"Harry, that has to hurt. What happened?" said Molly and flicked her wand to heal his wound.  
"Just an accident." answered Harry and washed the knife.  
"I'll finish it." said Molly.  
"I'm OK." said Harry and chopped the rest of the vegetables.

Molly was a bit startled and sent Harry out when he finished his work. Harry passed Arthur, who was working outside. He, Bill and Percy were reinforcing the Burrow's structure. It was neccessary since it wasn't sure if the Burrow would be able to stand without energy from the planetary aura.

Ron and Hermione weren't around because they took a portkey to Australia and had not returned yet.

Harry stopped at the edge of a wood and sat on a tree stump. He breathed in the smell of wood and listened to its sounds. After a while, he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

_Harry's soul flew. Where it flew was irrelevant since term like space means very little for a soul. It wasn't perceiving its surroundings. To be more precise, what it was perceiving was too abstract for Harry to understand later. But it knew what it was searching for. And soon it was found. An empty and small (only a few nanometers) universe. Harry's soul marked it's position (or scent or link to it?) and returned._

Harry again sat on the tree stub. He felt that he can grab something. He did not. He let go of it and then slowly ended his meditation.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting in a Turkish style when doing this?" said Ginny and giggled.  
"Doing what?" asked Harry weakly and lay on the ground. He felt quite tired.  
"This enlightened thing." replied Ginny and lay on the ground next to him.  
"Well, it's not a must if you have something to sit on." laughed Harry.

"Made any progress?" asked Ginny after a while.  
"Well... I'm progressing slowly and cautiously."

To be honest, Harry not only wanted to practice the first part of meditation first, but he was also hesitant to go all the way through with the aura still in place. And he knew that he wouldn't be sure of his success till he was inside the aura.

"They had no ships..." he muttered.  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
"Nothing. Just something I should tell to Kingsley... if he hasn't realized that already."

"So, are you going to tell me it was an accident?" asked Ginny after some time.  
"Hm?"  
"I'm talking about that knife you ran through your palm earlier."  
"Yeah, about that... it's... you know, I've been feeling a bit weird after the battle."  
"Like in: 'seeking pleasure in harming yourself'?" laughed Ginny and then added: "Sorry."  
Harry scowled a bit and then said:  
"No, it's like... wearing a shirt that have laid in a dresser for some time. It's starchy and it's not so comfortable as it used to be. Or it's like a stiff boots - you have to wear them for a while before they get comfortable."  
"Harry, it's understandable that you are upset by your death."  
"No, it isn't about my death. It's about me being alive, to have this material body, to be again in this space and time, to have access only to the informations stored in my brain..."  
Harry paused and then continued:  
"But I think there is a reason for this. In this state of mine, I can solve this energy problem more easily."

They laid there for some time until Ginny broke the silence again:  
"Listen. Given to your condition, I think I should stop pressing certain... issues."  
In the past days, Harry and Ginny had already told each other everything that happened in the past year. Yet, Harry had seemed sort of distant.  
"Yeah." replied Harry. "Not that I want to avoid them, but discussing them now would only drive you mad."  
"Yeah." laughed Ginny and added more seriously: "We shall wait then. And then, we can give it a fresh start. We were friends before, remember? We can be again."  
Harry smiled and Ginny added jokingly:  
"I've waited for twelve years for you. I can wait for a bit more."  
"Twelve?"  
"Well, when I was five years old, I woke up, went down to the kitchen and told everybody that I'm going to marry you."  
If Harry's condition was normal, he would blush. Ginny laughed and added:  
"I thought it would be better to tell you that right away before my brothers start to blackmail me."

"So, will you tell me about it?" asked Ginny after a while.  
"About what?"  
"The way how to do magic when the aura is gone."  
"Oh. Why not." answered Harry.  
"Well, I don't know if I can explain it. It's a bit weird and quite complex from both physical and spiritual point of view." he continued. "I've talked with Hermione about the physics involved and she said that it's impossible - that it's been proven it's impossible. And I'm not even sure that I know how I am doing it. To be more precise, the information isn't entirily present in my brain. Yet, I think my soul knows everything important and when the time comes, all I have to do is... grab."  
"Grab?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah."

Harry then shared his experiences with Ginny a conducted some meditations with her.

"This is a wrong way." said Harry later that day. Ginny made only a little progress with calming her mind and she struggled even more with the art of what could be described as thinking beyond body and matter (which was no problem for Harry who had experience with being outside those).  
"I know we just started but we should be sure that you are going in the right direction right from the beginning." he added.  
"Well, what do you suggest?" asked frustrated Ginny.  
"Hm, let me think... Look, what is it that we have in common? - Dumbladore mentioned it."  
"Are you talking about Tom?"  
"Yeah. We both met a part of his he possessed you, he sort of - and with your permission actually - stepped between your brain and your to remember how it felt."

It wasn't very pleasant for Ginny but she complied. She still didn't make much progress but she knew that she might be on the right track.

The next day Harry awoke and decided to make a progress. He ate his breakfast and then went to the wood.  
"Here goes nothing." he thought and cloused his eyes.

_Harry soul flew again. It knew that this time it's for real. It found a very small universe and ended its yourney._

Harry concentrated on the link. Then he grabed. He missed. Or maybe he did not but was unable to hold on.

The consequences were quite unpleasant. He felt a pain in his head and fell on the ground. Then he vomited.

After a rest and some chores, he returned to the wood and tried again. He was more carefull this time. After a few failed attempts he finally succeeded.

With a victorious smile, he found an appropriately sized stone. He reached with his hand, said "_Wingardium Leviosa_" and concentrated on what he had felt when he had used a wand. Nothing happened.

He tried again and focused on transfering the energy to the stone. The stone did nothing, but Harry's energy started to flew away which resulted to a slight shimmering of the air around him. He stopped it but it felt like he was peeing and stopped in the middle.

"This is getting nowhere." he said angrily and draw Draco's wand.

He hoped to observe what was happening during the casting of the spell by wand. Regretfully, he forgot about the energy he still had and it went in his wand which wasn't built for such use. Not only that Draco's wand was shattered but the energy from Harry also colided with the energy from the aura.

With slightly burned hand he returned to Burrow where Molly healed his injury.

After a lunch Harry flooed to the Ministry. They talked for a while and before Kingsley left, he sent Harry to pick a new wand from those confiscated from Death Eaters.

***

Kingsley and the prime minister left the hyperspace. The prime minister was quite pale from the portkey travel and Kingsley had to support him.

"Don't you know that muggles shouldn't apparate, portkey or floo?" asked Tony Bentham, one of the American wizards who were in the room.

They were in the White House. The president's secretary opened a small cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a glass to the prime minister.

After the pleasantries were exchanged and the meeting was initiated, the prime minister said:  
"...and so, we can both stop hovering our fingers over the red buttons Mr. president."  
"Yes, yes. That's why I was so relieved when I've read your report last week." smiled the president. "Please, convey my congratulations to Mr. Potter."

Then they discussed Dumbladore's words.  
"Mr. Potter's attempts are meeting with the interference from the planetary aura." said Kingsley. "It means that we will be kept in dark till it's gone - unless there were means to transport him away from Earth. Which brings me to the next issue."  
"Excuse me?" said one of the American wizards.  
"I would like to bring to your attention the line six of Dumbladore's speech." said Kingsley.

Everybody looked in their reports. And then the president saw it. It was right there and he had not seen it earlier.  
"Well, he said that thay returned on our planet and yet they had no ships." he said. "That's cryptic, very cryptic indeed."  
Kingsley raised an eyebrow curiously but then just said:  
"Yes. At first, I thought that all he said was just a lot of empty words to wrap the ill news. But Harry... er, Mr. Potter thinks that he actually told us more usefull informations than he had to."  
"So, what do you think it means?" asked the president cautiously.  
"I don't know. Maybe there is some kind of alternative transporting device they used? Some kind of portal?" replied Kingsley.

After a few minutes of discussion, the prime minister said:  
"The point is that there may be something out there. Or maybe even here on Earth. I don't know what it is and how and when we get to it but it's important and it could be beneficial to everybody. I mean, Merlin wouldn't mention it if everything was lost, would he?"  
"And plus," said Kingsley. "those things he said about occupation and things in movement - there might be possible dangers to our planet."  
"Anyway," continued the prime minister. "it's something that deserves our attention. It's also something that one nation shouldn't deal with alone. And if something really happened, it probably wouldn't be even possible for Britain from financial point of view."  
"These might by hollow words since it might take thousands of years before anything happens but I really think that we should create some kind of international effort. Well, we are definitely going to tell everything to some other wizarding countries like France or Bulgaria. And while United States don't have such a great wizarding tradition as some European countries, you represent the greatest muggle force of this world. So I realy think we... Mr. president?"  
The president wasn't listening much and just replied:  
"Yes, yes. It's a great idea."

They left the topic after that and discussed a several minor issues.

_**AN:** As you have noticed, nobody shot anyone in this chapter. Sorry, it's going to be like this for a few chapters - it would be unrealistic if Harry immediately began kicking alien... backsides._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

SGC

Harry Potter walked the path from the Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. As he neared the castle he saw that the outer walls were mostly repaired. He heard that they are reconstructing the castle for an unlikely case that it would be needed again.

"Oh, maybe the wrong way you took." squeaked professor Flitwick when Harry told him about his endeavours.  
"Much progress you made in such a short time." he continued. "But when the aura is gone, you'll need a new spells. Especially since you won't be able to use a wand."  
"So the simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ is actually to complex?" asked Harry.  
"Yes, yes. Focus more on the basic and crude powers that lie beneath spells - like telekinesis in this case. _Wingardium Leviosa_ levitates an object in the air. It's automaticly balanced so the object won't fall nor it won't crash in a ceiling unless you give a signal. Wizards created levitation, summoning and banishing charms to make a facade over the crude telekinesis. And a bit of divination in the case of summoning."  
"Well, basic powers - that's how Alterans did it. But they had no problems with harnessing these powers in real-time. I mean, they probably sort of compiled a new spell each time they used magic. It was natural for them."

Flitwick led Harry to the next room where was his personal library.  
"These," said Flitwick as he was piling books in Harry's arms. "are dealing with the theory of charms. Others can be found in school library and in headmaster's office. Other materials can be found at the Department of Mysteries but those are quite complex."  
"Excuse me." said Harry. "I'm not Hermione."  
"Mr. Potter I know that there are a lot of people who are smarter then you and whose job is actually to research new spells but those people will be useless in a month or two - all they know is sending signals in wand and I bet it's a bit different to actually hold power in your own hands or head or whatever."

"Plus," added Flitwick bitterly. "people may not be entirily enthusiastic to help with something that will be no use to them."  
"Yeah." said Harry.  
"Which brings me to the question: is it possible to learn this new way of yours?"  
"I can tell you how it works. But in the end, you have to find out on your own. And you prabably have to be a little mentally disordered. And... your mind has to be young. I'm sorry professor."

Harry visited a few other people and then returned to the Burrow.

***

General Hammond sat in his office at the Stargate Command. Suddenly, his red phone rang.

_"General, are you in your office right now?"_ said president voice from the phone instead of greeting.  
"Yes, I am."  
_"Are you alone?"_  
"Yes, we can speak freely."  
_"Is the space in front of your desk clear?"_  
"Excuse me?"  
_"Is the space in front of your desk clear?"_  
"Ehm. Yes, it is."

After a small pause, the president continued:  
_"OK, general. I'd like to show you something, just remain calm."_ and hanged.

General Hammond warily reached in a drawer and took out his handgun. Suddenly a hyperspace window opened in his office. Three people appeared from it. One of them was the president who was very pale and his knees immediately gave out. The other two men promtly supported him and helped him to the nearest seat.

"Well Mr. President, I've told you that muggles shouldn't travel like this." said Tony Bentham.

A metal click draw their attention.  
"Stay where you are." said Hammond and stood up.  
"General, that's not neccessary. I've told you to remain calm." said the president.  
"I am." answered Hammond, then pressed the button on an intercom and casually said: "Intruder alert."

When the airmen arrived, both wizards were on the verge of using their wands. Luckily, the whole situation went without incident.

"Sorry for that surprise." said Bentham when they reached the briefing room. "It's our way to shock all new presidents so they shut up and listen. It didn't work much with you though."  
"Gentlemen, I've seen stranger things."

The wizards stood infront of the window to the gate room.  
"So this is it?" asked Bentham.

After half an hour they visited the control room.  
"Do you recognise any of these symbols?" asked the president and pointed on the monitor.  
"Well, some of these are still used in astronomy." answered Bentham.  
"They are the Ancient runes." added the other wizard.  
"The Ancient runes?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes. We know them. And we know the language as well."  
"The language of these Alterans you mentioned?"  
"Probably. If what British say is true." replied Bentham.  
"Well. There is a way how to check at least one point of their statement..." said his colleague.

Some time later, the alpha-site was being dialed up. When the vortex settled down, Tony Bentham escorted by soldiers went through.

"Hey, are you sure this was your first trip? You took it very good." said one of the soldiers on the other side.  
"I beg your pardon?" replied the wizard.  
"Well, it's quite a ride, isn't it? I wasn't able to stand upright after my first trip."  
"I believe that was just your mind playing with you son."

"OK. Can we get started?" said the wizard who stayed at SGC and was on a radio.  
"Very well." replied Bentham and tried to cast a few spells.  
"No." he said after a while. "Not even that my wand doesn't cast any spells, but I don't even feel it any more. It's like a piece of wood now."  
Then they conducted several other tests (like shooting spells through gate) but the outcome was clear.

"Well, they were true. The aura exists." said the president when they were back in the briefing room.  
"And soon we shall know if it's going down." said Bentham.  
"Mr. President, I think that might create a bit of chaos. Everybody will notice if the floo networks go down." said the other wizard.  
"Well, what can be done?" asked Hammond.  
"If we had some kind of alternative by the time the aura falls, it might calm people down a bit."  
"Yes, but they say that that Potter guy has problems with the interference from the aura." objected the president.

Hammond looked from one wizard to another and dubiously said:  
"Wait a minute. I can't just let people wander here and use the stargate. It's problematic enough with you two but disclosing this project to people from other countries? It won't be possible without official clearence."  
"That might be a problem." said the president. "How do I explain this to the other people who have their word in this? Many of them might be very alarmed by the mere fact that there are... well, aliens living here. There's a better chance that public won't be alarmed at all by the existence of the stargate!"  
"What about a few Confundus charms on the right people?" proposed Bentham's colleague.  
"No, no Confunduses on non-wizard politicans." opposed Bentham.  
"Why not? Would it be so bad? There might be a few bureaucrats who would deserve it." asked the president.  
"Well..." pondered Bentham. "While there is nothing dark about Confundus itself, the use of it in such a way is. So no, we have to do without it."  
However, the eagerness apparent on the faces of the muggles at the table intrigued Bentham and his friend and he made a mental note to inquire about it later.

After a while, the president said:  
"I'm sorry general but a need might arise to let some people in here unofficially. This is worth it. It might become our greatest advantage ever."  
"Well, let's not come to that right now. We shall wait for what's the aura going to do. And who says that Harry Potter is the only one who can do magic without the aura?" said Bentham.  
"OK, so let's wait. And we can try to talk to him and ask him how it can be done." said the other wizard.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." said Hammond.  
It was Dr. Jackson.  
"Excuse me, I've just arrived. I was told that you have something for me?"  
"Yes. These gentlemen have some new study material for you."

***

Harry ended his practice session and released his grip on a shrinked and by exotic particles filled mini universe. He actually managed to achieve some visible effects in the area of telekinesis but because of the interference it was more chaotic then the accidental magic he had done when he was one year old. While he was walking back he pondered if he shouldn't learn to cope with the planetary aura (and waste time on something that he would probably never need again). But he was still better then Ginny who was somehow connecting to the aura and doing accidental magic instead of using the way he told her about. It came to his mind that they are maybe too old.

When he came near the house, his face lit up.  
"Ron, Hermione!" he shouted and ran to them.  
They were back from Australia and they had brought Grangers with them. The Grangers had already been on a quick check at the infirmary at Hogwarts. Now Weasleys insisted that they stay at the Burrow under supervision for a few hours before they recover from the travel through hyperspace. And plus, Hermione wanted to be with them but she also didn't want to leave Ron and others. Harry suspected that there are issues between her and her parrents but that was none of his busines. So they talked about his progress and his plans instead.

"So it's like a judo a bit?" asked Hermione a few minutes later.  
"What?" asked Ron.  
"Well, in judo you combine generic elements like footwork and power of your arms to do a complex hold-downs and throws like _Osoto Gari_. And all of them were invented in advance - you don't sit down in the middle of fight to calculate an optimal leverage."  
Ron snickered and bit down a remark about that being exactly the thing he would expect from her. After all, he knew it wasn't true.  
"Yeah, spells might be something like that." said Harry.

After a few hours, Hermione apparated with her parrents home.

And in the meantime, on the planet far away, Teal'c was being attacked by a big, strange insect...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Going Offworld

Harry and Hermione left the courtroom. They had just finished giving testimony in the case of Mafalda Hopkirk, who was one of the endless line of people who were suspected from collaboration. They vere particularly interested in Umbridge's behaviour towards Hermione when she had Hopkirk's appearance.

"It's like a witch-hunt." said Harry who felt more uneasy then when ge gave his testimony in the case of Malfoys (who belonged in another set of cases).  
"Well, there are surely some real collaborators among them. We can't let them escape, can we?"

That was true. There was a lot of collaborators who hoped that they are going to be forgiven like after the first war because they were needed to keep the ministry fact, Kingsley's actions had aroused most people had not minded harsh sentences for Death Eaters and unmarked supporters (most of them were executed or were in prison for life), they were quite worried by sackings and prosecutions of minor people said that Kingsley is too destructive and that he is acting like there was no future of the wizarding society.

And so, while Hermione returned home, Harry visited Kingsley. Harry had naturally gave him his support already (since they were in this togather since the Battle of Hogwarts). Now they made some plans for additional show for people and the _Prophet_ - something that Fudge and Srimgeour would kill for.

When they finished, Harry asked Kingsley if there is anything preserved from Merlin.  
"Well, what he researched was passed on to other generations. It's a foundation of our way of magic." answered Kingsley.  
"No, no. I was hoping for some artifacts, personal notes, maybe even pieces of technology and such."  
"Well, I can tell guys from the department of mysteries to search through the records of all the excavations we performed."

"Thanks." said Harry and wanted to leave, but Kingsley stopped him:  
"Wait, I've almost forgot. There is a diplomat from the American wizards. She asked if she could talk with you. She says that they want first-hand info about this new way of magic of yours."

Harry met the elderly witch from America and told her the same thing he had told to others.  
"So, the greatest obstacle is now the aura?" she asked.  
"Yes, precisely. So I've decided to leave the matter for now."  
"Mr. Potter, what I'm going to tell is strictly confidential. You must not tell anybody. OK?"  
"Well, OK."

The witch thought for a while and then said:  
"There might be a way how to deal with this obstacle. But I didn't tell you that!"  
"Hmm." replied Harry. "Either you've developed some kind of shielding or your governmant is preparing another trip to Moon. Or... you know more then we do about the Alteran travelling device."  
"Mr. Potter, you are not supposed to know that yet. But if there was a possibility..."  
"I'm in."

***

Dr. Fraiser looked at the results of Teal's's bloodtest.  
"This is amazing." she said. "The virus is gone."  
"So we can pour the rest of the cauldrom out?" asked a medi-witch.

"This is only an example of how beneficial we can be." said Tony Bentham to Hammond later. "But it's not going to last for long."  
"Are there any American candidates?" asked Hammond.  
"Well, there might be one. I don't think she will be able to do it but... well, we might bring her here."

A portkey brought in a witch the next day. A very old witch dressed in a bundle of shabby animal skins. She curiously watched everything around her and cackled to herself all the time.

"She lived all alone in mountains since her husband died in World War II." whispered Bentham to Hammond.  
"Hey, you said you have to be young to be able to switch to that new way." objected Hammond.  
"Well, this is the best we can offer at the moment."

The old witch wasn't interested in finding an alternative way of magic at all. However she let herself to be convinced out of sheer curiosity. She went to the alpha site.

Unfortunately, the SG team charged with escorting her there, reported few days later that she made no progress at all. In fact, she only wandered around and collected alien herbs and beatles.

"This is getting nowhere." said Bentham after they sent the witch back to her mountains. "General, if what they say about that Harry Potter is true, then he is our best choice."  
"But he is not even eighteen yet!"  
"He is seventeen and that is of age for us. And he already proved that he can take care of himself better then most of your SG teams."

***

At first, the American wizards approached Kingsley and Harry.

"Well, I understand the reasons to keep this secret." said Kingsley when they finished. "However, your govermant must understand that we are no longer autonomous. We have to tell this to the prime minister."

This caused another complications. Finally the American president agreed to discreetly disclose the existence of the Stargate to the British prime minister under the condition that it's going to be only him (as a part of the 'wizarding briefing' of British prime ministers). At least for now. And so, the prime minister was several days later visited by Kingsley and a representative of the American governmant.

***

"OK, I think that's enough for today." said Harry to Ginny and they ended their mind calming practice.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." said Harry warily as they walked back to the Burrow.  
"Ehm?" grunted Ginny.  
"You know, Kingsley talked to me this forenoon. I've been expecting it for a while and now it came. It's about our new way of magic."  
"Well, out with it."  
"Ginny, it requires me to leave. And I'm going really, really, really far away. And I'm probably not going to be back soon."

Ginny stopped walking, turned to Harry and coldly said:  
"Harry Potter. If you think that this is going to be OK with me... that I'm just going to smile and pretend that everything is alright then you are terribly mistaken!"  
Harry grimmed and replied:  
"That's exactly the reaction I wanted to get."  
Ginny stared at him for a moment and then asked:  
"What?"  
"Ginny, would you like to go with me?"

Ginny leapt and hugged him.  
"Yes, I'm coming..." she said but then added: "But what about my parents? They won't let me."  
"Don't worry. They are concerned about your future and we may use it as leverage. Plus, they are going to be calmer when we tell them that Ron and Hermione are going to keep an eye on you."  
"They are coming as well?"  
"Well, I haven't told anybody but you so far but I thought about assembling a small group."

A few days later, a group of six witches and wizards was prepared. Harry didn't know if Ron and Hermione had any chance but he couldn't leave them out of this. Neville was a obvious choice. Harry told him about the prophecy ages ago and pursuaded him that they should have similar qualities. Tha last addition was surprisingly Luna. Well, when Harry thought about that, it wasn't so suprising after all. She tried his meditations and allegedly made some progress. However, she didn't seem to be much interested in gaining an alternative source of magical energy. Harry suspected that it was curiosity that motivated her. And that she want to see alien animals and write about them in the _Quibbler_.

They and Kingsley touched a portkey and vanished.

***

"So, you are telling me, that I am a wizard from space?" asked Jack O'Neill in his characteristic tone.  
"No, not at all. But your grandfather was a squib." answered Bentham. "If you would let us to take a sample of your blood..."  
"The hell I am!" yelled Jack. "You are going to use it for Woodoo!"  
Bentham sighed. He was trying to get some informations about political and beruoacratic climate around Stargate project without raising any suspicions but he might choose a better subject.

A hyperspace window opened not far from them and Kingsley and Harry's group stepped out. A few airmen were already waiting for them. They were a bit startled by the age of the arrivals.  
"Follow me." said one of the soldiers.

They passed around Jack.  
"That's them?" he exclaimed. "They are just kids!"  
Ginny pierced him by a glare. That guy irritated her.

Kingsley and Harry and his friends reached the briefing room where they were joined by general Hammond and american wizards. Hammond wasn't very pleased by the young age of Harry's group but it had been already explained to him that younger people are more suited for this.

Then Harry and the others underwent medical examination, vaccination and basic instruction.

"Don't we get weapons? We didn't brought any." asked Ron when they were gearing up.  
"The hell you are!" snapped Jack, who had been (for obvious reasons) voicing his opposition to the entire thing for the whole time.

"Hey mister, I think you want to shut it." said Ginny finally.  
Jack raised his eyebrow and asked: "Why?"  
"Because of this." said Ginny and with a flick of her wand she turned Jack's uniform pink.

"Nice uniform Jack." said Daniel who just came.  
"Now Ginny, that was childish." said Harry. "Allow me sir, I'll fix it."  
Harry tried _Finite Incantatem_ but nothing happened.  
"That won't help Harry, there is no spell to cancel. You have to deal with the colour." said Hermione and after a bit of thinking, she casted a spell.

"Oops." she said, because Jack's uniform turned blindingly white.  
"Well, if you are finished with playing with my uniform, I'll go and change."

In half an hour they were prepared. Harry checked for the last time if he had all the books he was going to need. Kingsley said goodbye and left to London.

The last chevron locked in.  
"OK folks, let's go." said Harry.

They and their escort went in.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Alpha site

_**AN:** I know I've promised that I won't recycle any SG-1 episodes, but it takes time before Harry's influence diverges the way of events. And I simply couldn't erase such a wonderful character as Jacob/Selmak. Anyway, I've written only diferences so you won't find an episode transcription in this chapter._

***

Harry and Ginny sat on the ground facing each other.  
"Breathe." said Harry silently. "Breathe evenly. Calm your mind."

When Ginny shook her head slightly, Harry moved behind her. He stroked her arms and whispered instructions and other things in her ear.

Suddenly, Ginny stiffened for a moment. Then she returned to normal and after a while she opened her eyes.  
"I've almost done it. I messed it in the end. But this time, I've definitely felt it." she said.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I've been carefull."

Later that day, Ginny finally succeeded.  
"OK, hold on it." said Harry.  
"Holding."  
"Now hold on it while you do something else as well. Run with me."

After a while, Ginny get used to it and told it to Harry.  
"That's great." he said. "And what about this?"  
He leapt at her and roughly tickled her on her ribs. Ginny's concentration broke and she lost it. There was no energy discharge, it was just gone.

Ginny stood there in a shock for a while and then cried:  
"You are so going to pay!" and started to pelt Harry with some alien conelets that were lying around. Harry just laughed and tried to deflect them by telekinesis but most of them were too fast so he was unable to lock on them and engage the power in time.

They were interrupted by a cough. It was a patrolling soldier.  
"Eh, sorry to interrupt." said the soldier. "I was just patrolling around and saw you practicing your jedi powers."  
"Telekinesis." said Harry. "Actually, it's conjuring of gravitons9.1as Hermione said."  
"Yeah, whatever. So, I'll just continue to patrol."

"Ginny." said Harry when the soldier was out of the hearing range. "We have to abstain from any displays of playfulnes or affection. Otherwise they might report it to their superiors and we would be sent home for not making a good use of our time here."  
"OK."  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you must not concentrate on holding on your energy. It has to be completely automatic. Otherwise it's no use to you in battle."

During the supper, Harry inquired about the progresses of the others. Luna, as expected, had no troubles with entering the trance. However, she didn't use it yet to gain energy. Harry was quite sure that she simply didn't want to do it and he didn't know how to explain to her that she should.

Neville was on the right path but it was obvious that it would take a long time before he would be able to do magic. Harry decided to spend some time with him the next day and supervise him.

As to Hermione and Ron, they were absolutely helpless. Neither of them showed aptitude to meditation and they were complete squibs since they came to alpha site. And Harry had to admit that 'enlightenment' wasn't the first word he would connect with his two friends.

"I just don't get it." said Ron when he was getting a helping of supper on his plate. "I was sitting there and I was concentrating and nothing. It was boring. Luckily I met Roy who was on patrol and he showed me how to handle P-90 and then he let me try it."  
"No Ron, you weren't concentrating." opposed Hermione. "You just held your eyes tighly shut and you were making faces and sounds like you were sitting on a toilet."  
"Hmmm." murmured Ron with a full mouth.

"But I don't understand why it's not working with me." continued Hermione. "I've done everything just like you told me!"  
"Hermione, sometimes there is more then a list of instructions." said Harry. "This is something I can't help you with."

The next day Harry joined Ginny after he left Neville and they practiced some telekinesis togather. They were later met by Ron and Hermione who were strolling through wood.

"How is it going?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, well I suppose. Still doing telekinesis." answered Harry. "Anyway, I have something to show you. I think it's a spell."

Harry then found a bigger stone. He made a movement with his hands like he was heaving something heavy and said "Jump!". The stone was ejected one meter in the air and then fell back down.

"Well, not that it's something I could do but that wasn't a spell." said Hermione.  
"No?" asked Harry.  
"No, you just applied telekinesis to create a force to lift the object."  
"That's the point. Normally, I would maintain the force over time to give the object some speed - because speed equals acceleration multiplied by time. This spell gaves the object one single impulse and it has almost no duration. I just cast the spell and then I can forget about it."

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny dubiously and said:  
"Eh... that sounds smart but all I saw was a stone jumping. What is it good for?"  
"Well, nothing at all but it's a start." answered Harry. "Maybe in the future I'll compile a spell for delivering a telekinetic punch."  
"And how's that better than shooting something with a gun?" opposed Ron.  
"Well, it's not better. It's going to take ages before we create a spells that will be able to do something that technology can't."

"Yeah." said Hermione. "Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we are going to leave if we make no progress."  
"Hermione..." started Ginny but Hermione interrupted:  
"Ginny, our presence here costs money and it's waste of our time. Our minds probably aren't suited for this."

***

A witch gave Samantha Carter a big vial.  
"Take a sip every evening. It should highlight Jolinar's memories. Specifically everything that somehow concerns Tok'ra."  
"Thank you." said Carter.

The witch wanted to leave but Carter said:  
"Please wait."  
"Yes?" asked the witch.  
"I have favor to ask from you..."

Carter then said the witch about her father.

"Major, we don't do this..." said the witch.  
"Can you cure it?"  
"Well, it's not a common illnes among wizards and we don't have experience with treating muggles but... yes, I think we can. And I think that my superiors will agree that it's acceptable to use the time we have left to make a few friends. OK, has your father the clearence? Does he know about the Stargate?"  
"Well, he does not. He thinks that I'm working here on a new type of radar." said Carter.  
"Hmm, that can be a problem. We can't treat him without his knowledge and we'll probably have to move him to our hospital. But we don't have to tell him about the Stargate after all and disclosing the existence of magic is in our authority. OK, I'll contact you later - it would be better if he heard it from you."  
"Thanks."

***

After Ron and Hermione left, Hary finally managed to convice Luna to fully embrace the new way of magic. He suspected that she is motivated by the possibility of the use of magic for purpuses of the research of alien species but that didn't matter to him. As for Neville, he was progressing in his own slow pace.

***

"Sir, from what I saw in Jolinar's memories, I think these Tok'ra can be very helpful against Goa'ulds. And it would be stupid if we accidentaly did something that would interfere with their operations. We should go to that planet." said major Carter to general Hammond.  
"Very well. But be careful and don't disclose much about our planet. Especially don't say anything about you know what." replied Hammond.

"Why you didn't tell us that they are so paranoid?" asked Jack few hours later.  
"Well, they were never paranoid towards Jolinar so I wasn't able to feel it from her memories." answered Carter.  
"Phew, 'they can be helpful against Goa'ulds'. Unfortunately we forget to think about something that would make us useful to them." continued Jack."What if... what if we told them that we are some kind of heirs of Alterans whose descendands are still living on Earth?"  
"That's not a good idea." opposed Daniel. "We can't do that without the consent of half-Alterans and personally, I wouldn't disclose this information to anybody."

They were interrupted by an arrival of another SG team and a wizard.  
"Major Carter, I have a bad news." said the wizard. "It's about your father."  
"I thought you could help him." said Carter.  
"Well, his cancer is in a very late stage. We would have to remove large amounts of tissue and it would take a long time. And as you know, we don't know how well are our wands and potions going to work in a month. We told him this and that we might try it nevertheless but he refused. He went home and he is refusing any more treatment. So we thought that you might..."  
"Well, it seems that neither of us are going anywhere. Wait a moment... I think I've got an idea."

Soon, Carter was back at the SGC and some time after that, she and Hammond were at Jacob's house.  
"First wizards, now aliens?" he said.  
"Jacob, you could be a link betwean Earth and Tok'ra. We need you. But the existence of the Alterans must remain secret." said Hammond.  
"OK, let's do it." said Jacob.

Jacob's health was failing so he was given some potions back at SGC and spells were casted on him. Then they went back to the Tok'ra planet.

When Jacob and Selmak got to know each other, Jacob said:  
"Selmak, there is a secret in my head. Do I have your word that it will remain secret?"  
"Jacob, when we blend, we shall become a new person. Your character will be added to mine and those before you. If you are exceptional enough and if it's really important, then that new person will decide to keep your secret a secret."  
Selmak paused for a moment and then said:  
"And there is something about me that you should know. I'm very old. You are going to be my last. I don't know how long are we going to live but don't expect to live for another hundred years."  
"That's good enough for me." said Jacob and laid next to Selmak.

When Selmak switched hosts, Goa'ulds arrived.  
"We can't move them yet." said one of the remaining Tok'ra. "They are too weak."  
Suddenly, Jacob opened his eyes and Selmak weakly said:  
"Take us to Earth, now." and fell unconscious.  
"What?" exclaimed a Tok'ra.  
"We can take care of them there, let's go!" shouted Carter.

As their tunnels disappeared, they made it to the gate and returned to SGC. Inferno raged behind them.

* * *

Footnotes ... gravitons9.1 Sorry, saying 'conjuring of gravitons' is much simplier than talking about generating graviton waves and/or curving of spacetime - see the general relativity theory if you are interested.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Fall of the Aura

Harry Potter and few other wizards went out of the stargate at the SGC. Their time with the alien friends of the Salish tribe was interesting but not very fruitfull. Each side found the magic of the other one quite intriguing. However, it was clear to everybody that the physiological differences between them are too great. Hence the exchanged knowledge wasn't very useful.

When they debriefed, Harry received a phonecall from Kingsley.  
_"Harry, I've just ordered the floo network to shut down."_ said Kingsley.  
"Because of the aura?" asked Harry.  
_"Yes. The network became unstable. It wasn't safe anymore. Harry, I need you here. Your presence might calm people down."_  
"OK, is it safe to take a portkey?"  
_"Might be for a while, but take a socondary one with you for a case that you end up stranded in the middle of the ocean."_

Harry immediately contacted Ginny by radio. She packed her things and returned to Earth. Luna and Neville decided to stay. An hour later, they were in London.

"How did the other ministries react?" asked Harry.  
"We implied to them that this might happen about a week ago. They are in similar situation as we are now. Harry, this might create quite a situation - the public will demand an explanation." replied Kingsley.  
"Then we have to come with a convincing one."

"I guess that it's a bad idea to tell them the truth." said Ginny.  
"Yeah, it's bound to create a panic at least among some people. And since the wands are still working..." said Kingsley.  
"What if we told them that it was Death Eaters' attack?" offered Harry.  
"That's not going to hold for long." opposed Kingsley.

Harry turned towards the hall and thought for a while. Then he said:  
"Unless it would be true."  
"What?" asked Ginny and Kingsley.  
"Is there a way to destroy the Floo Network?" asked Harry.  
"There might be..." pondered Kingsley. "Do you think about the same thing as I doo?"

"Hey!" protested Ginny. "If you do that, then you are no better then Fudge's ministry. It's one thing to wait with the telling of the whole truth. But this would create a new wave of fear. Is this how you two want to handle things? By lies and fear?"  
"Yeah, what I was thinking. Of course not." said Harry.  
"And plus, that would'n explain portkeys and apparation - those are going to cease working soon." added Kingsley. "Not to mention that some of our people from the Battle of Hogwarts didn't stay entirily silent. You know, you tell your uncle to get prepared, he tells his cousin, he tells his friend and so on."

"Yeah." said Harry. "In that case, we just have to tell people that... eh, hyperspace tissue stabilising device has a... some issues because it was upset by Death Eaters' treatment..."  
"Err, what?" asked Kingsley.  
"Am I correct in assumption that people still regard me highly?" asked Harry.  
"Yes."  
"Then you can tell them that it doesn't work for some reason and then I tell them to remain calm. And you can appease them by legalizing flying carpets."

Kingsley thought for a while and then said:  
"Well, your reputation is the reason why I wanted you to return from America. But Harry, if you do this, it will ruin your reputation. People will say: 'Hey, he knew what was happening and didn't say anything.' Some people might even get angry and blame you for lost of their magic."  
"Yes." replied Harry.  
"Kingsley," said Ginny. "I don't think that Harry values the respect these people have to him. It's the same people that turned against him during his fith year and who went along with Voldemort's regime."  
"Exactly." added Harry. "And about the angry people - they will be almost harmless when the aura falls."

"Very well, but all of us should be very careful." said Kingsley conclusively. "I'll contact the other governments. Stay in touch."

Harry and Ginny then apparated to the Burrow.  
"Ginny, Harry!" greeted them Molly and Arthur, who were sitting on the bench in front of the house.

When all the hugs and greetings were exchanged, Harry and Ginny asked who else is home.  
"Well, Ron and Hermione have come to stay over weekend." said Molly. "They are in the kitchen now."

Harry and Ginny rushed inside and found their friends making a dinner. When they greeted each other, Harry asked Ron:  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"It's Hermione. She said it's unacceptable in my age to be unable to cook so she makes me do as much cooking as possible." answered Ron and continued with his work.

While Harmione was telling Ginny how she took her GCSE exams and that she wants to go to university, Harry asked Ron about his plans.  
"Well, I've been helping George to pack up the business. He is coping with Fred's death and now he is deciding what to do." answered Ron. "And of course, I'm still in touch with the anti-wizard military program. We are still in alert and we are preparing to handle any chaos that might arise. I live at the base and we have daily drills and such."

Ron paused, worked silently on the dinner for a while and then continued:  
"But I'm afraid... no, I'm quite sure that when the aura falls, they are going to cancel the program and forget about us. I mean, it costs money, it would be stupid to continue with the program."  
"Ron, what is it that you want to do?" asked Harry.  
"Well that Stargate project sounds cool but... Look, they have finest scientists and soldiers. I've been considering to join the army in a official way but..."  
"Are you crazy? You would have to go through the standard training. That's made for humans and is quite close to brainwashing!"

What followed was Ron's usual display of his lack of confidence. Hermione and Ginny stopped talking and shifted their attention to Ron and Harry.  
"Well, well." whispered Hermione silently to Ginny. "In times like this I have mixed feelings. I don't know if I should comfort him or tell him that his whining makes him less hot."  
"Hot?" asked Ginny. "That's one of the last words I would connect with my brother."  
"Of course - he's your brother."

Harry in the meantime tried to talk some sense in Ron, argumenting that even without magic, he is still Alteran and has Alteran mind.

The next day Harry and Ginny went to visit Andromeda and Teddy whom they didn't see for ages.

Kingsley's and Harry's plan went in action. The wizarding community was quite disturbed by Kingsley's announcement and Harry's reassurances barely calmed them down.

One evening, Ginny came to Harry, who was sitting outside the Burrow.  
"Harry, we need to talk." she said cautiously.  
"Sure." he replied and waited expectantly.  
Ginny frowned, he wasn't making it any easier.  
"So Harry, how have you been feeling lately? Did you try to stab yourself recently?"  
"No, I didn't but I think it's getting better. Well, I can try right away." answered Harry and stood up to go to the kitchen.  
"Stop." commanded Ginny.

Harry returned and sat down again.  
"Harry, the thing is... I know I told you that I'm not going to press you..."  
Ginny thought for a while and then said:  
"Do you remember how you set me in the right direction right after I started pursuing the alternative way of magic?"  
"Yeah. And now you want to do the same thing for me." replied Harry.  
"Exactly. Harry, I'm not pressing you. I just don't want you to head in the wrong direction needlessly. Or us for that matter."

Harry stared in front of him. Ginny continued:  
"However, I'm quite aware of what your upbringing was like and that you probably had no decent examples when you were small. Hell, I should be glad that you aren't gay. Luckily, my parents are quite experienced. I think they have much to tell..."  
Harry paled a bit with the mention of Ginny parents and experience. Then he said:  
"Ginny, I think I'm a bit old for that kind of... talk, that you want your parents to give me."  
"Oh no silly." laughed Ginny. "Not that kind of talk. This is something else."

Ginny then asked:  
"Harry, are you serious with me?"  
"Well, the two of us aren't serious yet if you think serious as in 'How far?' or 'How intimate.' But if you are asking me about my intentions, then yes, I'm very serious about you. Hell, I still don't know if I can imagine the two of us in the future but I'm sure that I can't imagine myself with somebody else."  
Harry paused for moment and then continued:  
"Ginny, I'm very grateful that you not only tolerate my peculiarities but that you even decided to join me. I know it's difficult for you sometimes."

Ginny hugged him and then asked:  
"So, would you be willing to talk to my parents? I mean, not you alone. We both shall discuss things with them. You know, as a... couple?"  
"Yeah, of course." said Harry. "But wouldn't they mind? It has to be a bit weird for them."  
"No, it's ok with them. In fact, they approached me yesterday. They think it's a good idea when a couple or group of couples finds an experienced married couple and discuss various issues with them. Ron and Hermione had several meetings with them already. That's why is Ron cooking so much lately."  
"Aha. What kind of issues?" asked Harry.  
"Well, I shouldn't talk about this, but with Ron and Hermione they for example discussed Ron's unstability in friendship. They said that it's not OK what he did in your fourth year or this year."

They went in and talked to Molly and Arthur. One of their first topics was Harry's urge to keep Ginny out of harm's way.  
"Harry, we know that you might keep certain feelings to our daughter." said Arthur. "But the point is: do you also respect her?"  
"Yes, yes, of course." answered Harry quickly.  
"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. "Then you might consider respecting her feelings."  
"Harry," interrupted Molly. "It's clear to us that Ron would never allow you to take Ginny with you. We wouldn't allow it for that matter. And she had a trace on her, it would be suspicious to remove it. Yet, it's one thing to love somebody enough to stay away from him and it's another to love somebody enough to respect his decision not to be pushed away. For love is not possible without respect."

When Molly and Arthur explained this to Harry, they turned to Ginny and told her that it's OK for Harry to be protective and that she can't always rush in the middle of danger just to make a point. Unfortunately, Molly added "...especially if you had kids or were even pregnant." which ended their discussion for that evening.

In the following week they had more meetings and they were joined by Ron and Hermione during weekend. Arthur and Molly told them about their own problems they had when they were young.

They were also dealing with the unrest in the British magical community. Luckily, there were no bigger incidents. They even managed to catch a some of the escaped former supporters of Voldemort who tried to agitate people. Yet, it was clear that it could not go on like this for too long. And the other countries had similar problems.

***

General Hammond was staring at the huge cyclone at the satellite image.  
"This started to develop about an hour ago and it's still growing." said Sam.  
"Is this the work of the touchstone from Madrona?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes." said Tony Bentham. "Unfortunately, it clashed with the magical aura of this planet. It caused the device to become unstable and uncontrollable. Also, we detected great fluctuations in the aura itself. And that storm is definitely magical. I mean, not only induced by magic but there are also a lot of magical currents and the whole area is highly magicly unstable. The wizards who went to investigate reported that their wands are working funny near the area. You can also notice that it doesn't look normaly from the meteorological point of view."  
"Is it draining the aura?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes." answered Bentham.  
"So it's going to stop by itself?"  
"The magical storm will end, yes. But I don't know when it's going to be. Maybe after it destroys half of the America?"  
"And we must not forget that the touchstone will continue to work." added Sam. "After all, it worked on Madrona which doesn't have the aura."

They debated about the possible solutions. Bentham said that the magical storm maked any magical as well as any non-magical attack impossible. Then he proposed a possible solution:  
"What we need is something that is resistant against magic as well as against harsh environment. Like dragon or giant."  
"Or we can send there a bomb through stargate, assuming that the second stargate is at the same place as the device." said Jack.  
"Wait, wait." said Daniel. "Am I assuming correctly that you want to destroy the touchstone?"  
"Dr. Jackson, there might be no other option." replied Hammond.  
"But what if a giant simply dialed the Madrona or other planet on DHD and chucked the touchstone in? And we can get him there again by stargate." asked Daniel.  
"Well, if you show me a giant small enough to fit in a stargate and intelligent enough to use a DHD and to actually recognize the touchstone, we can do that." replied Bentham.

Then Bentham discussed the matter with the other wizards at the SGC while Hammond and his people discussed other solutions. The wizards soon agreed that it would be too difficult to fly through the storm even for dragon - not to mention that they would be unable to teach a dragon what to do. And so they sent people in all of the American giant colonies. At the same time, they contacted other ministries of magic (who already knew about the situation) and asked them for a suitable giant.

A half an hour later, Bentham returned to Hammond and told him:  
"General, Kingsley Shacklebolt has a giant small and civilized enough to have a chance to do this. He loaded him on a plane already but it's going to take a several hours before he gots here."  
"And this... giant might destroy or move the touchstone?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes. But as I said, It's going to take a several hours. If you have an alternative, you might want to consider it."  
"OK, I'll call the president."

It was decided that they try the Jack's plan. He and Teal'c went with the (conventional) bomb to the alpha site. It was equipped by mechanical triggering device because the electronic one would be jammed by magic. When the gate was dialed, torrents of magic went from it. The nearest soldiers were thrown away but after a bit of effort, they managed to get the bomb through.

Sam and the others at the SGC watched the situation through a satellite. The cyclone stopped growing, then shrinked a bit but then grew again.  
"Sir, it has become unstable." reported Sam to general Hammond.  
"Can we try another attack?" asked Hammond.  
"Sir, it might make things only worse. And the touchstone was probably thrown away in the explosion so unless we use a nuke, it won't do much good."

"Mr. Bentham, how far is that giant?" asked Hammond.  
"They are going to land here in two hours."

In two hours, Bentham and a military escort were waiting at the airport. The plane was arriving. One of the soldiers screened his eyes and said:  
"Why are they flying with the opened loading ramp?"  
The answer presented itself when the plane landed and they got near it. A horrid stench was coming from the plane. Two pilots in improvised masks got out a started to breath deeply. A while later, green Hagrid got out too and was followed by even greener Grawp.

Some of the soldiers gawped at the strange pair but Bentham quickly got Grawp in a heavy truck prepared for him, while Hagrid boarded a normal one.

When they got to the SGC (Grawp had to go through the missile shaft), they equipped Grawp by a laminate armor and an iron club (if there was a need to destroy the touchstone).

Grawp was a bit afraid of the gate but Hagrid managed to get him through.

"OK." said Sam through radio. "The middle of the storm sems to be pulsing since the bomb attack. We let you know when it gets calmer there."

In the meantime, Hagrid repeated the instructions for Grawp. Grawp was also showed how to dial an address on DHD and then he tried it for himself. There was an address painted on the armor on his left arm which led to an uninhabited planet where SG-2 was already waiting to pick the touchstone up.

Finally Sam gave the signal and the second Earth's gate was dialed. Grawp crawled through.

The other gate was lying flat on the ground, luckily upwards by its frontside. The layer of rubble on it was cleaned by the unstable vortex. Grawp was a bit startled by the change of the orientation but quickly grabbed the edges of the gate and climbed out. The wind with pieces of rubble and torrents of magic attacked him but they were harmless to him.

Grawp found the DHD, it seemed quite damaged. Then he looked around. The touchstone wasn't hard to find. There was glow around it and flashes of magic. He managed to get to it and grab it but its warmth and magical charge made it impossible to hold so he at least tossed it towards the gate.

Then he tried to dial the address but the DHD didn't work, the keys even didn't glow nicely as on the other one. He tried agaim, punching the keys strongly as he began to loose his patiance. When it didn't work again, he started to pound it by his massive fists till the DHD was quite hammered and it's keys were lying all around.

Then the growing wind reminded Grawp about his mission and he took his club and crushed the touchstone by two mighty strikes.

"Grawp tired." he said, laid in the rubble and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

An Archive

_**AN:** Yeah, you might find yoursefl in need to say: "What a hell?" (more then before) but remember that this is a world of HP and SG where kids fought Voldemort and where Teyla and Ronan got high positions at the Atlantis in spite of having no certified military training._

***

Grawp woke up and lazily yawned. He was lying on the grass in the groove near the gate of the alpha site where he was recovering from his brush with the magical storm. Two voices draw his attention.

"Well Neville, show me your magic." said Harry.  
"OK." replied Neville. "As I implied, I can't do any of your telekinetic spells. I can't even do basic telekinesis."  
"That's strange. It should be the simplest magical ability."  
"Yeah but I just can't do it. But check this out."

Neville reached out with his hands towards the grass in front of them. He concentrated very hard as he was channeling the power. Suddenly, the grass in front of them started to quiver as in breeze. Yet, the air was completely calm.

"Uhm, Neville." said Harry. "This looks like telekinesis to me."  
"But it isn't. I know I'm not projecting any of those graviton things. The grass is doing this by itself."  
"Look, Neville... Are you sure you aren't doing it by subconscious telekinesis?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I've tried some other things as well, but only this worked so far."  
"Well, keep exploring it. And we can try to find some books about it when we return to Earth."

Grawp stretched his back and then went to find some alien fauna and flora to eat.

A kilometer away, two soldiers were threading their way through dense vegetation.  
"This is stupid." said one of them.

Then they received a message through their radios:  
_"Miss Lovegood made it here. Let's do it again and try more intricate patrol patterns this time."_

***

"You lied to us!" cried somebody from the little crowd in the entrance hall of the ministry (the crowd was little because most of the wizards had not managed to get there without magic).  
"No!" opposed Kingsley. "It wasn't wrong to postpone the telling of the whole truth to prevent chaos."  
"We could prepare ourselves!" shouted somebody else.  
"And how exactly?" asked Kingsley. "By using magic to obtain a lot of muggle money? And how dare you to think that we were obliged to tell anything at all? Knowing about the end of magic was priviledge, not right. Everybody who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts knew about this. But where were you at the time? What have you done to deserve to know?"

Shouts of disapproval filled the hall.  
"Silence! Everybody calm down." boomed the voice of Arthur Weasley augmented by a megaphone.  
"I assure you," continued Arthur, "that we had prepared a smooth plan of gradual preparation for this situation. Unfortunately, our plans were crossed by the magical storm about which you surely heard already."

That wasn't true but who cared. The ministry then presented to the agitated wizards a story in which NID stumbled upon an Alteran device and activated it their stupidity. And that was true at least in its basis.

"And where is Harry Potter? He was supporting you in your lie and now he even doesn't have enough courage to show his face here?" asked another angry (ex)wizard. That evoked another tempestuous rection from Kingsley and his colleagues. Finally, they gave the crowd a vague information about an alternative way of magic.  
"This new way is being researched as we speak. Mr. Potter is also participating on this project and was too busy to join us here today." said Kingsley finally.

When the conference was concluded, Kingsley told Arthur:  
"In times like these I'm almost glad for that storm. Can you imagine what would happen if that mob had working wands?"  
And that was true. The storm drained most of the aura's energy which made things a lot easier. Unfortunately, it had it's exceptions - like in China where the diplomatic relation between wizards and the governmant wasn't entirely ideal.

***

"And dementors seems to be sort of... dying. Werewolves can't transform, few were trapped in their beast form." listed Bentham as he was informing general Hammond about the main impacts of the aura's collaps. The he continued:  
"However, there is still some residual energy so Mr. Potter requested to be allowed to stay at the alpha site for a bit longer. Also, there is still enough energy to keep some weaker plants and beatles suitable for potion brewing. General, it would be a great advantage for this planet if we found a way to save at least some of our potions and technology. I'm afraid that it depends on the wizards of the alternative way in a long term but I already took the liberty to enlist some young blood. It's just waiting for your approval. Of course, all of them have a clearence."  
"OK, how much is it going to cost?"  
"In comparison with your 'normal' scientific research? Very little."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by airman who entered without prompting and said:  
"Sir, I think this is something you two want to see."

"As you can see, theese inscriptions are clearly Alteran." said Daniel.  
Bentham looked at the monitor and then said: "Yeah, you are correct. These are the ancient runes."  
"So, what does it say?"  
"Yeah, what does it say..."

Bentham then walked to the nearest intercom and said in the phone:  
"Send Miss Granger in the control room please."  
Then he turned to the others and told them:  
"Hey, do I look like somebody who would waste time on a dead language?"

Hermione used the joystick to shift the camera.  
"Well?" asked Daniel.  
"It says something about a well of ancient knowledge..."  
"Finally! Let's go and download it." said Jack and wanted to go to gear up.  
"Wait." stopped him Hermione. "It continues with some kind of warning. It says that only Alterans may enter."  
"Aha." said Jack.  
"And the inscriptions also seems to be discouraging even Alterans. It says something about a possibility of death and that the well should be entered only by a true Alteran."  
"Aha." said Jack again and absently scratched the scar he had got from his attempt to fly a broom several weeks earlier.

"So you think there is some kind of security system?" asked general Hammond when they were in the briefing room.  
"Probably." answered Hermione. "They surely didn't want their enemies to use it so that 'only Alterans may enter' may mean some kind of DNA test. Maybe the gate won't materialize anybody who isn't Alteran."  
"It materialized the MALP." reminded them Samantha, who came as soon as she could.

"And the part about true Alterans?" asked Hammond another question.  
"Well, that probably mean that mixbloods like us might be accidentaly classified as non-Alteran and killed by the security system." offered Bentham.  
"Wait, wait." said Daniel. "That doesn't sound like Alterans at all. What if... Look, true Alterans were enlightened, doing magic and ascending. So what if the key element is a level of enlightement of the subject? It says that there is an ancient knowledge. That sounds like magic. So what if it requires somebody with magical capability?"  
"So, we'll call Harry Potter?" pondered Bentham.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione. "And what if it will slice him in pieces as soon as he get there?"  
"True, let's send there some animals first."

Harry and his three friends returned from the alpha site.

"OK, so what you've got there?" asked Harry when he got in the control room.

The planet with the Alteran inscriptions was dialed. When they got the image from the MALP again, they checked the animals. With the exception of a monkey which got caught in the unstable vortex they were alright.

Harry leaned to a microphone and said:  
"Luna, can you sense something on the other side?"  
"No Harry, I can't."

"What?" asked Hermione.  
"She's developing a sensory magic." answered Harry. "But she still has troubles with sensing beyond a wormhole so this isn't telling us much. Have the MALP found anything?"  
"No, it's an empty room." said Sam.

Harry then read Hermione's translation of the inscriptions and finally said:  
"I'm going in."

Ginny wasn't in the control room, but she caught up with Harry in a corridor.  
"I hope you know what are you doing." she told him.  
"No but I'm pretty sure. Sorry, I would take you with me to prove it but there is no professional reason for you to be there so I'm taking Luna instead. I'll call for help if we need it." he replied and hurried to the gate.

Harry cautiously stepped through. He arrived in the room. Apart from the animals and the MALP, it was empty.  
"OK Luna, come here." he said in his radio.

In a few seconds, she stood next to him.  
"Are there any traps around?" he asked her.  
"I have no idea." she answered.  
"Do you sense anything?" he asked tiredly.  
"Yes. I feel magic behind that wall." she answered and pointed.

"OK, stand back." said Harry and draw a handgun. Hermione saw that through MALP's camera and said:  
"Hey, I hope you aren't going to destroy it."

When Harry approached the wall, a strange device extended from it. Harry almost pulled the trigger but then lowered his gun and retreated. The device remained extended.

"What do you think about it?" asked Harry Luna.  
"It seemed to react on your presence."  
"Erh... What does your sensory magic tells you?"  
"Nothing at all."

A ten minutes later, the MALP and the animals were returned and some people joined Luna and Harry.

"So we are back where we were." stated Bentham. "The inscriptions weren't talking about this room but about that device. And the question remains: who is going to stick a head in there?"  
"Why do you think we are supposed to stick our head in there, maybe it's actually... ah, forget about it." tried Jack.  
"Can't we just somehow connect it to a computer?" asked Sam.  
"No, that's not possible. Electronic and magical devices aren't compatible."

"This is getting nowhere." said Harry. "I'll just look into that thing."  
"Harry, you can't just stick your head in there, it might be dangerous." opposed Ginny.  
"Well, we might have no other option." said Bentham.

Harry thought for a while and then said:  
"Dumbladore talked about claiming our heritage. If it was dangerous, he would say something like: 'Hey you mixbloods, forget about getting any crumbs from what we had in our time.'"

Finally, Harry approached the device. It cought his head and established a conection. He received some kind of signal. When he received the same but stronger signal again he realized that it was some kind of handshake. He responded and the device went into a stand-by mode. Harry closed the connection and the device released his head.

Harry stepped away from the device.  
"Don't go near it!" he told the others.  
"What happened?" asked Ginny.  
"I think I've just barely escaped something bad. That thing has it's own protocol. And it holds your head because interrupting the connection physically would probably be unhealthy. I have no idea what would happen to somebody with untrained mind."

After a while Harry calmed down and said:  
"I think I've encountered something like this before."  
"Where?" asked Hermione.  
"It felt like a pensieve."  
"Yes, yes, that makes sense." said Bentham. "They stored their knowledge about magic in a form of memories."  
"Or technology." added Hermione.  
"Well, it can contain their history." meant Harry. "But there is only one way to find out."

Harry again approached the device.  
"OK, I'll try to ask it about itself." he said and used the device again.

After a while, he was released and staggered backwards. Ginny quickly supported him.  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, I've been careful." Harry answered and grinned. "I think we've just hit the jackpot."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Harry rested for some time and then answered:  
"This is an Alteran emergency database. Made probably for eventualities like this. It's stored in a similar format as pensieve memories and guess what: it's powered by vacuum energy like our current way of magic."  
"That's impossible. Only wizards are able to use it. You can't bound it to an object." opposed Hermione.  
"Well, why don't you stick you head in it and ask for details?" offered Harry.  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.  
"You heard me. You can use it just like me. Well, better actually."  
"But what about these inscriptions?" asked Bentham.  
"They are true. The device reacts only on people with Alteran blood. But it doesn't check whether or not you have an acces to vacuum energy. However, you have to be able to control the device. The creators of this device never thought that there could be a normal Alteran who wouldn't be able to do so. Hence, if you have Alteran blood and still are unable to control the device, then it thinks that you are some kind of impostor or that something unexpected happened and goes into a dump mode. It spends its power source, erase it's memory and the alleged attacker is turned into some kind of vessel controlled by the data from device. The device is then effectively destroyed and the vessel attempts to solve the situation. And then the vessel dies becouse it's braincells aren't able to bear such stress."  
"Eh, so it's safe for me to take a closer look?" asked Sam.  
"Yes." answered Harry.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c began examining the device but found no connectors or control elements. Jack stood in the vicinity and watched them. Harry, Bentham and the other wizards and witches chatted about their found.  
"It's good thing that NID is in a bad light right now. Otherwise they would somehow interfere." said Bentham.  
"Yeah. Anyway, what are we going to do?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, we should start with discovering what are the contents of this emergency database." replied Harry. "But we have to be careful, it's quite aggresive. It literally inserts the data in your brain. It could be unhealthy if used too much."

Hermione thought and then asked:  
"Is it possible just to list the entries without accesing the contents?"  
Harry answered:  
"Hermione, this is not an SQL database. It doesn't have exactly divided entries. Everything in there is continuous and smoothly connected to other places of the database. But yes, it should be possible to just examine the contents without imbibing them."

When Hermione left the clutches of the device, there were no ill effects visible on her (unlike in Hary's case). She turned to others and said:  
"Well, this is really strange."  
"What is strange?" asked Sam.  
"Well, it's not like that everything in there is about technology and science. There are also historical and telemetric data. But there is very little about their philosophy and such, probably only just enough to dictate the behaviour of an incidental vessel. And there is nothing at all about magic."  
"What?" asked Bentham.  
"Yeah, I found it strange. So I wanted to see how is the database going to explain it's power source. I've entered very reserved query and retrieved basic data about it. It seems that it was primary power source of most of their technology. The answer contained the knowledge of the fact that it's possible to use an alien universe, or our own for that matter, to drain energy. In the process, the space itself is burned and exotic particles are created. But there was nothing about obtaining the universe - which as far as we know can be done only by a true wizard's soul. I've explicitly tried to find out something about it but nothing."

Everyone thought about this for a while and then Daniel said:  
"Well, maybe the knowledge about magic and enlightenment wasn't entirily mainstream. There are cultures where certain professions are tought only by its masters only to their apprentices."  
"Hey, this sounds like Star Wars." said Jack.

"Eh, yeah. Anyway, when I was at it, I've asked about the whole mind controlled technology and DNA checking." said Hermione. "It seems that this was quite common for them. It provided protection of their equipment against misuse by enemy and it was more effective then conventional interface. You know what that means Mr. Bentham?"  
"Eh?"  
"That we unenlightened wizards are not out of game."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

A Diary

"General, we have to keep this secret." said Tony Bentham. "If you disclose this found to the official authorities, you would have to also disclose the presence of Alterans on Earth."  
"Mr. Bentham, I don't see how is this going to work. How do you propose to do this?" replied general Hammond.  
"Let's tell only to the president. General I know you don't like this but some people would be very disturbed by the existence of the Alterans. And in combination with the archive? They would go nuts! They might even try to steal or destroy it. We have to act quickly and secretly while the NID is occupied by being investigated."

Hammond was silent and pondered the whole thing. Finally he said:  
"I'll call the president. In the meantime, try to asses the database. And find out if it's possible to move it here."

***

Harry willed the archive to retract and then they exctracted it from the wall.  
"Is it safe to carry it through the stargate?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, it should be."

***

A man wearing a dark cloak sat down at a table in a filthy pub in London. It was a wizarding pub, but there were three muggle teenagers in the opposite corner. They were pointing at the new arriver and silently discussing whether is he a part of the authentic setting of the pub.

"Yea, came puring in here the moment the wards went down." said the barkeeper. "It's a lot of extra money though."  
The man looked at him and said:  
"Two glasses of firewhiskey." and threw him a galleon.

By the time the drinks arrived, the man had already a companion.  
"We are prepared and waiting for you. Are you sure it's going to work?" whispered the second man.  
"Absolutely. The Dark Lord always said that it was his greatest weakness." replied the first and scratched his death mark.

***

Vernon Dursley was impatient and angry. He was stuck in a traffic jam.

When he finally got to the Privet Drive, he shut the car's door loudly and went inside the house. It was suspiciously silent in there.

"Petunia, I'm home." he called but there was no response.  
"Dudley?" he called again and proceeded to the living room.

They were there, sitting on the sofa. Dudley seemed quite worried but Petunia was outright horrified. And then a muzzle of a gun was pressed to his nape.

***

Mrs. Figg was making a tea. Suddenly, she heard something like a wail of hooter. The water for tea began to boil which caused the keetle to whistle and so Mrs. Figg thought for a while that she only imagined it. But when she was pouring the water in a cup, she heard it again. It was definitely a police hooter.

She went out, as well as several other people from her street. In five minutes, she got to the Privet Drive.  
'Oh my.' she thought when she saw what it was all about. She quickly went back home and called the Ministry.

***

Tony Bentham had his head in the device. He was taking a history lesson. Although they had agreed that no spellcaster would use the device (to keep their heads clear), Harry Potter stood nearby in case that something went bad. Daniel Jackson was waiting with a prepared notebook and microphone.

An airman knocked on the door suddenly. Harry went to open the door.  
"Pssh." he hissed. "Don't interrupt."  
"You've got a phonecall from Shacklebolt." whispered the airman.

Harry went to get the call.

When Kingsley explained the situation, Harry asked:  
"What are their demands?"  
_"Well in short, they want the secret of the new way of magic."_ answered Kingsley.  
"What? That's ridiculous. Did you explain it to them?"  
_"Sure, they didn't believe me. So I'm calling you."_

Harry put the receiver away and thought for a while. Then he told Kingsley:  
"We have no choice. We have to stop this at the beginning and show them that we are not negotiating with... terrorists."  
_"Very well, we shall attack them."_

Harry finished the call and made a mental note to make sure in the future that certain people close to him are secure.

***

Kingsley put down a receiver of a field telephone and approached the leader of the preparing police unit.  
"We shall attack them." he said to him as he was loading his gun. "Capture or kill all the terrorists. If you get an opportunity, try to get their leader alive."  
"And the hostages?" asked the officer.  
"There is no other way how to help them."

Tear gas and flasbangs were shot through the windows. The armored policemen broke inside the house, Kingsley was preparing to follow them.

The Death Eater inside was surprised at first but then quickly regained his composure. While the other exwizards opened fire, he dived in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him to delay the gas. Then he reached in his pocket and opened a safety cover of a detonating switch. His last thought was dedicated to Harry Potter and how much smarter he had obviously became.

Kingsley left his cover behind a car and wanted to run to the house. Then the house exploded. Kingsley was thrown back by the blast and the people watching from the perimeter crouched. Debris was raining all around.

Kingsley cautiously lifted his head. He looked at the place where the house was and silently sweared:  
"Oh crap..."

***

They were again in the briefing room. Tony Bentham was telling them a brief summary of the Alteran history since their arrival to the Milky Way till their departure.

"As you can see, there are a lot of gaps." said Daniel when Bentham finished. "For example why did they come here and why did they left? Where they, and us for that matter, were from? I'm quite sure the archive isn't telling everything."

Hermione then proceeded with a quick overview of Alteran technology. She also mentioned the city of Atlantis which Bentham already talked about. However, the archive didn't contain more detailed information in this matter and so all they knew was that Atlantis is away.

"Also, there is a lot about stargate and it's control protocol." said Hermione. "I think we should make more research in that matter."

The last issue were allies of Alteran. They quickly discussed Nox and Asgard who were both unaccessible at the time.  
"OK, that leaves us with Furlings." said Daniel.  
"Does the archive contain an addres where we could find them?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes, we've written it down." answered Bentham.

While Jack was assembling a team, Harry met Neville in potions department where Neville was working with plants.

"Hey. Ginny and me are going home in half an hour." said Harry.  
"Again?" asked Neville.  
"Yeah, becouse of my aunt's family. I have to make a statement to the press. Anyway, you wanna fly with us? You haven't seen your gran in ages."  
"Yeah, but I have to stay here. I'm working on this project you know. We are researching if it would be possible in the future to infuse plants with magic and use them for potions."  
"OK, have a time then."

By the time Harry and Ginny were already nearing to Britain, SG-1 and a few wizards returned from the Furlings' homeworld. They reported that apart from a few ruins nothing was there.

***

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!"

Every reporter tried to get his attention at once. There were no automatic quills this time. Only pens and notebooks. And even a nodded to one of them.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" asked the reporter.  
"Well, I feel like a somebody who just lost the last of his loved ones. It's worse then when my godfater died. He at least died in combat but Dursleys... they were killed, no slaughtered by ignorant fools who demanded something that can't be given. I can't say that I'm sad. No, I'm very angry. I'm enraged so much that I can't even feel sorrow. A short time ago, everybody was a bit angry at me. Now all I can say is that I am disgusted. The new way of magic is no secret! You were told what is needed! So what more do you want from me?!"

Reporters were a bit dumbfounded. Harry shut up when he realized that he was falling out of the role. Another reporter raised hand and Harry invited him to speak.  
"Mr. Potter, what was your relationship with Dursleys?"

This caught Harry's attention. What was that reporter up to?  
"They were my only family. I was only one year old when they took me in their care, so I grew in belief that they were my parrents and I continued to call them so even when they explained me that my parrents are actually dead. Now, I am completely alone."

The same reporter immediately asked another question without prompting:  
"Mr. Potter, are you sure? I mean, they were muggles and your accidental magic had to be strange to them. And I've heard some rumors about the incident with the sister of your uncle in your third year."

Harry scowled in his mind. How the hell did they learn about that? On the outside, he just saddly loughed (as if somebody who remembers something funny about his recently deceased close one) and said:  
"Yeah, aunt Marge. That was quite a fun - not that I did that intentionally. You see, she was very, very obese. My cousin and me, we didn't liked her much because she wasn't a very pleasant person. In my third year, my cousin kept daring me to do something magical to her. I told him that I can't but... well, accidental magic happened."  
Harry took a breath and continued:  
"As to Dursleys themselves, they were very tolerant and supportative in me being a wizard. It was quite a fun when I used telekinesis when my cousin and me were playing with a ball. Sometimes I broke things but my aunt and uncle never scolded me for that. When I went to Hogwarts and found out what a crazy world magic is, Dursleys were my rock which kept me grounded."

Harry was watching the reporter and regreted that Luna wasn't with him to sense the reporter's reaction. He wondered whether the reporter is actually up to something. After all, he digged up that incident with Marge.

When the mini press conference ended, Harry retreated and close a door behind him. Kingsley mockingly clapped.  
"Very good show Harry." he said.  
"Yeah." added Ginny coldly. "You might make a good politican."  
"Hey, no need to insult me. No offence meant Kingsley." laughed Harry.

"No offence taken." said Kingsley. "By the way, what if they ask about you and Dursleys at the Prived Drive?"  
"Then they will learn that we were completely normal family. Dursleys made sure to kept the way they treated me secret."

"Well Harry, it seems that your relatives were useful in the end." said Kingsley.  
"Yeah." replied Harry. "By the way, have we any idea if there are any complices of the terrorists out there?"  
"Nope."

Harry and Ginny wanted to leave but Kingsley stopped them:  
"One last thing. Meet me in the Department of Mysteries in twenty minutes, will ya?"

Harry and Ginny then met Arthur who was at the Ministry at the time. Harry asked him about Andromeda and Teddy.  
"They are discreetly moving." said Arthur. "The house felt empty to Andromeda anyway so she is selling it and buing something smaller. Nobody knows that you are Teddy's godfather but let's take no chances."  
"And you and mum?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, we live in the country so we've obtained a gun license. We bought a shotgun but I don't know how well would I be able to handle it - not to mention Molly. We are also considering to move, but... well, that has time."

When they met Kingsley, he led them to a dusty storeroom. He found the right shelve and told them:  
"Well Harry, you asked me for anything that belonged to Merlin. Two days ago, we found a record about an excavation of the dungeons under his castle in Glastonbury."  
"And?" asked Harry.  
"Well, no notes. Only a lot of gold and two strange artifacts."  
"Are they here?"  
"Well, the jewelry was sold as well as one of the artifacts which nobody knows what is it good for - if it was an artifact at all and not some kind of unusual jewelry."  
"And the other?" asked Harry.  
"Well, everybody thought it's completely useless, so it's still here."

Kingsley opened a drawer and took out a box and placed it on a table. When they opened it, they saw something that resembled a keybord from computer.  
"Yes, I see the resemblance as well." said Kingsley. "So far I haven't found out how to turn it on."  
"Shouldn't we show this to Dr. Carter?" asked Ginny.  
"Rather not." said Harry. "There are enough troubles with the archive as it is, no nead to bring more."

Harry placed his palms on the sides of the device. Then he pressed a few keys that were standing out. Suddenly, he felt a weak tug. What was strange was the fact that the tug was directed on his currently held mini universe. Harry never experienced something like that before so he panicked a bit. Then he tried to gave in and released his hold on his magical source but the tug was gone by that time. In the end, the mini universe did not reach it's destination nor did Harry hold it anymore.

Harry released the device and told the others what he experienced.  
"This device is probably powered by vacuum energy." he said then. "Ginny, would you try it please?"

Ginny touched the device but nothing happened. She pressed the same keys as Harry but again nothing.

"Hm, maybe there was some residual energy to power the tug which is gone now." pondered Harry.  
"Well, then we have to take this to SGC and let Carter and Hermione examine it." proposed Ginny.  
"Hey, not so fast. I still remember the... direction of the tug. I think I can make it if I try it several times." said Harry.  
"That's going to take a long time." said Kingsley.  
"Not necessarily." replied Harry. "My last mini universe wasn't spent so I'm just going to retake it. In fact, it's probably still somewhere around."  
"Where?" asked Kingsley and nervously looked around.  
"Not like this." laughed Harry.

Harry then asked Kingsley for a free room where he could relax a bit and try to power the device. After a cup of tea and some biscuits, Harry reclaimed his last powersource. He didn't know how to actually bind the source to an object (or to which part of the device for that matter) but he wanted to try anyway.

An hour later, he managed to send the universe in the right direction and felt that something automatically received it. Harry saw no effects but Ginny cried:  
"It worked!"  
Harry looked at her and asked:  
"Eh, what?"  
"Don't you see it?"  
"Nope, nothing different."  
"There is a hollographic display now."

They brought the computer to Kingsley who couldn't see anything as well. They concluded that the display is probably visible only to those who have vacuum energy.

"OK Gin, what do you see?" asked Harry.  
"Well, I think this some kind of password prompt." answered Ginny.  
"Well, that's it." said Kingsley glumly. "I bet Dumbledore is now laughing somewhere on the ascended plane."

Harry was staring in the wall.  
"Harry?" asked him Ginny.  
"Ehm, what about 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' or 'Dumbladore'?" said Harry.  
"What?" asked Kingsley.  
"Look, he was ascended." said Harry. "Why would he need a computer? I think he wanted us to find it and I wouldn't be surprised if he let us some kind of clue."  
"But why would he make it so complicated?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well, the ascended ones have their rules, he probably wanted to hide his actions." replied Harry.

Then they pondered about possible passwords and decided that they need somebody who can read and write in Alteran. Ginny knew only a few words, Harry was glad that he learned the alphabet and Kingsley had not bothered at all. Then they remembered Bill.

Bill was still working for Gringotts. Of course, they didn't need cursebreakers anymore but they found themselves in sudden need for people who would deal with humans who didn't know about the existence of goblins. Harry and Ginny met him when he was finished in work.

They tried various lines said by Dumbladore when he walked among them. Nothing worked. Then Harry asked:  
"Bill, what is an Alteran word for bumble-bee? I mean, not exactly Alteran, but what word would be used in the Ancient runes in the time of Merlin?"

Bill typed that in and confirmed. Ginny immediately cried:  
"Yes! We are in."  
"What do you see?" asked Harry.  
"A main menu: reading, editation, administration."  
"OK, let's read something." said Harry.  
"Uhm." said Bill. "Shouldn't we try the administration first? This password is quite transparent."  
"Yeah, yeah. But let's at least look at that reading option before we risk formating the entire disk in the administration."

They tried the reading option and found themselves in another menu containing a list of sections of the entries.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Ginny when she skimmed their names. "This is his diary and notes!"

The very first item was Merlin's personal diary. Then there were research topics like magical energy, magical powers and spells, magical focis and such. There was also a topic named 'Special research'.

They looked at the diary. It took them quite a while just to translate the first entry. Then Bill said that it was endless and that Fleur was expecting him. So they just went in the administration section and found there a password changing option.

The next day they called Hermione and explained their situation to them.  
_"What about Luna?"_ asked Hermione. _"It's going to be faster if she just read it."_

That was true since Luna knew Alteran. And so, they visited Kingsley and told him about it. And since Luna was needed at SGC because of her sensory and divination magic, Kingsley gave them a permission to take Merlin's notebook there. Hermione told about it to Bentham who talked to Hammond and made sure that the presence of it at the SGC would be secret.

Later that day, Harry, Ginny and Ron took a diplomatic plane to the Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

Snakes in War and Master Y.

Luna was sitting in front of Merlin's notebook. Harry, Ginny and Neville were standing behind her. The reading was quite exciting and even when much of it was already known to wizards, they were able to find a lot of new informations. At the moment, they were reading about magical scepters.

"It might be a way for Hermione and others to do magic." said Luna.  
"How?" asked Harry.  
"It's jewel is a sort of ZPM - it powers any magic performed with it. But the rest of it is a magical foci like a wand - so it requires similar abilities like for making wands and the issue of it's compatibility with the user is tricky."

They admited that making of such thing is beyond their capabilities at the time - since the task of binding a vacuum energy source to an object was beyond their capability by itself13. they moved to another Dumbladore's invention - magical staves which were some kind of focis and capacitors for vacuum energy users. However, the described process allowed the maker of a staff to make it only for himself. And it was made of a young tree by infusing it with magical energy - which was an art that only Neville began to understand.

In the meantime, Hermione and other (ex)wizards continued in learnig what kind of technologies Alterans had.

Then one day, this peacefull calm was interrupted by news from outside.

Both wizarding research groups were in the briefing room, reviewing their progress for Hammond and the gate activated suddenly.

Hammond immediately darted to the control room. Wizards made themselves scarce. Tony Bentham wanted to leave as well but then an ID was received.  
"Mr. Bentham, you can stay." said Hammond. It was Selmak.

Jacob, Hammond, Bentham and SG-1 entered the briefing room. Jacob curiously glanced at the big screen in front of the table. Benthem quickly took the remote and turned it off.

"Have you found out how to do without the aura?" asked Jacob.  
"Mr. Carter I'm sorry, but I would be more confortable if we left anything that concerns Alterans undiscussed. At least for now." said Bentham.  
"Sure."

Jacob sat on the chair and switched his voice to 'Selmak mode'. That was actually only a show since in both voice modes were both persons talking.  
"I'm bringing news." said Jacob. "The others didn't want me to but I think you should know."  
"We are listening." said Hammond.  
"There is a war out there. When Apophis lost his brother and failed to conquer your planet, his position was weakened."  
"Ha! And now there are sharks who smell blood in the water." interrupted Jack.  
"Yes. Another system lord, a Goa'uld named Sokar, is in war with Apophis. Other system lords are waiting at the sidelines."  
"Well, that's great, isn't it?" said Jack.

Tony Bentham caughed and said:  
"Well colonel, I bet it's not so simple. Is it Selmak?"  
"No, it isn't. There is a lot of factors to consider: if Sokar wins, won't he become even greater danger than Apophis was? Because when one Goa'uld defeats another, he takes over his planets, ships and Jaffas. Hence, the obvious strategy on our side would be to sabotage the stronger one of them. But if they find out, won't they unite against us? And what about the other Goa'uld?"

"So, the best action is no action at all?" asked Daniel.  
"Oh, not at all." answered Jacob. "Tok'ra are far from being inactive. However, I'm not at the liberty to say what are we doing."  
"So, how do we fit in all of this?" asked Jack impatiently.  
"Well, it was clear to me that you would find out about this war even without me telling you. Other Tok'ra want to deal with this just like we used to do before. But I have a feeling that when you destroyed the ballance, then you may be a sollution to this as well."

Jacob scanned his audience and then continued:  
"Look, I'm just asking for a bit of co-operation. When you destroyed Apophis's ships, you killed several Tok'ra as you know."  
"What are you suggesting?" asked Hammond.  
"I really think that you should co-ordinate your actions with our activities." answered Jacob. "Next time you want to you blow something up, tell us about it - in case that we had there our agents. But beware, you are risking that eyes of Goa'uld will turn on you."  
"Jacob, I think it's too late for that." said Hammond. "Apophis is already on us, there is no turning back. All we can do is to try not to make things worse - but we have to prepare ourselves as well."

Jacob then continued with describing of the current situation and after some time left again. Hammond then sat on a chair and seemed to be lost in thought. Bentham approached him and said:  
"General, I know what are you thinking about. You were right - we can't go back now."  
"Of course, I know." said Hammond.  
"If it's any comfort for you, I think Dumbladore expected this. It seems that things were quite stagnant in the galaxy till now, like in the wizarding community - and it seems that Dumbladore doesn't like stagnancy."  
"Well, if Earth is going to be his new Harry Potter than we have a big reason to worry." replied Hammond glumly.

***

"You can go in, the minister is expecting you." said a secretary.

Two house-elves went through the door to Kingsley's office.  
"How can I help you?" he asked.  
"Sir, we heard that you seek anybody who can do magic. We heard such rumour..."

***

Jack was driving a snowmobile. Bentham, Harry and Luna were sitting on the seats next to and behind him. Jack personally thought that the entire trip is stupid. But well, at least he got to see Alaska.

After few hours, they arrived in the general location.  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
"Nothing yet." answered Luna. "But we may search the area for residual traces."  
"That's OK, let's just wait." said Harry.

And so, they sat there and waited. Luna was telling Jack about some peculiar creatures allegedly living in Alaska. Suddenly she stiffened and concentrated on something.  
"What's happening?" asked Harry.  
She didn't answer and performed a very simple divination spell that she had found in Merlin's diary.  
"Three men are approaching the area. Nearly a kilometer to east."  
"Are they armed?" asked Jack and checked his hunting rifle.  
"I don't know." answered Luna.  
"She can't sense that." added Harry.  
"OK, let's hide the vehicle." said Jack.

They drived the snowmobile to the west side of the nearby rock. Harry and Bentham prepared their handguns though they knew that only Jack with his rifle would be able to be any good on such distance. They were waiting.

After a while, Luna sensed another thing.  
"It's here, a hyperspace activity. On that hill behind us." she said.  
"That's got to be him." said Bentham.  
"Well, it has to wait, they are here." said Jack who was scanning the horizon with his binoculars.

There were three men on scooters. They were armed with rifles.  
"Now is a perfect chance. They are on an opened space and we are hidden." said Jack.  
"Wait, we can't just shoot them." said Harry.  
"No?" said Jack. "And what is the possibility that three armed men will be in this location?"  
"Well..." started Harry but then realized that there is nothing to hunt in the area.  
"Bentham, is it possible that somebody else learned about this?"  
"Well, it was known to some house-elves. We were lucky that two of them contacted Kingsley. It's possible that somebody else heard about it and got the information out of some other house-elves."  
"That settles it." said Jack and aimed.  
"You can't just shoot them!" opposed Harry.  
"Don't worry, I'm intending to capture them allive. At least some of them..."

Jack shot. One of the scooters was dissabled and it's driver lost ballance and fell in the snow. But he immediately stood up and draw his gun. The other two stopped and took cover behind their scooters.  
"Drop your guns and come here with your hands above your head!" bellowed Jack. He got an answer in a form of a badly aimed bullet which was lucky to hit the rock behind which they were hiding. Jack shot twice more and disabled the other two scooters. Then he used the rest of the magazine to pin the men down and reloaded.

"OK, my ammo isn't unlimited so if they don't surrender, I'll have to shoot them." said Jack. One of the men dropped his gun and went out of his cover. One of the other guys yelled something at him and then stood up and shot him in the back. Jack exploited the opportunity and sniped the killer. The remaining guy surrendered.

"Eh guys, there is somebody up there." said Luna.  
Everybody turned. A small figure was standing on the hill behind them.

"Well, that wasn't an ideal way to introduce ourselves." said Harry.  
"Bentham, you go with me to get that remaining guy. You two go and meet that house creature."

While Jack continued to aim at the surrendered guy, Bentham drove the vehicle from the cover and then they continued together to the scooters.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" shouted Jack.  
"I... we... nothing." stammered the man.

Bentham in the meantime looked at the bodies.  
"Hey!" he shouted when he was searching the corpse of the killer. "The death mark! Wait, this is not real. It's only a tatto!"  
"You are wizards?" asked the surrendered man.  
"Yeah." answered Bentham and then took his radio and transmitted:  
"Harry, they are Voldemort supporters."

Harry and Luna were climbing the hill.  
"He is there." said Luna and pointed. They arrived to a small cave. They heard noises from inside, it seemed that somebody was packing. Harry received the call from Bentham.

"I'm Harry Potter!" shouted Harry in the cave. "Those guys were after you. They were evil, on the side of Death Eaters. We just want to talk."

Then Harry and Luna slowly entered the cave. There was a house-elf, probably not much older then 20 years. He had a bag over his shoulder and he was preparing to apparate.

"Wait!" shouted Harry.  
"Leave me alone!" screamed the house-elf.  
"This planet is in danger, we need your help. There are only four of us left who can do magic and none of us have your ability. We need you!"  
"But I don't need you! I just want to be left alone!"  
"Yes, we can do that. But what about the others? They won't leave you alone. A group of exwizards already killed my aunt's family when they wanted me to give them the 'secret of a new magic'. Do you think you can escape them? How far and how many times can you apparate before you run out of energy? But if we stick togather, we can protect each other.

The house-elf hesitated.

Harry, Luna an the house-elf returned down. Jack and Bentham were already waiting for them. Jack looked dubiously at the house-elf.  
"Err, guys." he said. "Is it just me or does this gentleman look like a master Yoda?"  
"Yes, that happens to be me." answered the house-elf. "Though nobody ever called me master."  
"Wait, wait. Your name is actually Yoda?" asked Bentham.  
"Unfortunately." answered Yoda. "My former master had an ill sense of humor."

"Yeah... Well, these guys are from England." said Bentham. "And because this is a covert operation, we should let Kingsley deal with the bodies and the prisoner and try to get some informations."  
"By the way, how are we going to get master Yoda in the helicopter?" asked Jack. "I don't think that soldiers at the base will believe that it's just a fanatical fan."  
"Well, he can apparate inside after we take off." replied Bentham.

* * *

Footnotes ... itself13.1 Although Harry was able to power up the notebook, he managed it only because notebook's automatical systems did the actual task instead of him.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Reinforcement from China

"It's not bad." answered Lucius Malfoy on the question how was he doing. His voice had a tone that nobody would normally connect with him.  
"Yeah..." replied Draco awkwardly. However, it was true. The containment facility for exwizard criminals resembled sanatorium more then was visiting his father. His mother wasn't there, they were taking turns to keep the visits as frequent as possible.

"And how's the business?" asked Lucius then (Draco started an advertising agency some time after the fall of the aura).  
"Great. It's really going great. The agency is becoming stable and I think I am good at it."  
"Adverts..." snorted Lucius. Draco knew what that meant. However, he also knew that even when his father might not like it, he agreed with him.

***

A fifteen year old boy in Kingsley's office drank his tea in almost ceremonious fashion. Kingsley and an exwizard from China were silently going over the boy's previous life. His name was Peng Jing-hao. Muggleborn, his father died and several years after his mother followed. Occasional accidental magic (of course) and an attempt of muggle China's regime to interfere - which caused the China's ministry of magic to loose track on him. Chaos during the war and subsequent fall of the aura caused that the boy's life was a real mess. He spent the past two years by working in a factory where he was practically a slave. Lots of troubles becouse of his magic and later its lost.

"It seems that the vacuum energy always sticks with people with unnatural childhood." said Kingsley. "In times like these, I really don't like the muggle China's regime."  
"Yeah, join the club." replied the Chinese exwizard. "Anyway, he developed some kind of Hindu philosophy to stay sane and accidentaly developed a weak ability to draw the energy of vacuum. Though it happened only sometimes and unintentionally. He never tried to exploit it. We would never learn about him if it wasn't for that incident with police."  
"What happened?"  
"Ha saved a group of exwizards from police. It was nearby the factory and he luckily had a powersource at the time. He somehow managed to discharge it in a form a heat."

Kingsley looked at the boy and then said to the Chinese wizard:  
"Ask him, if he wants to see Harry Potter."

Both Chinese talked for a while and then Peng nodded.

***

"...but his greatest advantage is his extraordinary orientation sense in hyperspace which is characteristic for all house-elves. They were even able to get through our jamming fields." concluded Harry.  
"Well, that enlarges my list of magical things that amazes me." said general Hammond. "This is a truly usefull thing - if he can take people and things with him."

"Yeah. Anyway, I have something else to discuss." said Harry.  
"Yes?"  
"We were thinking about what Selmak said. What if we didn't attempt to keep a ballance between Apophis and Sokar and didn't try not to keep a low profile to keep other Goa'uld from noticing us?"  
"No?"  
"Yes. What if a new side appeared and cheekily snuffed the victory from... well, Sokar probably. That would divert the eyes of Goa'uld from Earth and gave the archive team some extra time. Plus, it would make more difficult for Sokar to overtake Apophis's planets and soldiers."

Hammond looked at him and then asked:  
"And that new side...?"  
"Would be fictional. It would have to public and no Earth's weapons, not to mention uniforms. And no SG teams that are already known."

Hammond thought for a while and then said:  
"Yes, that could be an option. If it worked and if we were able to pull such stunt."  
"With Bra'tac's help, Luna's divination and Yoda's hyperspace travel - we are going to be. The deed itself will be done by myself."

Hammond again waited for a while and then opposed:  
"Still Mr. Potter, I don't think it's a good idea to send... kids on such a dangerous mission."

Harry sighted and then said:  
"General, I believe you read the briefing book about the wizards and the war. So I'll rather abstain from commenting."  
Then Harry leaned towards Hammond and continued:  
"We aren't going anywhere yet. We still have time to prepare and make one or two smaller actions first - to gain some renown for our fictional side."

When Hammond didn't answer, Harry stood up and said:  
"Well, if you excuse me, we want to try something that could give us another advantage."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat on the floor facing each other. Their eyes were closed and they were holding hands.

"Is it beter now?" asked Luna suddenly.  
"Luna, it would be better if we weren't constantly interrupted." replied Harry.  
"OK, just describe what you felt."

Harry and Ginny did (not that there was much to tell) and then Luna told them further instructions and hints she deciphered from Merlin's diary or discovered by herself in her experiments with divinatory magic.

"Eh Luna, would you mind if we tried that alone now?" asked Ginny when Luna ended.  
Luna looked around and said:  
"But we are alone... oh, as you wish."

When Luna left the room, Harry said:  
"I think it's wrong way for us. Luna's concepts of telepathy are designed for discreet mining of informations from enemies or for quick signal sending among team members."  
Harry then paused for a moment and then added:  
"But that's not precisely what we want for ourselves, is it?"  
"Yeah, I was hoping for something bit different." replied Ginny.

They sat there in silence for some time and then Ginny continued:  
"Look, we both have souls, or we are our souls for that matter, right?"  
"Err, yes?" replied Harry.  
"And these souls can interact with our bodies."  
"Yeah, what's you point?"  
"Look, if our souls can fly outside of boundaries of this universe and find our powersources, how difficult it would be for them to communicate with each other?"

Harry thought about it and then replied:  
"Well, if it worked and if we found out how to do it, wouldn't it be something that could work only in the state of unbound soul during a proper and quite exhausting meditation? And plus, we wouldn't remember anything from our communication afterwards."  
"Yes, but it would be a start. And maybe it would get easier in time. If our souls got closer in the process."  
"Yeah, that's something we still have to work on..." said Harry.

"Well..." said Ginny, leaned to him, cupped his cheek and lightly kissed him but Harry pulled away almost immediately and said:  
"Gin, how many times do I have to tell you that we should behave professionally in here. Hammond and his people don't take us seriously and this wouldn't help it."  
Oh my, thought Ginny, that boy was really testing her patience sometimes. He was still quite stiff from his brush with death and Ginny wondered whether Dumbladore had not somehow switched Harry's orientation when he was ascended.

Luna opened the door and interrupted them again:  
"Harry, Kingsley is on a video conference."

"I'm here." said Harry when he sat on a chair and adjusted a webcamera.  
"Harry, I have somebody to introduce to you." said Kingsley.

***

Harry dodged a weak bludgeoning curse and fired his own.

"Is it safe to bring him here?" asked Ginny. She was talking about Peng.  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
"Well, he might be bitter from his past. He might hate muggles. Like Voldemort."  
"Well, we'll see." said Harry and fired another curse.

Ginny couldn't evade so she at least met it with a force of her own and barely managed to disolve Harry's curse.

"OK, that's it. I'm out of power." said Ginny then and released the spent powersource.  
"Gin, there is no 'out of power' out there." laughed Harry. Ginny expected him to use magic when she was defenceless but he did not. He just cautiously circled around her and awaited her move. She lunged towards him but Harry deflected her attack and then used telekinesis to bound her legs. Ginny fell on the mat and sweared.

"Wrong move." said Harry. "If I was a Jaffa, you would be dead by now."  
"So what was I supposed to do?"  
"Use your last bits of energy to escape."  
"What?"  
"No offense Gin, but when you are out of energy, it's better to leave fighting to people who are better at shooting and CQC then you."

When they finished discussing tactics, they found Ron and Hermione and went to have an evening picnic. After they discussed Peng and ate their supper, girls began chatting with each other and left Ron and Harry alone.

"So, what about you and my sister?" asked Ron constrainedly.  
"What about us?" asked Harry in return.  
"Well... she doesn't seem extremely happy lately."  
"Yeah... about that..."

Harry reached in the picnic basket and took a knife.  
"You see, I think I need more time." he said and then he cut himself a bit.  
"Oi! Stop that! That's creepy!" shouted Ron and girls stopped chatting for a moment.

Harry put the knife back and sucked on his wound. Then he asked:  
"Ron, what are you suggesting in this matter anyway?"  
"What?"  
"What should I do with your sister?"

Ron blushed a bit and thought: He's got to be kidding me. Then he sheepishly said:  
"Uh, I don't know. Show some feelings I guess..."  
"Er... Could you be more specific? What exactly should I do with her? Wait... maybe if you could tell me what are you doing with Hermione when you are alone with her, then..."

Ron stared for a while and then shouted:  
"The hell I could! You are having me on!"

Harry started to laugh and fell on his back. Sometimes, it's good to be alive, he thought.

***

Harry was waiting in front of a door of a elevator the next morning. Daniel, who offered to join him, stood next to him.

"I hope colonel O'Neil won't make any remarks regarding his age when he meet him." said Harry.  
"I spoke with him. Let's hope he won't." replied Daniel.

Finally the door opened and Peng Jing-hao stepped out. He was followed by a Chinese exwizard, Tony Bentham and an airman. There was also a house elf with Peng. The elf was slightly different from the other elves that Harry seen so far, he was obviously from some kind of Chinese branch of house elves.

Daniel stepped forward and greeted them in Chinese. He also probably introduced Harry, who bowed slightly when Daniel gestured towards him.

Then they went to a conference room and Harry began to interview Peng.

"And you feel no hatred to muggles at all? After all you've been through?" asked Harry after ten minutes and the house-elf reluctantly seemed to be confused by Harry's question and said that he didn't.

"What if this is Tom Riddle all over again?" whispered Harry to Daniel. "I would be calmer if he simply admited that nonwizards wronged him and that he has reason to hate them."  
"Well, it's not so unbelievable." answered Daniel.14.1 "Have you ever seen a photo of Chinese prisoner before execution? They all wear such a calm and uninterested expression that it's almost horrifying."  
Harry raised an eyebrow questiongly and Daniel continued.  
"What I mean is that their culture, at least their nonalteran one, is very different from ours. Majority of Chinese take everything that happens to them as inevitable flow of destiny, as something they shouldn't be concerned about. It's their phylosophy. And if he was living among humans, then he probably sees the things the same way."

Harry found that a bit queer but he dropped the matter. He didn't thought that pushing Peng would be a good idea anyway. So he just continued talking to Peng for another ten minutes and then finished the interview.

***

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione in the medical department later that day.

"How did it went?" asked Harry and nodded towards Ron who was unwiring himself.  
"It's like the test made in Britain predicted." answered Hermione. "Half of his brain is a separate unit which is specialized for certain tasks. It is used for example when he plays chess. It's possible that it's a genetical artifact from Alterans who were better at controlling the mind-controlled devices then the others."

Ginny and Harry pondered about that a bit and then Ginny said:  
"So in normal life he can use only half of his brain? That explains a lot."  
Harry and Hermione laughed a bit.

Ron joined them and they left the medical togather.

* * *

Footnotes ... Daniel.14.1 It's possible that the following statements are untrue. If that's the case, I apologize to any Chinese who is going to read this.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Wargames

The next few weeks were filled with preparation for action and with research of the archive and the diary. They tried to understand the two entries contained in the 'Special Reasearch' topic but they didn't made much sense. While one of them was probably concerned with disolving of ghosts, the second was outright incomprehensible and somehow cohered with cybernetics.

And then came a day when Hary pursuaded Hammond enough to make him at least think about his proposal. Of course, a proper demonstration of their capabilities in a field exercise was required. Harry and his team (which consisted of Ginny, Luna and Yoda - Peng was too young and Neville's abilities were so far noncombative) were to be pitted against one of the SG teams.

Harry's organization of the team was simple: he and Ginny were the main striking force. Luna and Yoda were in the behind and supported the team with area survey and emergency transport. Moreover Luna was able to coordinate the team with telepathic signals. Harry and Ginny were still working on a deeper telepathic connection.

Both teams (Harry's and the opposing SG team) went through the Stargate to the Alpha site. They were armed with modified Zat'n'ktel. The rule was: who is stunned (either by Zat or by bludgeoning curse) is out and it was forbidden to shoot somebody twice (though the modifications on the guns made sure that the second hit wouldn't be lethal).

Both teams went to their starting positions and the monitoring team took it's place as well.

"OK, guys." said the leader of the SG team. "As you know, Luna Lovegood can 'see' us. So we shall stick to wide open places and we shall cover each other's backs. No one is going anywhere alone and we aren't going anywhere where we could be ambushed. Is that clear?"  
The other three soldiers grunted in response.

A quarter an hour later, Harry and his friends were watching the SG team from the wood.  
"Aren't they going to search for us?" asked Ginny.  
"Apparently not." replied Harry.  
"This is ridiculous!" continued Ginny. "In real, we would simply let them be or sniped them if we had a sniper with us."

Harry thought a little and them said:  
"OK, listen. They are going to pass that edge of the wood over there soon. I shall wait for them there. I'll levite a Zat and open a fire on them to distract them. I want you three to apparate behind them and then we shall attack them from both sides. Yoda, can you transport two people with you at this distance?""I believe so." answered Yoda.

They did as Harry said. When the SG team was ambushed from behind, Harry charged and retrieved his weapon. The fight was over soon.

Both teams returned to Earth and reviewed the exercise with general Hammond. After all the arguments were exchanged, Hammond asked the leader of the SG team:  
"You were there. Do you think these people are prepared for action?"  
"Well, they are certainly good..." said the officer and then hesitated. He risked that his assesment would send three kids in harms way.  
"Harry slew a basilisk when he was twelve for crying out loud!" exclaimed Ginny. "And he even didn't use any magic."

"No, wait Ginny." said Harry. "General, I understand why are you all hesitant. We might have won this little exercise but it was too simple and you didn't get what you really wanted - to see how are we going to act under a pressure - like in hopeless or difficult situation or in case of loss of one of us."  
"Well, it might be a factor." replied Hammond.  
"In that case I want you to remember that in real situation we won't go anywhere alone. And I have proposal: let's make a second exercise. But this time, let's make it more complex. And to ensure that our opponents won't take it easy on us, pit the SG1 itself against us. I think we all know colonel O'Neil's opinion in this matter."

Hammond though for a while and then said:  
"Very well."

***

Harry's team arrived at the alpha site. SG1 and SG2 were already there and Jack was silently talking with major Ferretti.

"OK." said the leader of the monitoring team. "Your task is to retrieve the password from colonel O'Neil and return with it here. Colonel?"  
On those words, Jack took a pen and a small notebook and wrote something. Then he tore the page out, folded it and put in his pocket.  
"We are heading north. It's forests so it won't be unfair for you." he said with a smile. Then both teams boarded jeeps and drove away. Harry waited for ten minutes and then they followed.

"Why do we have to walk?" asked Ginny as they were following the clearly visible tracks.  
"There might be one or two reasons." replied Harry.  
"First, the want to see us to use magic when we aren't entirely fresh. Second, these tracks and very warm engines easily picked by Luna can be a trap."

An hour later, Luna said:  
"The jeeps are in front of us, still warm."  
"Do you sense any people?" asked Harry.  
"No."  
"Hm... That means nothing. It's possible that Teal'c has a way to avoid your senses. Let's conduct a standard area sweep."

The jeeps were on an edge of a forest. Nobody was in the area and all the footprints were leading on a game path. Harry and his comrades debated for a while if they should move or simulate a destruction of the jeeps and then followed.

"They are in front of us." said Luna after ten minutes. They continued for a while until she got more accurate readings.

The area was circumscribeb by a range of hills and rocks from north and north-west. When Luna drawed positions of the SG members, Harry said:  
"They are goading us."  
Six people were spread in a fan in the forest. Their positions were centered around a seventh person, who was at the foothills.  
"You see, it's possible for us to slip between them or avoid them entirily by going through hills on north." continued Harry.  
"Aye." agreed Ginny. "It's a trap. Probably involving Teal'c. And there is no weay for us to know if O'Neil is really this person behind the others. He might be somewhere in the forest."

After a brief discussion they agreed to attack all the sentinels one by one before moving further. Thanks to Luna's magic, they were able to easily outmaneuver SG2 and one by one, they stunned its members. When they reached Ferretti, he was talking with somebody by radio. Harry and Ginny attacked and although Ferretti's experience made him a bit tougher target then his men, the encounter was a short one. Yet they had to admit that his hands were quite bound by training's safety protocols.

Ferretti woke up after a while and Harry helped him to stand up:  
"Sorry." he said. "The jeeps are where you left them. Your team is already heading there."  
"Yeah." grunted Ferretti. "Good luck kids."

When Ferretti left, Luna said:  
"He expected this."  
"Aye." agreed Harry. "SG2, or at least it's part, was to be sacrified if we choosed to attack. What's the situation Luna?"  
"The two remaining people retreated to the third. Still no trace of the fourth."

When they approchad the foothil, Harry climbed on a tree and surveyed the area with his binoculars.  
"OK." he said when he got down. "I didn't see anybody but I think that colonel O'Neil is in that small cave in that rock up there. And according to the coordinates from Luna, dr. Jackson and major Carther are covering the area and each other. And, of course, they are covered by O'Neil who can shoot anything that approaches from his position."  
"SG1 are far more better soldiers then we are." said Ginny. "Even when we know where they are the attack will be very risky unless we use telekinesis."  
"Or teleportation." added Yoda.

Harry stared in the direction of O'Neil's hideout and pondered their options. Then he said:  
"That's what they want. They want us to use magic so we won't have enough energy to deal with whatever surprise Teal'c has for us."  
"Only Luna used magic so far." disagreed Ginny. "Our reserves are big enough to deal with this."  
"Yeah, and Hammond will then say: 'So you almost depleted your energy in a middle of enemy territory?' And I don't want to risk anything anyway." replied Harry.  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Yoda.  
"Hm... The question is? Where is Teal'c? Surely every smart soldier will recognize that the best place for him to hide is in the cave where he would be able to take out anybody who will try to attack O'Neil and take his password." pondered Harry aloud.  
"And that's why he is going to be there!" exclaimed Ginny.  
"Yes, yes. But we can't be sure. We need two things. Yoda, can you enter the hyperspace right after leaving it?" asked Harry.  
"Well, if you need." answered Yoda.  
"Great. That deals with the possibility of Teal'c's presence in the cave." said Harry. "Now Luna, do you know a spell, that would..."

Samantha Carter watched the forest from her hideout in bushes. Suddenly she saw something move. It was somewhat blurred but she recognized it as Luna. Without thinking why would Luna expose herself, she moved in a firing position and fired. The bolt shot through Luna who apparently didn't notice anything and continued walking. Carter hesitated - normally she would continue to fire but that was forbidden in this case. Colonel O'Neil peeked out from his hideout when the disturbance started. He saw Luna's image and unlike Carter, he recognized it for what it was.  
"Carter! No!" he shouted in his radio but it was too late - the blurred image disappeared and real Luna said:  
"I'm here major."  
Carter immediately turned towards the voice but was stunned before she could do anything.  
"Damn!" sweared O'Neil and tried to shoot Luna but he didn't have a clear shot and he was too far away so he only managed to expose himself.

Daniel wanted to intervene but had to take cover from Ginny's shots. Yoda took a run-up and dived in a hyperspace window. He appeared behind and above O'Neil and dropped on his back. His momentum caused O'Neil to loose balance and they both fell in another window. They dropped next to Harry. It was O'Neil's first trip through hyperspace so he was quite unbalanced. Harry took O'Neil's dropped Zat and aimed it at him.  
"Could you give me the password in your pocket please?" asked Harry.  
"Sure..." said Jack when he recovered a bit. He reached in his pocket and pushed a button of a small remote in there. A flash of light emitted from the cave.

At the same time, Teal'c received an electroshock from a device on his arm. He woke from his trance and loosened the straps that held him in a light hole where he was hidden. He descended in the cave and draw his gun. The cave was empty (aside from the smoke from flashbangs).

"Harry." said Luna. "Teal'c is in the cave - he awoke."  
"How expectable." said Harry to Jack. "Now the password please!"  
"Yeah, the password, where did I put it?" said Jack.  
"You're stalling." said Harry and shoot him. Then he told Luna to search him.

Harry turned to the cave. Teal'c was skilfully climbing down. Ginny wanted to shoot him but doing so could be potentially harmfull for him in his current position. Teal'c jumped down the last several searched Jack's pockets and soon found tatters of the paper with the password. Harry and Ginny started to trade fire with Teal'c and Daniel who pinned them with their superior marksmanship.

"Yoda, Luna, get O'Neil back to the jeep!" shouted Harry when he learned about Luna's found. Luna wanted to drag Jack but immediately realised foolishnes of her doing.  
"Run back to the jeep!" shouted Yoda at Luna, then grabbed Jack and made a hyperspace jump of the most efficient length (from the aspecpt of the consumed energy - while entering the hyperspace costed him much, too long travels costed him even more).

In the meantime, Teal'c and Daniel began closing on Harry and Ginny. While Daniel was keeping Ginny occupied, Teal'c tried to get closer to Harry. Harry threw a bludgeoning curse on him, but Teal'c dived behind a tree.  
"Hm, let's let him play it as he wants..." thought Harry and ran to a cover closer to Teal'c and farther from Daniel. While Daniel and Ginny traded shots, Teal'c and Harry were doing the same and getting closer to each other.

When they met, Harry tried one last time to shoot his opponent but missed. Teal'c did a somersault and returned the shot. Harry was completely uncovered for him from this new angle and it was impossible to miss him at such a close range. And yet, the bolt never reached Harry. It's trajectory was bended about a meter in front of him. Teal'c froze for a moment in surprise.  
"Sorry." said Harry and shot him. Teal'c fell but then he just shook his head and stood up again.

"Well, it seems that our Zat'n'ktels were calibrated for humans." said Teal'c.  
"Obviously." replied Harry and backed away from him.

A few seconds later, Daniel was pinned down by the combined fire from Harry and Ginny. They could overpower him if they wanted. Harry quickly considered what would general Hammond recognize as a more tactical decision and then he decided to retreat. Harry and Ginny vanished among trees and followed Luna and Yoda.

"Shouldn't we purseue them?" asked Daniel.  
"Why? Do you think there would be any space left for us in the jeep?" replied Teal'c.  
"Well, probably not. Let's check on Carter..."

***

"But you failed to retrieve the password." said Hammond.  
"Not exactly." opposed Harry. "We retrieved the tatters from that paper. We could give it to analysts who would reconstruct it. And we captured colonel O'Neil who knew the password."  
"No, you shot him dead." said general.  
"Well, if you remember our conservation general, in the real situation, we would carry a normal zat which would represent a normal zat and not a P-90. So we would be able to stun him. And if not, I would use a magic. Or I would simply pick up a rock or a branch and bash him in the head."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Jack. "I wouldn't be very gratefull for that."  
"Exactly."

"Still, one might say that the major factor in your succes was the usage of the abilities you kept secret from us and for which the SG1 was unprepared." continued Hammond.  
"We haven't kept secret anything from you." opposed Hary. "But our knowledge and skill with this new way of magic is increasing each week. You are forgetting that all of us were already trained in it, now we only have to find a way to do things differently. And you are also forgeting that this is magic - its possibilities are limitless. It's impossible to be prepared for it - with the exception of certain device that is in the possesion of British army and against which we are immune."

After a moment of silence, Teal'c said:  
"If I may: when I was at this age, I was already in the final training camp."  
"Yeah, but that was you." said Jack. "And I bet that Jaffa's training is much harsher then ours."  
"I see." said Harry. "I understand your concern since we weren't through your military brainwash-training procedure. Yes, we were in the war with Voldemort but we weren't pushed to our limits in boot camps while being constantly shouted at by our drill instructors to see how much we can take. I assure you, we can take a much..."  
With that, Harry lifted his T-shirt, draw a knife that he had still strapped to his belt and cut himself across his chest.  
"Oh come on!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Or are you afraid that I would fall apart if Ginny or somebody else fell in battle? Trust me, I was there and I know how great it is so I would rather rejoice for my lost you see, there is nothing we are scared of, nothing that could sway our determination, ..." continued Harry but then he was interrupted by Luna:  
"Harry, this brings me to an interesting question."  
"Yes?" asked Harry warily.  
"It seems that you don't feel any physical pain. So, am I assuming correctly that you are unable to feel physical pleasure as well? I mean, Ginny seemed to be frustrated lately."  
Everybody managed to keep (more or less) a stone face. Only Carter blushed slightly.  
"Luna." said Harry. "I would make a remark about your exceptional ability to choose a right question and time to ask it but I think it's futile. So I'll just tell you this instead: each and every one of my nerve endings is working perfectly. Thank you for your concern."  
"You are welcome."

Harry and possibly Ginny as well then wanted to say a few more things about the benefits of their involvment and about them not needing to prove anything to anybody but recognized that they wouldn't be saying anything new.  
"Well, I think we shall let you to discuss our future in SGC." said Harry and stood up. "May we go now?"  
General just waved his hand.

"What do you think they'll decide?" asked Yoda when they were out.  
"Well, it's possible that they won't let out there anybody under eighteen in action. In that case, at least you should be able go." replied Harry.  
"Well, I hope it won't come to that. I got used to the four of us." said Yoda.

Luna then went to meet Peng for a lesson of Alteran and Yoda went to his was just sipping her cocoa from a vending machine and staring in nowhere. Harry aproached her from behind and gently massaged her sore shoulders. Then he asked:  
"So Gin. Do you want to work on our telepathy before bed?"  
"Sure."

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

First strike

_**AN**: I managed to forget that Bra'tac had burned all the bridges by this time. So I had to do a lot of rewriting. So if you find certain parts of this and the next chapter a bit strange - it's thanks to that._

Harry and Teal'c circled against each other in a ring in the SGC gym. The things had been bit awkward between them since Teal'c's "defeat" and so they decided to get to know each other in a boxing session.

To Teal'c's amazement, the first thirty seconds revealed that while Harry couldn't hold a candle to Teal'c superior strength, endurance and technique, he was faster and more agile. After a few minutes, Teal'c still had not managed to hit him. On the other hand, the hits that Harry had managed to score had gone almost unnoticed by his opponent.

Then, as Harry grew more tired, his luck run out and Teal'c's backhand sent him on the ropes. Harry shook his head and then ducked just in time to evade Teal'c's next punch. After another minute, Harry was sent on the floor.

"That would be enough for now." said Teal'c and tossed Harry a bottle of water.  
"OK." panted Harry out.  
"Your reflexes seemed to be extraordinary." continued Teal'c.  
"I was a seeker back a school." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Harry explained.

"I have an idea." said Teal'c then.  
"Yes?"  
"Let's make the next fight more real. A free style and you would be able to use telekinesis."  
"OK."

They moved in the ring again. Teal'c tried to wrestle Harry, but Harry escaped and didn't let Teal'c to get close to him. After a minute he found an opening and from a point-blank range fired a minor bludgeoning curse in his opponent midsection. Before Teal'c regained his composure Harry was already raining jabs at him. Teal'c answered with a right hook which Harry tried to block and hissed and stumbled back as pain from the impact shoot through his arm. Harry made a mental note to never underestimate Teal'c again.

Teal'c then advanced on Harry and their game of cat and mouse (though gifted with telekinesis) continued. They called it a draw after a several minutes since it was clear to both of them that in a real situation, Harry would already used something more leathal then minor bludgeoning curses and killed his enemy.

"I have a proposal." said Teal'c as they were leaving the gym. "I can teach you the Jaffa fighting techniques so you wouldn't have to waste your magical energy. They are made for Jaffas but I think we can modify them for you."  
"That would be great!" replied Harry. "Er... could Ginny join us? She was a seeker too."  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and answered: "Possibly."

***

"OK, and this one is...?" said Luna and the soldiers infront of her raised their signs. An assistant in a corner noted their choices in his notebook for later statistics.  
"It was a beta signal." said Luna. Then she broadcasted another telepathic signal and the soldiers again made their guesses.

Harry and Ginny were silently watching from the door. They, as fellow half-Alterans, could recognize every signal Luna sent.

"Have you noticed who had the greates hit-ratio in that group?" asked Ginny when they left.  
"The youngest ones?" replied Harry.  
"Yeah. Specifically those who are Luna's closest friends from her 'telepathy adepts group'. It seems that she is forming a ring of compatible minds around herself."  
"Well, that can't hurt. Unless they were doing something inproper to tune themselves on a same wave. I heard that she lets nobody but her inner ring on her intermediate sessions."  
Ginny sighed and said: "This is Luna. Anything is possible with her."

Then they met Peng. They practiced a rite of vacuum-energy obtaining but Peng still couldn't do it on command. Ginny had a theory that his spirit won't deliver a powersource unless it's really needed.

But Harry was more troubled with Peng's quitness and detachnes. He never talked about his past and his way to had even tried to tell him about his own past once but it had not intrigued Peng a bit.

When Peng left for his quarters, Harry told Ginny:  
"Gin, we need to talk."  
Ginny sat on a couch and replied: "OK, I'm listening."  
"You see, Luna's session and our conversation afterwards reminded me of something."  
"And that is?"  
"Look, I know that you wish that I was more... physical towards you. But the point is that I love you, I really do. I wish our connection was stronger so I could show you. And I believe that in time, I shall become more... normal. Especially if we manage to establish a strong telepathy channel between us."  
"Harry." interrupted Ginny. "I believe you. And I love you too. I might be a bit irritated but I knew what was I going into. But I think that you probably wanted to discuss impact of our feelings on our future in this project, right?"  
"Yeah. It's against the rules. Our judgment might be influenced in a critical situation - or at least our superiors will think so."

Ginny sat in silence for a moment and then said:  
"Harry, who would you like to cover your back in battle? Me, an Alteran with working magic, or a Joe who doesn't give a damn about there being only six of us? And plus - it seems that telepathy is easier among people who are close to each other, so our affection may be an asset, not a liability."  
"So, when Hammond starts with it, we shall make him take what we have to offer or fire us all?"  
"Yeah. He is a reasonable man. He already bent the rules, he shall bend them a bit more."

***

"Sir, we are receiving Selmak's IDC."  
"Open the iris." ordered Hammond.

A few minutes later, general Hammond, Selmak, SG1 and Harry were sitting in the briefing room.

"It's just a simple mine. It's good for what you plan. You can storm in, free the prisoners, blow it up and leave." said Selmak.  
"And the guards?" asked Hammond.  
"From twenty to thirty Jaffas."  
"Well, well Potter." said Jack. "That's quite much if you aren't going to use any of earth's heavy weaponry."  
"It's necesarry. We don't want to be recognized." replied Harry.

Selmak then shared the rest of the informations about their target and then he left. The preparation of the attack plan started.

The most important thing to do was not to use any weapons made on Earth (which would made them easily recognizable).For this purpose, Carter modified several Zat'n'ktels. The internal 'guts' of the weapons remained same but were encased in different encasments which resembled some kind of sci-fi rifle.

The next were uniforms. After a brief dicsussion, they decided to use old Auror uniforms.

They've also hoped that they would be able to use potions in the mission but Neville and the other wizards working on that project had not prepared any yet.

The last and the most discussed issue was the composition of the striking team. Jack insisted the he should personally oversee the entire operation. But Harry opposed:  
"You can't go with us. Somebody could recognize you and link us with Earth. It should be only me, Ginny, Luna, Yoda and Luna's guys."  
"Are you kidding?" objected Jack. "Such a group would be a group of greenies. General, somebody with experience should be there."  
"I agree." said Hammond and walked to the screen with map. "SG2 will stay on this hill with heavy caliber sniper rifles and rocket launchers. They shall moniter the situation and if anything goes wrong, they will intervene. With a bit of luck, nobody shall notice it was us even in such situation."

The next day the entire company stood infront of the gate. When it opened, Luna said:  
"There is a group of guards. No heavy weapons. There and there." and showed in their directions. Grenades and flashbangs were thrown in and after that Luna's boys opened fire and stepped through, followed by Harry and his friends.

When Ferretti ariwed as well, leader of Luna's boys reported:  
"Sir, no one escaped."  
"Very well." replied Ferretti. "Continue as planned."

Both groups then continued to their possitions. They disposed of a patrol unit they met on their way and soon after that, Harry was lying above the mine and watched it with his binoculars.

After he assesed the situation bellow him, Yoda transported him, Luna and the leader of Luna's boy's in a hut with mining tools.

"Unbelievable." said Harry. "They have hyperspace ships and yet they are using tools like from Middle Ages."  
"Probably don't want their slaves to get any advanced technology in their hands. Shall we start?" replied the soldier.  
"Yeah. Luna, prepare the others."

Then two of them took grenades and hurled them at the command post which was about twenty meters away from their hut. The other two tossed flashbangs. Harry hoped that nobody would make the connection with Earth because of that.

At the same time, Ginny and half of the soldiers started to descend while the other half covered them. They also used smoke and Ginny diverted any bolts from staff wepons that came their way. Luna coordinated them and while they were far from fighting like one man, it was still bettern then using walkies.

On a hill, SG2 was watching the battle. A soldier next to Feretti was aiming his rifle and asked:  
"Sir? At least a shot or two?"  
"Negative." replied Feretti. "Stay prepared but don't shoot."

The battle was quickly coming to it's end. Harry saw a Jaffa who looked like a highest commander (currently, since the original cammander might had been killed or knocked out in the explosion).He tried to cover himself behind one of the slaves. Harry reached out with his powers and the Jaffa was lifted in the air and thrown back. His staff weapon slipped from his hands. Harry then proceeded to tow him towards the Jaffa was sprawled on the ground before him, Harry aimed a gun at him and sneared the sentence that Daniel taught him:  
"Only a fool serves false gods." and stunned him.

After the battle (or little skirmish to be more precise) Luna's boys (who had a translator among them) explained to the slaves that they are free (and prevented them from beating the Jaffas to death) and secured everything valuable in the mine (including some naquadah).SG2 retreated to an unpopulated planet where support units were waiting. They were soon followed by Harry and the others.

Then all the slaves received medical treatment while the loot was cataloged (and of course, the deception remained uninterrupted for the whole time). When all the slaves were sent to their respective planets, everybody returned to SGC.

***

"Well, you won one little skirmish. We've already achieved better things in the past." said Jack at the debriefing. "But what do you want to do from now on?"  
"Well, I don't deny that." replied Harry calmly. "The goal of this mission was to test our combat capability in a true battle. But we also seeded tidings about a new side in this conflict. And those tidings are soon going to be confirmed."  
"With the Apophis's assassination?" stated Hammond.  
"Eventually." replied Harry and when he saw the looks of the others, he continued: "Yes, I know that's a feat that we won't be able to pull of without a few more advantages than we had today. But before we get to it, we have to do something else first."  
"And that is?" asked Sam.  
"Well, if we just waited till Apophis is on his knees and then killed him, it wouldn't mean much, would it? Because all the credit would go to Sokar, right? So I think one more hit is in order. And Selmak mentioned that Apophis, in his last spasms before defeat, was constructing a new ha'tak which might delay Sokar's victory."  
"And you want to destroy it?" asked Jack who didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
"Yes."

General Hammond sighed and then said:  
"Mr. Potter. Are you aware that not even Tok'ra knows any detailed info about defences there?"  
"Yes. Then we have to contact master Bra'tac. He might know something. And we shall need him in the assassination anyway."  
"Still." continued Hammond. "Such mission would require a huge amount of soldiers and we would sustain heavy losses in it."  
"No, not necessarily." replied Harry.  
"Well, we are listening."  
"It can be done by only two people. As you remember, there was an idea to send a dragon through the gate not so long ago. It was discarded and Grawp was sent instead because there were no dragons that we would be able to make to come through. But Tony Bentham found the idea very hilarious so he didn't let it go. Recently he told me that he had a couple of dragons fromPeru16.1 prepared to go through the gate."  
"You mean you are going to ride those dragons?" asked Jack disbelievingly.  
"Oh come on colonel, dragons can't be ridden, everybody knows that. Nope. We shall use them only to create chaos. They developed a way how to get them through the gate. So far they tried it with wooden fake and a veil of water. And if the female disappears in the gate, the male should follow her. We are going to have only one try because after their first trip the dragons aren't going to go through it ever again. They are going to be edged by their trip and Jaffas on that planet are probably going to attack which will enrage them."  
"Excuse me. What good are dragons going to be against gliders?" asked Sam.  
"Trust me." laughed Harry. "I've faced one of them and it was no fun."  
"Basilisk, dragon... Is there something you haven't fought yet?" asked Jack with a slight hint of irony.  
"Since you ask, I haven't killed a Goa'uld system lord yet." replied Harry and the continued: "Anyway, the dragons are only going to be a distraction. After they are in, Luna and me shall go in on hippogriffs, set the charges on the antigravity dock (if they are constructing the ha'tak in it), blow it up and return. Of course, the details depends on the informations that Bra'tac is going to give us."  
"And what's going to stop the Jaffas there from shooting you down?" asked Jack.  
"Luna will be able to make us less noticable. If they won't know about us, they shouldn't notice us. And that's why there are going to be only two of us - she is unable to hide more people and their mount's as well. Well, and after we finish this mission, we can start planning with Bra'tac the assassination."

Harry finished and expectantly watched other people around the table. Then Teal'c broke the silence:  
"There is bound to be a lot of technology. Maybe it would be a great opportunity for theft as well."  
"Are you joking?" exclaimed Jack. "You can't seriously think that sending two kids to destroy a ha'tak is a good idea."  
"Enough of this." interrupted general Hammond. "We need to get more information first. I think we all shall agree that miss Luna and master... mister Yoda can contact master Bra'tac without being discovered."  
"Indeed." said Teal'c. "However, master Bra'tac doesn't know them a they can't speak goa'uld. I should go as well."  
"No, we can't risk that. If anybody saw you, Earth would be implicated." said Hammnd. "Just write him a letter explaining the situation."

People started to stand up when Jack turned to Luna and Yoda and asked:  
"By the way, how are you going to get to Chulak?"  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea." replied Yoda.

***

Luna and Yoda stood before the gate. They wore a simple clothes and cloaks that were often worn by the Jaffas on Chulak. Luna carried a concealed zat. Yoda wore a band around his had to flatten his ears.

"Are you sure yo don't want me to come with you?" asked Harry.  
"No, the less of us, the better." replied Yoda.

The dialing process started and Sam silently asked Harry:  
"Is this possible at all?"  
"For him? Yes. But I wouldn't try the same thing with a ship."

The gate opened and Yoda clutched Luna's leg.  
"OK, about two hundred meters to the left." said Luna. Yoda then opened a hyperspace window and they were gone.

Yoda quickly found the warmhole and flew through it. On Chulak, he turned to the designed location a returned to the normal space. They were in a terrain depression and there were trees and bushes around them. Nobody saw or heard them. They discreetly continued to the city. When a large group of Jaffas came from the opposite direction, they just stepped aside and let them pass.

It took them some time but thanks to Teal'c's directions and Lunas powers, they managed to locate Bra'tac's hideout in wood. They were heading towards him when Luna sensed his movement and said to Yoda:  
"I think he has spotted us."

Bra'tac tried to flank them but they kept coming towards him. When they were near, they raised their hands and Luna started to call him. Bra'tac came out and aimed his weapon on stared at the strange couple and then he asked:  
"Who are you?"

They did not understand and so Luna just handed him the letter from Teal'c. Bra'tac took it and started to read. After a few lines, his eyes widened in disbelief. Had Teal'c really written that?

"Is this a joke?" asked Bra'tac. When Luna and Yoda didn't answer, he kept asking. Yoda finally understood and teleported behind the Jaffa. Bra'tac jumped in surprise.

Luna and Yoda watched Bra'tac expectantly. He considered what he should had his contacts among Apophis's men but he wasn't sure if he should blow their covers for he started to write an answer.

After a few more hours, Luna and Yoda returned to the gate and when it opened (and Luna checked if there is the SGC on the other side), they returned to Earth.

* * *

Footnotes ...Peru16.1 Peruvian dragons are the smallest dragons in the JKR's world so they should be able to go through the gate. Their fangs are poisonous but I have no idea if they are able to breath fire.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Fall of the Second Serpent

The gate was spinning again. Luna and few of her boys stood infront of it. Two edgy dragons were perched above them. The ramp to the gate had a strange platform attached to it.

When it opened, Luna again directed her boys who opened fire from their grenade they left the gate room and the dragon tamers stepped forward and brought the male dragon was disturbed by the gate but he landed on the platform where the bait was prepared and folded his wings as taught.

The whole thing was taking more time then expected so Luna had to threw a few more grenades in the gate.

Finally, the dragon was prepared and the platform with him was catapulted in the gate. Immediatelly, the tamers started to do the same thing with the female which soon showed to be even greater challenge since she was confused by the sudden disappearance of the other dragon.

On the other side of the wormhole, the Jaffas were staring at the dragon. He was dumfounded by the travel but then he dropped the meat from his jaws, expanded his wings and roared. Few of the Jaffas armed their staff weapons and fired.

When the tamers got the female through as well, Teal'c entered the gate room. He wore his armor, complete with helmet. After a while Luna said: "Now." and Teal'c went through. He looked around and quickly joined the other Jaffas. Nobody noticed him in the chaos. Two dragons were on the sky and Jaffas were firing on them from the ground. A glider took off and flew toward the dragons.

At the SGC, Harry brought two hippogriffs to the gate. They were disturbed by the gate as much as the dragons were but they were trained to cope with and Luna led their hippogriffs through the gate. When on place, Luna quickly disilusioned them and they mounted and took off.

A huge ship in construction was before them. It was held in the air by the anti-gravity dock. They flew towards it.

The dragons managed to take one of the gliders down. The pilots obviously didn't know how to fight them but few more gliders were taking off and one of the dragons was injured.

Harry and Luna finally landed on the dock. The hippogriffs used their claws to hold on, as they were taught. Harry quickly planted charges and then they flew to an another part of the dock.

The dragons were loosing their battle when the charges exploded and the dock began to descend. After a few seconds the ship hit the ground and a bigger explosion shook the area. The gliders were confused and the dragons retreated. A dragon from Hungary or Ukraine would probably stayed and fought but these two retreated.

Harry took his walkie and called Teal'c:  
"Teal'c? I think we shall go with you."  
"The second supply ship in the row. The guards around me are neutralized, the others are still in place." he answered.

Harry and Luna changed direction and started to descend.  
"Drop the veil!" shouted Harry and Luna did guards below them were in panic from the destruction of the ship and the dragons and then two hippogriffs dropped on them and their riders opened fire from their disengaged after a while and landed next to the supply ship where Teal'c was already waiting. She led her hippogriff in and they took off.

Harry continued to fight the guards and diverted any shots that came his way. Then he started to climb up and directed his mount to the supply ship. And then he initiated a maneuvre they were training on Earth for ages: a landing on a flying 'c steadied his course and Harry approached him. His hippogriff landed right in the opened entrance, folded its wings and got gliders noticed them and flew towards them but Teal'c accelerated and when he gained a sufficient altitude, he opened a hyperspace window and disappeared just before the gliders managed to get to them.

"We made it." said Harry and sat on the co-pilot seat when they fed the hippogriffs with dead ferrets injected with sedatives.  
"Indeed. And we have secured another load of naquadah." replied Teal'c and gestured towards the storage space.

After a few hours they reached an unpopulated planet with a gate. They landed their ship and bound their hippogriffs to a they dialed Earth and returned to the SGC.

***

A week later, they were in the briefing room again. There was a map of the area of Chulak's gate. They were going through the plan of Apophis's had his objections but he was appeased when he was told that Bra'tac should be in the charge of the whole 'c was a bit disapointed by not being able to participate on this mission but he trusted that his former master would ensure success.

Neville then showed them one of the first products of his weeks he had been infusing plants in his underground greenhouse with magic and finally his colleagues were able to brew first potions since the fall of the aura.

"It's derived from the potion that makes you resistant to fire." said Neville."It's able to diffuse a fire from energy weapons. It won't make 100% invulnerable but we've conducted tests on animals and even humans and the drinker should be able to survive two hits by zat."  
This was met with a small applause and Neville then told them about few more potions.

The next day, Yoda, Luna and one of Luna's guys were prepared to go to Chulak. When the gate opened, Yoda hyperspaced them again to their previous went to the place where Bra'tac was supposed to meet them.

When he approached, the soldier greeted him (he knew goa'uld) and said:  
"We are all very honored that you are here with us. Here, Teal'c sends you his regards and this letter." and gave him another letter from Teal'c.

Bra'tac read for a while and the he said:  
"Everybody whispers about what happened with Apophis's new mothership. So I assume that you were successfull there. But beware: if we won't succeed today and tomorow as well, then all we shall accomplish will be a faster and easier victory for Sokar."  
"We realize this. That's why general Hammonds asks you to lead this operation."  
"Hm, very well. Where is this... potion?"

Luna gave him the potion he asked for and a protective potion introduced the previous day by Neville.  
"Is this foolproof?" asked Bra'tac and held up the first one.  
"Yes. Teal'c tested it on himself and his symbiont was unable to cope with it. And don't worry, it's completely harmless. It's actually derived from a joke potion as I was told." replied the soldier and grimmed. Then got serious again and continued:  
"By the way. Dr. Jackson and the others want to know: is Sha're or Skaara here?"  
"Unfortunately, no. They stayed out there. Only Apophis came to Chulak and he intends to leave again as soon as possible."

Bra'tac then went to meet his contact - Moac17.1. He was one of Apophis's high officers. Bra'tac talked with him and then he gave him the potion.

That night, Moac was stalking through the kitchens. There were prepared supplies for breakfast of the next carefully spiced them with the potion. He realized that it wasn't very honorable but what a hell.

The next morning, when the light was still low, Moac, Bra'tac and his friends from earth returned to the gate. The SG soldier checked his watch and said:  
"Moac? Now would be a good time."  
Moac nodded and went to the gate. There were guards in front of it. They recognized him and stood at attention.

"Tak'Ma'Ta Jaffa." said Moac and then required report.  
"Nothing out of ordinary since our duty started." answered the leader of the guards. Bra'tac then continued to inquire about every detail of their watch until the gate suddenly opened. The Jaffas turned to it and in that monent Moac armed his zat and shooted one of them in the back. At the same time, Luna sent a telephatic signal through the gate and Harry and Ginny stepped through and fired from their zat-rifles. All the guards were unconscious before they could react.

As the rest of the team was coming through, Harry approached Bra'tac, slightly bowed his head and in broken goa'uld said:  
"Master Bra'tac. I'm honored to finally meet you. I'm Harry Potter."  
Bra'tac replied something but Harry couldn't understand that. Bra'tac then told everybody to follow him.

When they got near the city, they went through the plan and the modifications made by Bra' Bra'tac choosed a several soldiers (including the one that accompanied Luna and Yoda the previous day) and went away with them and Moac.

An hour later, Moac stepped in the room where the Serpent Guards, who were assigned for duty that day, were gearing up. They were all sick and green.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked them.  
"We don't know. Maybe the food was spoiled..."  
"Or maybe it's a wirus. If Apophis sees you in such a state he will tear you in pieces! Quickly, go to your quarters and do kelno'reem. Another shift will replace you."

The guards were hesitant but then they did as they were told.

That morning, Apopophis scheduled one of his last public appearances before his leave. He entered a huge hall in the main building of the city. His guards trotted by his sat on his throne and scanned the assembled warriors and priests. He briefly scanned them, noticed the sickly appearance of most of them and disapprovingly frowned. Then he addressed them:  
"My faithful! Soon, I shall depart to fight my enemy Sokar. But before I leave..."

Suddenly, the air cracked and a hyperspace window opened next to him and three persons stepped out.  
"You shall die before you leave!" shouted Harry.  
"How dare you to disturb me!" growled Apophis and raised his hand with a hand shoot a shockwave in Harry's direction but he blocked and then hit Apophis with a bludgeoning curse which hurled him backwards where hit a wall.

Jaffas in the hall immediately armed their weapons. At least those who were healthy Ginny, Moac and the soldiers in disguise stepped forward with aimed of them retracted his helmet and it revealed Bra'tac's face. He shouted:  
"Don't do anything! If Apophis can't defeat a mere boy then he is no god, he is an impostor!"

Many Jaffas were dumbfounded by this unexpected turn but others didn't heed Bra'tac's words and tried to attack. But they did so chaotically and were easily thrown back by Ginny's power or stunned by Bra'tac's 's current first prime apparently wanted to do something but he appeared to be dosed more then others. His legs tangled and he fell on the floor.

In the meantime, Apophis rose on his knees and wanted to attack again but Harry merely pointed his hand and the hand device slid from his caught it from air and held above his head. The he shouted at everybody:  
"You see this device? Thanks to it was your master able to do all the 'miracles' you saw him perform. He is powerles without it! He was fooling you for the whole time."

His statement had might have a great effect on present Jaffas - if he had managed to say it correctly which he did not. Luckily Bra'tac quickly took the hand device and explained it by himself.

In the meantime Apophis stood up, roared and lunged at Harry who nimbly sidestepped and hit Apophis in his nape by a butt of his held Apophis down by his telekinesis and then he released gravitons formed in a thin disk. This 'cutting curse' struck Apophis in his head. It's top was sliced off and fell to the floor. After a moment a symbiont (at least a bigger part of it) leapt out and started to twist and shrivel. And finally the body followed and fell with a thud on the floor.

Harry picked up the dying serpent, held it high and bellowed:  
"Behold! The false god!" and tore it in half.

One of the disguised soldiers leaned to another and whispered:  
"That's all? I mean, after all these troubles he caused us..."  
"Shut up!" interrupted him that soldier.

The Jaffas were staring in confusion. It was time for the reinforcements to arrive. An they soldiers roped down from the windows. The Jaffas aimed their staffs but Bra'tac shouted:  
"Don't shoot! These are our allies!"  
At the same time, the rest of the soldiers and Luna came from the same door that Apopophis had come from. And Peng was among were followed by several Jaffas who were close to Bra'tac and he trusted them.

Bra'tac again addressed the Jaffas in the hall:  
"As you know, some Goa'ulds have died and risen again in that's not because they are immortal, but becouse bodies of humans and Jaffas can be easily repaired by a certain technology that our 'gods' why were they unable to do so before they started to use humans as hosts? Ra himself admitted that before he died - because that technology works only with why is that? Because it was developed by our ancestors and then stolen by Goa'ulds as well as most of their other technologies!But Apophis wont rise again this time."

Harry then nodded to Peng who stepped forward and reched with his hands toward the corpse. At first nothing happened but then Apophis's clothes started to blacken and soon the corpse was burning.'Sure,' thought Harry, 'a canister of gasoline would do the job as well but this is more impressive.'

Through the rest of the day, few more SG teams came to Chulak (all of them in the auror disguise of course) to support Bra'tac. Apophis's warriors and guards were still sick and the other Jafas were confused and torn betwean urges to avenge the death of their god and to accept a new one (Sokar). Still, there were a few cases of unrest. Luckily, Bra'tac managed to diffuse them all without any causalities. And as Sokar's fleet was advancing through Apophis's territory, Bra'tac started to prepare for retreat...

***

General Hammond, SG1 and Jacob/Selmak were again sitting in the briefing room a few days later. General Hammond was just saying:  
"...And then Bra'tac managed to convince some Jaffas to leave Chulak with him. They managed to take weapons and equipment with three supply ships as well. And an old glider which can fly through a gate - Bra'tac had it hidden in woods."  
"Splendid." replied Jacob. "But the supply ships will need their returning protocol deactivated. We have developed a software for that."  
"Excuse me dad." interrupted Sam. "The returning protocol?"  
"Yes. Goa'uld have their ships and fighters protected by it to prevent a theft. At least by those who are technologically unable to disable it."  
"Oh yeah, about that..." said Jack.

Sam and Jacob agreed to look at it later and Daniel asked:  
"Have you heard anything about Sha're or Skaara?"  
"Not much." replied Jacob. "Amaunet was probably at Apophis's ha'tak when he died. Klorel probably doesn't have even tried to scramble pieces of Apophis's fleet - at least what was left of it. Sokar is probably destroying or capturing those few ships as we speak."

When they were leaving the room, Jack patted Daniel on his back and said:  
"Don't worry, we shall find them."

Another few days later, Harry, Hermione, Neville and others finished another regular report of their research. Tony Bentham then said:  
"As you see, we are making progress. And if our litle ruse was successful then we shall have enough time to bring our research to the point where it will make this planet capable of defending itself. All we need is to prevail a little bit longer."

The report was followed by questions and discussion. Sam decided to dedicate more of her time to the archive project.

After the meeting, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron met in the recreation was a bit sullen and Hermione asked him what was wrong. He answered:  
"It's just... All of you were doing great things while I was idle. I've only helped you as a guinea pig for that mind-control interfaces you were developing."  
Hermione gave him a one-arm hug and told him:  
"Don't worry. Your time will come. Yours and many others. Don't forget that Alterans were key parts of their technology."

Then Luna, Yoda and Neville came to join them. Peng and his translator tagged behind them.  
"So, the galaxy for the time being safe is?" said Yoda who had seen a Star Wars movie for the first time the previous day.  
"No, not yet. But it's one bastard shorter." replied Harry.  
"And we still have to find Sha're and Skaara." added Luna and continued: "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Sha're and Daniel were togather again?"

"Indeed it would. Maybe even more than if Maybourne was infested by nargles." said Teal'c who just entered the room. His face was serious at first but then he slightly smiled.

Jack was with him. He told Harry:  
"Hey. I didn't thought that you would succeed. But your two last missions throw a new light."  
"Eh... I haven't done almost anything on this last one. I've just demonstrated some basic powers in a intimidating way."  
"Nonono. Don't lighten it. I'm a man enough to admit... that you have a lot of luck."  
Harry laughed and said:  
"Thanks. That means a much coming from you."

When the evening came, Teal'c, Harry and Ginny finished ended the training session they were having and went to their and Ginny meditated for a while in Harry's room before bed.

Ginny then looked at Harry's alarm clock and said:  
"Well, it's time for you to bid me a good night."  
Harry lightly kissed her on her forehead and said:  
"Good night."

Ginny roled her eyes and said:  
"Stop acting like a bloody gay!"  
Then she grabbed Harry by his uniform and forcefully kissed him. She released him after a minute and said:  
"See? That's what I'm talking about."

Harry smiled and said:  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" asked Ginny.  
"For never giving up on me."

Ginny smiled and before she went to her room, she gave Harry one more kiss on his scar.

_The end of the season.  
scar  
(You see, I want the season to end by 'scar'.)  
scar_

* * *

Footnotes ... Moac17.1 I know, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall of the First Serpent

Molly gasped when she saw Harry's limp body being carried by Hagrid. Ginny next to her felt a sudden wave of dizziness. At first, she thought it was because of Harry's demise but then her face got a startled expression.

"What a hell?" whispered Ginny to herself.

"Oh dear." sobbed Molly and wanted to hug her.

But Ginny, staring in nowhere, said, "It's okay mum. Everything is alright." and walked away and out of the front door.

Voldemort just wanted to ignite a hat on Neville's head, when Ginny approached.

"Ginny!!" screamed Molly.

Voldemort rose his head and balefully glared at Ginny. But she kept walking and then said, "I beg your forgiveness for interrupting your intimidating demonstration of power. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Ginny Weasley. I opened the Chamber of secrets for you some time ago."

Voldemort then smiled (or at least attempted to) and replied, "Oh yes, yes. That was spoiled by Potter in the last minute, right? You may rest easy now for that troublemaker will be no longer able to interfere again."

"Well, that's what concerns me." opposed Ginny. "I'm afraid he is not entirely dead."

"Ha. Oh yes he is." laughed Voldemort and used another Avada Kadavra to shoot bolt of neural activity jamming particles on Harry.

"If you were so sure, then why did you cast the spell?"

Voldemort snarled and started to lose his patience.

"Excuse me, if you would postpone the killing of me for a minute, I would like to prove my point. If Harry is really dead or can't be revived then you have nothing to loose. And at least a bit of entertainment to gain if nothing else."

Situation began to be a little unnerving for Voldemort. Most people would expect him to kill the girl on sight but the truth was that he was no longer so sure about himself, his power and even Harry's death for that matter. And for some reason, he felt ill.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, he obviously doesn't show any life signs. But in many fairy tales there is a princess who is seemingly dead. And then always comes a prince, kisses her and she is alright again. So I thought it might work vice-versa as well."

"Haha! I think your parents overfed you with Snow White!" laughed Voldemort and then froze. No pureblood wizards knew that fairytale. Voldemort realized that his concentration was breaking. "Very well. If you can't resist your necrophilious urges, then go on." he continued.

Ginny approached Harry's body and took his hand. She wasn't surprised when she learned that he was warm and pliant. She brushed his hair from his forehead and then she softly kissed him. Harry slowly become more aware of himself. As his heart started to increase its pace, he inhaled by his nose more deeply.

Ginny slowly pulled away and whispered, "Stand up Harry, stand up."  
Harry fully awoke. The reality of material plane dropped on his head like a heavy boulder. Activity on his neural synapses and sensory receptors felt almost like pain. He screamed.

Tom Riddle watched the scene in front of him. He was petrified (as well as his Death-Eaters).

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny warily.

Harry focused on her and answered, "Not really."

"Narcissa!" bellowed Tom Riddle. "You betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry sir, his pulse had to be really faint." tried Mrs Malfoy but Riddle was already raising his wand.

Suddenly goblin made blade swished through the air and cut off the head of Naginy, who was the only one who saw stalking Neville. Tom Riddle was stricken by immense pain and fell to the ground. Most of the Death-Eaters were surprised and couldn't react for a moment. Only Bellatrix, who was nearby, grabbed Neville's shoulder and spun him around.

"Longbottom!" she bellowed and wanted to cast a killing curse. Suddenly, blood, along with pieces of skull and brain, erupted from her head and sprayed Neville's face. A split of second later, sound of gunshot arrived and Bellatrix's body dropped to the ground. Neville watched her body for a while. The destroyer of his parents' sanity was dead. Not by his hand. Maybe it was better, thought Neville. This way, there would be no spectacular final duel by which she could be remembered. She would be forgotten.

"Neville!" shouted Harry and Ginny and summoned him.

"Take cover!" cried Harry.

After that, a hell broke loose. Rocket approached and hit one of the giants square in the chest. As centaurs joined the fight, Death-Eaters were caught in crossfire from three sides. Harry, Ginny and Neville were quickly crawling away, covering themselves by occasional stunners. Death-Eaters, who tried to retreat to Hogsmeade, were gunned down by hidden attackers. Another group had enough wits to raise kinetic shields which deflected bullets and arrows but when a grenade from grenade launcher dropped in the middle of them, they were swept from their feats.

Tom Riddle decided to flee. At first, he wanted to retreat behind the line of apparation jamming field. Then he looked at forbidden forest and saw centaurs between trees. He also considered Hogsmeade but he quickly discarded that idea. Any open space in the area was obviously covered by muggle soldiers who were apparently prepared for magical enemy. If some of his followers were prepared for muggle army as well, it would be worth a try but since their only experience with muggles were stealth and deceive, it would be too dangerous to try to blast their way through Hogsmeade.

And then it hit him. The Vanishing cabinet! He would collect his horcrux and flee in one go. Little did he know about the destruction of the Room of Requirement.  
"Follow me!" he commanded and mustered all his strength to create a shield which provided a protection from magical and kinetic attacks at the same time. He managed that just in time to save himself from being taken down by a sniper. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy tottered in the middle of spells, arrows and bullets. They didn't join the fight.

Remaining Death-Eaters casted bombarda all at the same time. As the defenders were distracted by falling debris and shock from explosions, Death-Eaters got inside the castle. They were immediately engaged. Tom Riddle wanted to continue to the Room of Requirement, but they were unable to broke from the battle. And then they realized that something was awfully wrong. When Harry and his friends got there, Death-Eaters and their leader were already pushed to the Great Hall.

"Seize fire!" bellowed Harry. When nobody listened, he reached in his pocket and threw a flash-grenade between both sides. Flash and bang stunned everybody for a moment.  
"Death-Eaters, stop fighting, it's futile." roared Harry's amplified voice. "As you have noticed, your magic has no effect on us. You will die if you continue to fight."

"Let's slaughter them all!" cried one seventh year.

"No!" shouted Harry. "The protection I gave you can't be used like that. Such action would render it inactive." Tom Riddle gasped.  
"Oh yes, now you understand Tom." said Harry as he approached Riddle. "Everybody makes mistakes but only a fool repeats them. Did you realized at all, that you put me in the same position as my mother? Probably not since your wits were already waning at the time. And so, you gave your little army a major tactical disadvantage."

"I killed you, I killed you!" said Riddle hatefully.

"Well, you did. But it seems that beating death isn't so difficult after all. Or maybe Dumbledore is more powerful than you think. Or maybe you didn't hit me... maybe you hit yourself."

An ugly grim appeared on Tom's face. "You bastard. That explains much. I knew that something felt wrong when I added Naginy."

"Well, I didn't advise you to kill me, did I? And nobody forced you to use my blood. Little did you know that you must not kill the enemy you use for resurrection. You have overcombined everything you could and now you will pay for it. Your body and soul are deteriorating. You won't be able to cast simplest spells in an hour and your organs will start to fail some time after that. You are defeated. You willingly mutilated yourself. And for what? To escape death. I tell you, I was dead and it was the best thing I ever experienced!"

Tom glanced at his people, who were dropping their wands at the time. He felt like he was at the orphanage again. He was swindled. He felt like a kid to which nobody explains the rules of the game, only after it loose a several rounds.

"No. This isn't over. This is not over!" he cried. "I had a big plans for this world, great plans. And wizards could play a key role in this, you ungrateful freaks!"

He knew that Harry was telling him truth since he already started to feel the described effects. But he wasn't going to go quietly, he was going to make Potter regret it. He quickly selected a spell, gathered all his strength and then casted it at Ginny. Normally, it would behead her. But then she just raised a simple shield and the dark curse barely left a scrath. In the next moment, Harry struck Tom down with a swipe of a wand.

"Have you heard and understood nothing?!" he bellowed on him. "I should lock you somewhere and let you die like a dog. I was instructed to make this a big, grand finale. I don't give a damm, I'm not going to be anybody's clown. Especially not _his_."

Tom then gripped his wand nad raised his arm once more, it was visibly shaking. When he started to cast the killing curse, Harry lost his patience and casted the disarming spell. The Elder wand flew to his hand and the killing curse rebounded from him back at Tom. It wasn't strong enough to kill anybody but it greatly worsened Tom's condition and he realized that his death is coming.

Harry shook his head and the said, "Did the curse just rebound? Well, somebody really wanted to have at least some final showdown." Then he addressed Tom, "Do you see now that you received really bad cards? You were never supposed to win and even if you did, your victory would last only till the end of the experiment."

"What experiment?" asked professor McGonagall.

"The experiment of that bloody gay!" screamed Harry.

McGonagall gasped. So she knew his little secret, thought Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Like Obi-Wan

_AN: Sorry for the history lesson in this chapter but it's neccessary. Just skim through it if you find it too boring._

***

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione.  
"I'm talking about a guy who was adored and respected by all of us while he was behind everything!" squealed Harry. People around just gaped at him.  
"Hey guys, I'm glad you aren't vomitting but your lack of (horrified) reaction scares me." continued Harry.  
"Harry, I don't think this is appropriate..." said McGonagall tentavively.  
"Appropriate?! It's him who wasn't appropriate! He was..." interrupted her Harry.  
"Harry, technically, since I don't have a material body, my gender is undefined and thus I can't possibly be a homosexual." said a familiar voice. Dumbladore appeared in the Great Hall which was quickly filled by gasps and whispers. He wore an ancient robes, carried a staff and there was a white, tendril-like glow around him.  
"Oh Mr. Gandalf, how nice of you to join us mere mortals. I didn't expect you." said Harry.  
"Me neither but you are clearly unable to handle this." replied Dumbladore and gracefully half walked, half floated towards Harry and Tom.  
"And you wonder?" snapped Ginny. "He is in shock!"  
"Indeed." replied Dumbladore and stopped in front of dying Tom.  
"You..." said Tom weakly.  
"Hello Tom. Your performance was satisfactory and your behaviour easily predictable which saved me a lot of trouble. I would thank you if it wasn't inappropriate."  
Tom breathed his last and died with as much of expression of confusion and betrayal as his snakelike face allowed. Everybody except Harry was bewildered. Officer, who brought Harry the gun, warily observed the situation and then quickly left the hall to signal to his men (their radios were jammed).

"What a hell is happening here?!" asked Kingsley.  
Dumbladore didn't answer and looked at Harry who calmed down a bit.  
"Listen people." started Harry. "The whole point is: have you ever asked yourself why do you have your magical abilities?"  
Hermione grimmed and thought: here it comes.  
"I mean," continued Harry. "not only what is their source but what is their purpose as well?"  
Hermione stopped grimming and wondered why Harry said this.  
"No, you didn't. You made researches about house elves, unicorns and phoenixes. You wrote books about charms and tranfigurations but I have never saw a book with title 'How are wizards able to be wizards?'. Magic was for you always... well magic - that means something you don't understand. Which led some of you to think about themselves as special, priviliged, superior, while the true reason..."  
A gunshot interrupted Harry. All heads turned. A Death Eater lay on the floor and clutched his leg.  
"Hey guys, pay attention to your captives. This one tried to escape. At least, I hope it's a Death Eater and not a guy who just wanted to take a leak..." said the officer who just returned to the hall and checked the forearm of the man he had wounded for the death mark.  
People were still dumbstruck and when Dumbladore and Harry didn't say anything, Hermione spoke: "What Harry is probably trying to say is, that all purebloods made a big deal about being a pureblood (did you Harry?) while all of us are actually mixbloods."  
Some people got startled by her statement and even some more brazen death eaters were scandalized.  
"As you have noticed, we are cooperating with the army." continued Hermione. "We didn't like the fact that everybody else didn't thought beyond Voldemort's victory. So we sought help from muggles - or pureblood humans and latent wizards to be precise. They supported us and we helped them to prepare for the possibility of a war with Voldemort. I won't elaborate on this for now, but they also analyzed our blood... and found pieces of alien DNA."  
"What?" asked surprised Kingsley while most of other wizards had no idea what is DNA.  
"That means that we have alien ancestors or that there were some genetical mutations or..." Hermione looked at Dumbladore "somebody played with our genes in some kind of experiment."  
"Now you are exaggerating Hermione." finally said Harry. "I wondered as much as you did but now I know. It's true that some of our ancestors weren't humans but they can be hardly labeled as _alien_. Their race was something like cousin to ours. They lived on Earth, they looked like us, had almost same DNA..."  
Harry then turned to Dumbladore: "Would you please continue?"

Dumbladore winked and sort of burned away (but in white tendrils of glow instead of flames) and reapeared on the steps of the podium for the staff table. The glow sinked in and he looked almost like plain old Dumbladore. He watched everybody for a while. People were eyeing him suspectfully while house elves gazed at him in he addressed his audience:  
"I know that all of you are terribly disturbed by recent events and new revelations. But I also know that you knew me for a long time. Many times I had to make difficult decisions in situations where ideal solution didn't exist but you could always trust me to make right decisions which were best for everybody. I assure you, none of this has changed."  
Dumbladore paused while Harry snorted and then continued:  
"To fully explain what happened in the last decades, I need to start very, very long time ago. Ten thousand years ago, we returned to Earth."  
"Returned?" interrupted Ron.  
"Please don't interrupt me Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid I won't reveal more information then is necessary." settled him Dumbladore and continued:  
"To our dismay, we found out that humanity, though genetically developed almost to the current level, didn't cope well from technological point of view in our absence. They were just savages living in simple tribes. We were in the middle of Antarctica, we had no ships, no contact with our allies, just basic supplies and equipment for survival. So, we resignated on any plans of rebuilding our imperium and decided to spend rest of our lives in peace and meditation. However, the younger ones approached the tribes in the area and built cities with them."  
Everybody, including Death Eaters, intently listened to Dumbladore's story. Some of the other soldiers and some centaurs came in the hall.  
"No, that wasn't yet the moment, when our races mixed. The intellectual gap between them was too great. But the second generation of the inhabitants of those cities were all on the same level and that's where it started. While older Alterans died out or ascended, new ones and hybrids were coming. And before too long, our race was incorporated in yours, along with its 'supernatural' abilities."  
Hermione nervously raised her hand and asked: "Excuse me professor. Did you say: ascended?"  
"Indeed. Many Alterans, including me, ascended, rather then died, when their time came." answered Dumbladore and quickly explained.  
Hermione thought for a while and then again raised hand and asked: "Ehm. Excuse me, but... Our ghosts, aren't they some sort of... ascended as well?"  
"Precisely! Ten points to Gryffindor I would say." laughed Dumbladore. "Ghosts are wizards, who instinctively tried to ascend but neither succeeded nor died. And so, they were stranded here, forever trapped in the moment of their death."

Dumbladore waited for a while and then continued:  
"Human-Alteran hybrids tried to transfer their knowledge to next generations but in the next thousands of years, history became legends, science and technology superstitions and our supernatural powers become weird shamanistic practices. Alterans were forgotten. And the alien occupation which began shortly after our return and forced hybrids to keep a low profile probably helped to it."  
"What occupation?" interrupted Ron again.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I can't elaborate." smiled Dumbladore.  
"Almost five thousand years ago it ended and some time after that, I came to Earth with a few friends and sought people with Alteran heritage. We didn't descend, we merely took a material form like this one I currently have. Although other ascended disagreed, we investigated the possibility of ressurection of our abilities. Unfortunately, we found out that the slightly different physiologi of human-Alteran hybrids didn't allow them to practice our arts in the exactly same way as we did. Many people also had too undisciplined minds to focus enough. But the greatest problem became energy."  
Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief, how is it possible that she never thought about that?  
"There are several ways to gain 'magical' energy. The one that was used by us required a great level of enlightenment second only to that needed for ascension. It's something you can't inherit through your genes. It has to be learned and earned. It's a power that requires thinking beyond body and matter becase it comes from your immortal soul."  
People in the hall were bewildered, only Harry seemed to had expected this.  
"I knew that Alterans of Earth needed to conduct extensive research and find their own way. But how could they research something that was in almost everybody inactive? And then I put this planet in great danger, when I went against wishes of other ascended. I infused this planet with needed type of energy. This created aura around Earth which was available for every half-Alteran. The younger ones of them soon realized that strange things were happening around them when they were emotionally agitated. The side effect was mutation of certain plants and animals."  
People were silently starring at Dumbladore.  
"And so, the exploration of magic bloomed. Half-Alterans started to use various magical focis to improve their focus and to make energy withdraws easier. However, I still found the progress too chaotic. About fifteen centuries ago, I decided to give wizardry a new, modern form and replace mysticism with a more scientific approach to magic. I took a human form again. It was here, in Britain. It was time after Roman occupation but before arrival of Saxons. That was ideal setting for my plans. I wore my real name and settled down at the court of the English kings."  
"Merlin?" gasped McGonagall.  
"What a surprise, huh?" said Harry. "Do you realize how much annoyed him that everybody used his name for swearing?"  
Dumbladore continued: "Among other things I had to do here, I grouped many Alterans and taught them. It was then, when first magical wands (as you know them today) were made. I invented them to overcame problems with unfoccused mind and with extracting of energy. Wands were powered directly by planetary aura so user didn't need to supply energy at all. The only problem was that every wizard had his mind unfocused in a different way. Hence, every wand had to be different as well. I also made a research about magical staves and sceptres but those weren't needed with planetary aura in place so people forgot about them."

People in the hall become restless. Many had become unpatient with this class of history and some of them found Dumbladore's story too unbelievable as well as the whole ascension busines.  
"If I may have your attention please?" said Dumbladore and expanded his glowing aura. It touched every wizard in the hall. To be more precise, it touched their minds. All Death Eaters, their supporters and even some defenders fainted. Others were in shock.  
"Guys. I don't know if he is making this history up, but other than that, he really is what he claims to be." said Harry.

"To get to the point," contiuned Dumbladore. "I watched your progress since then. On one side, I was quite pleased by your clevernes and sophistication of your magic. While ancient Alterans used only generic powers like healing, telekinesis, telephaty and divination and never paid much attention to them, you managed to develop whole schools of exact spells and methods of magical research."  
Then his face darkened.  
"On the other side, I was quite disappointed by your attitude. You always researched magic for magic itself, not for enlightenment. By giving your planet a magical aura I nullified any reason why you would have to. Instead of improving yourself, you just improved your wands. And what was worse, you invented a lot of other contraptions which used this energy and based your whole economy on it. Soon, I found myself unable to supply this planet with enough energy. I wanted to do nothing and let you handle that on your own but it wasn't so simple. If the field of magic was overloaded, it would cause severe fluctuations in it. Friend od mine thought that you are still unable to handle that and came to my aide. And for what it was? To spare you walking to the work? To do your laundry and wash your dishes? And in some cases, to perform dark arts and dominate others?"

Dumbladore scanned his listeners, while Harry silently said: "Here it comes."


	4. Chapter 4

The Experiment

"It couldn't continue like that anymore - an action had to be taken. Still, we couldn't just let the magical aura fall because the truth was that I've interfered in your development which bounded me by certain responsibility to you. To be more precise, I found myself unable to decide what to do since we ascended don't have your level of free will. I had to discover what truly lies in you before I did anything. I had to probe your behaviour in certain situations such as conflict of opinions."  
"I conducted some simulations to select an optimal test. Then I took a form of human child and made Dumbladores think that I was their son. I had their consent of course, they just didn't remember giving it. I planned to orchestrate a great conflict of two wizards representing two different points of view. Yes, I'm speaking about Grindelwald. My oponent was also ascended being but he was different then ... tricked his way in our midst and was in disgrace so I could pursuade him to help me in exchange for his eventual freedom. I also thought that the entire thing would be more interesting if me and Grindelwald were conected not only by old friendship, but also by love."  
Many men in the hall made sickened faces when they finally understood Harry's accusation. McGonagall snorted disapprovingly.  
"To add an additional twist, I had fabricated the legend about the Elder wand and other hallows. The Elder wand is actually nothing more then regular wand with higher conductivity."  
"But in spite of all my efforts and promising simulations, the experiment failed. The conflict wasn't known widely enough and idea of two homos fighting each other wasn't exactly something worth of becoming a legend. It wasn't catchy and motivating enough and people for some reson thought that they weren't obliged to follow an example of a wise sage."

"I realised my mistake and understood that I need an entirely new approach more fitting for modern Earth. At first, the conflict had to be betweem two real people, not between two impostors. I also searched through the culture of this planet to find out the most appealing themes. Bildungsroman was the best choice for a base of the story. They were quite popular two centuries ago so it was something old and tested and at the same time something new. I also hoped that unmatured hero would be more likely to make it to a legend and ashame all those lethargic wizards."  
"When a I met Tom for the first time, I knew it was a perfect villain.I even slipped him information about reaching imortality by soul splitting which made him more predictable and gave Harry means of destroying create a hero, I simply put a prophecy in Sibyll's mouth and let Severus - who was my tool for sustaining the integrity of the story - to overhear it."  
Dumbladore hesitated for moment but then continued:  
"When I gave Harry to his muggle relatives, I did that because I wanted him to grow up like Tom - among muggles. And I also knew what kind of treatment he would course, I couldn't allow you Minerva to check on the boy. Every time you wanted to do that, I made it slip away from your mind.I hoped that he would crack and develop some kind of mental disorder or at least a weird deviation. But I was most impressed because he didn't. Not only that Harry's brain has the Alteran architecture but he is even using it in the Alteran way. That allowed him to survive on the memory on his parrents' love, then on the memory of that memory and so on. Instead of becoming a dark hero, he only improved his virtues like humility and valuing love above all else. And I was very impressed when he managed to comprehend that crying would only make things worse at the age of year and half."  
Some people flinched when they understood the last statement.  
"There was still the element of enemy within - a piece of Tom's soul in Harry, like in _Alien_. But I saw the way Harry chosed and I liked it.I've even made sure that Hagrid would forget about telling Harry how to get through the barrier on the platform and that Harry would meet he sat in the compartment with Mr. Weasley I hoped that... well, it wasn't meant to my simulations revealed it beforehand, I would instead elaborate on the element of certain red-haired girl who was tainted by Tom in a similar way as Harry was. So, I've just told her that Harry wouldn't be dead and then obscured that memory to be revealed only at the right time."  
"But the most amazing thing was that Harry managed, inspite of his not entirily disciplined mind, to reach a level of enlightenment of ascending Alteran about an hour ago. And at the same time, his sense of duty brought him back. Of course, we don't normally let people to descend and keep their memory and Alteran abilities but Harry had to receive some kind of payment for his services."

McGonagall resentfully pursed her lips and then said:  
"Albus, I can't believe you put Harry and everybody else through this. It's cruel. Who gave you right to play with our lives?"  
"Oh, you did." answered Dumbladore. "Did you or did you not received the energy of planetary aura? Yes, you did. By doing so, you gave away a part of your right of free will and gave me power over you. And trust me, I didn't make Tom and his followers to do all those horrible things."  
"And it has to be accounted that they don't have material bodies." said Harry. "They don't understand suffering of our mortal shells and their sense for moral vastly differs from ours."

"Anyway," continued Dumbladore. "It had to be done in order to ensure a fair judgment over you."  
"Judgment?" exclaimed Kingsley. "What judg... oh."  
"Indeed. And it's decided now. The aura is going down."  
"What?!" cried several people.  
"But we won! Harry killed Voldemort and did all the things you just said." protested Kingsley.  
"Indeed he did. And that puts everybody else in even worse light."  
Silence followed Dumbladore's statement.  
"The more virtues Harry has and the more great things he does makes other people more and more obliged to follow his example. And while every defender of this castle did his best, the wide population did not."  
"And what was supposed to happen?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well," answered Dumbladore. "If every wizard rejected idealogy of Death Eaters and fought Tom and his followers on sight, my decision would be probably different. But would Tom rise to power in such environment at all?"  
"But the wide wizarding population are simple people." protested Kingsley. "They aren't heroes!"  
"Simple people don't have magic." opposed Dumbladore.

People in the hall began murmuring while centaurs seemed quite unsurprised. Several voices shouted:  
"How are we going to live? We are depending on our magic." and "You can't do this!"  
"We are not going to do anything. We merely ceased to do something." replied Dumbladore "About a month ago, we stopped infusing Earth with magic. Soon your technology like floo network will start malfunctioning and some time after that, your wands will grow weaker and then they will stop working completely. If you shut down all your technology, you might have an extra month or two. And of course, the magical plants will become plain and magical creatures will loose their special abilities."  
Horrified cries and shouts of protest echoed through the hall.  
"Believe me," bellowed Dumbladore. "It's the best choice. Things are in motion and we could no longer afford to keep the aura in place. Not to mention that muggles already managed to find out about this aura about fifty years ago."  
"And plus," added Harry. "Our magic was confined only to Earth in that way. That's quite limitating, isn't it? Trust me, we could end up a lot worse."  
"What could be worse then cripling us?!" shouted somebody.  
"Well," said Dumbladore. "The last time an ascended broke rules and helped one planet out, that planet's population had to be eradicated afterwards."  
Silence fell on the hall. After a while, Hermione asked:  
"Professor. Are you telling us that everything we learned was for naught?"  
"No miss Granger. While the final outcome of magical research will be useless, the developed research methods won't. You will find your way. Harry knows how."

While people began whispering, Dumbladore turned to Harry, who was sitting on the steps of platform, and silently told him:  
"Harry, in case that something unexpected happens, the Elder wand is now assigned to you and the planetary aura will be strong enough to keep it operational for a few weeks..."  
Harry just lifted the wand in his eye level and snapped it in half. People saw it and those who knew the legend gasped in surprise.  
"What?" exclaimed Hermione. "How did you do that?"  
"Well Hermione, I've used my fingers to apply force on three different points on the wand. The angles were such that it caused the wand to snap." answered Harry while he was shreding the wand in smaler pieces.  
"But this was the Elder wand. If it could be broken so easily, why nobody did it a long time ago?"  
"Because nobody ever wanted to." said Harry with a smile.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have an apointment with all the ghosts on Earth. I have to help them from their state." said Dumbladore and again gained his white glow and ascended in air.  
"Be strong." he addressed everybody. "This may be the time when your magic ceased to be so easy, but later, you will remember this as the time when you have began claiming your heritage. Farewell."

Then Dumbladore changed to a bundle of white tendrils of glow and flew away. He knew that he could leave without worry, because wheels of his plans had been already set in motion.

Harry sat for a while, then stood up and, followed by Ron and Hermione, approached Kingsley and the muggle officer.  
"Gentlemen? May I a have word please?" he said to them.  
"At first," he continued. "I think we should keep this secret, at least for now. If the remaining Death Eaters and other Voldemort's supporters learned about aura and its failing, they would act like dying beast and used the residual energy in aura to cause as much destruction as possible. Hence, we should keep captured Death Eaters and Malfoys in isolation."  
"At second: we have to act quickly and crush everybody who is loyal to Voldemort's regime. If we are swift and overwhelming enough, we could avoid a war."  
"Harry, we have no means to do so right now. And people here are injured, tired, in shock..." opposed Kingsley.  
"But we have, we can support you." said muggle officer. "We developed a trick or two and there are some muggleborns with us."  
"Oh yes, of course." pondered Kingsley. "Hm, we need a plan... It has to be a series of extremely precise strikes..."  
"Ok. I would go with you but Dumbladore told me to rest, so I'll take a short nap. See you later." said Harry and left them.

"I'll accompany you Mr. Shacklebolt." said Hermione.  
"What?" exclaimed Ron. "We've been on our feet for a day!"  
"Stay with family Ron. There will be no action now anyway, only a lot of boring planning and preparations."

While muggle soldiers went to collect their comrades and contact their superiors, Kingsley and Hermione talked for a minute with McGonagall and Flitwick and then followed.

Harry watched Ron as he joined the rest of his family. They were grouped around Fred's body and silently contemplated recent events. Ginny saw Harry and went to him. They walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Ginny, I... Look..." tried Harry, but Ginny interrupted him:  
"Harry, stop. You are tired, hungry, filthy, stinking and in shock from your death. And I am in a similar state. I don't want us to say things which we would regret. We shall talk later."  
"Ok." replied Harry.  
"But I can assure you of one thing." said Ginny.  
"Which one?"  
"This one." answered Ginny and tightly hugged him.  
"See ya." she said and then returned to her family.

Harry nicked some food from the kitchen and went to Griffindor tower. There he sheded his clothes and took a shower before going to a bed. He barely noticed that he feels a bit unusual and bothered before drifting to sleep.

***

_**AN:** The folowing scene has been deleted because it was stylisticly out of place and redundant:_

Dumbladore then isolated area around then (**or** teleported their minds in a illusion of headmaster's office) and put his hands on Ron's and Hermione's shoulders.  
"I'm glad you two were with Harry through all this. While you didn't change the outcome of his strugle, you helped him to have a better and happy life from now on."  
He smiled and then continued:  
"Always remember that even without magic, you are still the same people. Your hearts don't need magic to be kind, don't they? And don't wory - before my ascension, I knew a lot of Alterans who were completely unable to do 'magic', but they could handle our mind-controlled technology better than anybody else. Believe me, minds of both of you are capable of more than you think. You will see."  
Then he backed away from then and added:  
"Oh, and Mr. weasley, please don't feel guilty for leaving your friends. It was me who made you forget that you wouldn't be able to return and who put that chaser patrol in the place where you apparated."  
"What? Why have you done that?" asked Ron angrily.  
"He wanted to prevent some events which would embarrass me." said Harry.  
"What?" said Ron again but Dumbladore was already lifting the isolation (/ returned them back).


	5. Chapter 5

Cleaning

"...we don't only need to liberate the crucial parts of our infrastructure but we also have to capture or neutralize all possible troublemakers." said very tired Hermione.  
"True. But I fail to see how to do it." replied Kingsley and then ironically added: "Unless we use those... explosives to blow the ministry up."

A big room around them was buzzing with activity. In the middle was a table covered by maps with marked targets.

"There might be a possibility." said one of the high officers and put a metal suitcase on the table.  
"What is it?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well, as I implied at Hogwarts, we conducted some tests." said Hermione. "And I've got this idea to record our brain activity during spellcasting. Well, and the order for wand is compiled in brain, right? So we located those parts of brain that are responsible for that and constructed a device that can jam them."  
"You've invented a device that can jam magic?" asked Kingsley disbelievingly.  
"No. We can only disturb wizards in the range to make them unable to concentrate on spellcasting. But it's so weak that it took Harry five minutes to adapt." said Hermione.  
"Which is the catch." said one of the officers. "We can't allow wrong people to experience the effect of this device and survive. Not when the aura is going to hold for a few more months."

Kingsley thought for a while and then said:  
"OK. So what about this plan: ..."

***

"Harry, wake up."  
Harry opened his eyes. Neville was shaking his shoulder. Harry swinged his legs over the edge of the bed said:  
"I'm up."  
Neville was a bit startled by mechanicality of Harry's waking.  
"Er, I've found some clothes for you." he said.

Harry got dressed. When he put on a T-shirt he realized that he is still bothered by something and fidgeted.  
"Are you alright?" asked Neville.  
"Yeah, it's nothing."  
Neville raised an eyebrow curiously and said:  
"Anyway, Hermione sent a word. They ask you to apparate to that alleyway where you ambushed Mafalda and Reg."  
"OK." replied Harry and turned to the bed in which was sleeping Ron.  
"I would let him sleep. He got here only a fifteen minutes ago." stopped him Neville.  
"I think we need everybody. We have to send somebody to Azkaban as well after all."  
"Er, I've already volunteered for that. I'll gather a few more people and apparate there."  
"Hm?"  
"They just need more people to cover soldiers by patronuses." explained Neville.  
"Well, I'm sure Hermione and Kingsley have a god plan." said Harry and then picked his cloak. "Here, take it. You might need it in case of complications."

Harry took a broom and raced into the night. It was an hour before dawn when he apparated from Hogsmeade to the alleyway next to the ministry.  
"Ah, Harry. We've been waiting for you." greeted Kingsley.  
"I've come as soon as I could. And Hermione?" replied Harry.  
"She is resting right now."

Harry asked soldiers for equipment and gun, but Kingsley stopped him:  
"No Harry. No big guns for two of us. We shell go in front and try to evacuate as much employees as possible - it should be easy since there shouldn't be many people overnight. Men will only cover us in a case of troubles. But if you would blast in there with muggle armament and with soldiers at your heels, some wizards who are actually on our side might panick and start fighting."  
"OK." replied Harry and listened to a quick explenation of the rest of the plan.

Team gathered at the toilets and the first wave flushed themselves in. The entry hall was deserted with the exception of two guards, who were quickly stunned. A startled receptionist squeaked a bit but then she calmed down and Kingsley sent her to the support units waiting outside.

Soldiers looked disapprovingly at the fountain and one of them said:  
"We definitely have to save one C4 for this."

Then they left two men on guard and squeezed in the elevators.

The first level (department of magical sports) was deserted but when they reached the next (magical transportation), they saw a Death Eater. He heard an incoming elevators and began to turn when he was hit by stunner from Kingsley.

"Hey, what's up there?!" they heard somebody. Harry and Kingsley darted forward but that somebody bellowed "Alarm!" before they could prevent it. Luckily, they got to the corner before he could repeat his shout with magical amplification and stunned him.

Harry and Kingsley parted and each of them cautiously progressed further followed by a few men. Other soldiers bound stunned wizards and sent them to the ground level.

A poorly aimed hex soared around Harry who answered by several stunners. Then he heard a surprised "Harry Potter!" and the attacking Death Eater retreated. Harry called Kingsley and them pursuaded the attacker. He got to the door of the Floo network monitoring hall. He blasted them and then one soldier used a periscope to look in the room. A Death Eater was there, holding one of the night shift as hostage. The other employees were stunned or crouching in the corner.

The Death Eater was staring at his forearm. He probably discovered that his mark was fading when he wanted to call his lord. Soldiers used his distraction and threw in a flashbang. In the next second, the Death Eater was dead.

The other three levels (departments of foreign affairs, magical creatures and magical accidents) were again nearly deserted.

Death Eaters at the lowest level reachable by elevator were already suspecting something. Some of the imperiused aurors who were there at the moment probably came to themselves. The attacking team managed to get from the elevators but an intense fight opened afterwards.

"We should use the device!" shouted Harry at Kingsley who was covering behind corner.  
"There are still our people in the building." replied Kingsley but the soldier carrying the suitcase was already opening and activating it.

Dolores Umbridge was scared. They had summoned her from her house when the attack at Hogwarts began and now, instead of preparing prosecution of defenders, she was covering from hexes and... bullets? She knew that she would be classified as colaborant and she still had no idea why she wasn't more careful. All she now wanted was to go home, have a cup of tea and go to somebody cried: "They are coming in!". She tried to raise a shield but nothing happened. And then something exploded near her. Soon the opposition was slaughtered...

Harry was explaining the situation to the ministry employees when Kingsley came from the dummy toilets.  
"How are they?" he asked and nodded in the direction of the group of wizards who were in the building when the device was activated.  
"Well, I pursuaded them to go back to the Ministry and stay there for now. Others can go, I think." answered Harry.  
"Not so fast. I have to identify them. There might be colaborants among them. We don't want to hunt them all over the country later, don't we?"

Harry let Kingsley to handle things at the Ministry and (after asking for exact location) apparated to Azkaban. When he left the hyperspace, the battle there had already finished. On the rocks were burned dementors (or at least what you get when you burn a dementor down by a flamethrower).

When he found Neville he learned that a few Death Eaters had started killing the imprisoned muggleborns off. Since the soldiers didn't have anybody who was imune to the device, it's use was problematic. Harry was saddened by the news.  
"Like Jews at the end of war." he said under his breath.

When Harry got to the military base, he met Ron, who was gearing up and drinking a coffee.  
"Hi Ron. How do you feel?" said Harry.  
"I'm coping. Sorry for missing the main raids, I just couldn't leave family."  
"That's OK."

When Ron left for the Ministry (to get instructions from Kingsley), Harry went to his room to have a decent sleep.

***

_**AN:** I hate to do this but here is another deleted scene. It simply didn't fit. I'll try to avoid these in the future._

Harry knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.  
"Enter." said McGonagall.

_"Oh, Harry, it's nice to see you." she said.  
"Thank you. It's nice to see you too."_

_Harry paused for a moment and then cautiously said:  
"There is something I have to tell you."  
McGonagall said nothing so Harry continued:  
"It's about Severus Snape. I'm sorry I'm dropping this on you but since you are a senior member of the Order of the Phoenix and head of this school, there is no one else I'm afraid."  
"Very well. I'm listening."_

_Harry then briefly told her about what happened and what he saw in pensieve._

_"Was he on our side?" said Harry when he finished. "Such a question is meaningless. He was a tool of Dumbladore's - as you heard. Dumbladore prabably exploited his moment of sorrow after my mother's death and somehow ensured his loyalty. But did Snape really regreted what he did? Somehow, I didn't notice. He never said to me: 'Harry, I'm sorry that your parrents are dead and that you have to live with that horrible relatives of yours.' And for crying out loud, he made a deal with Voldemort to kill only me and my father so he could bag my mother later! That's disgusting! And when it didn't work, he saw me as a reason of my mother's death and treated my adequately. What kind of man behaves like that? Only an unhonorable one."_

_Harry took a breath and continued:  
"He always cared only for himself and his hurt feelings. One may say that he was usefull during the last year but he wasn't. He was supposed to protect this school. So how is it possible that first years were tortured? DA made more work than him. Of course, when Ginny and the others tried to steal the sword, he only gave them detention with Hagrid. He could do something worse. He could take the sword and chop of their heads! But why should we praise him for not doing something?"_

_McGonagall stared at him and then said:  
"Harry, I don't say that I liked him, but we have to understand everything that affected him when he was young..." then she looked at Harry again and fell silent._

_"Well," continued Harry. "As I understand it, Dumbladore intended this to become a story that will be edifying to everybody. He wanted to make an example. Do we want anybody to take an example from Snape? I don't think so."_

_Harry stood up and said:  
"Well, I have a personal grudge against him so I don't think I am the best one to decide what's going to happen with his best course of action would be to never talk about him again but that's your decision. I'll be OK with it as long as I am left out of it. I just want to forget about him."_

_When Harry was leaving, he sniggered and said:  
"By the way, have I ever told you that there really was a dragon in my first year?"_


	6. Chapter 6

The Aftermath

The prime minister arrived to the Ministry. Several wizards saw him but said nothing.

"Well, finally here." he said when he sat on the offered seat in the Kingsley's office. "I've always wondered what is it like in here."  
"Yeah. It looks interesting for the first time." replied Kingsley and then sadly added: "At least till the fall of the aura."  
"Indeed, indeed. About that, we've prepared some crude drafts for incorporation of your people in our society. As I understand, your economy is mostly based on the aura?"  
"With a few exceptions." nodded Kingsley.  
"Well, we've already talked to Gringotts and found out that they had been conected to our system for ages. And since your money are made of precious metals, they won't fall."  
"I will be a little tricky to find jobs for all the wizards who will loose their powers but we shall deal with it." continued the prime minister. "I'm also quite sure that many wizards will be able to continue in what they are doing now, like those who mind exotical creatures. And I'm confident that your researchers and healers can be an asset to modern science even without aura."

"That leaves us with the status of this facility we are currently in. May I ask what are your plans?" asked the prime minister and broke off.  
"Well, the ministry as it was during Fudge's and Scrimgeour's reign is gone and many of its departments will be useless in the future. Still, there will be a lot of alteran affairs to deal with. So, it should remain operational in some form." answered Kingsley.  
"Indeed." replied the prime minister. "With the fall of your economy, you won't be no longer financially independent but I think it will be no problem for the govermant to cover at least your wages without raising much suspicion. At least, for as long as I'm a prime minister."  
"Who knows what will happen in the meantime." smiled Kingsley.  
"Are you reffering to what Dumbladore said?"  
"Yes. It almost sounded like there is something... out there."  
"Hm. What he said is really cryptic. How did the other wizarding governments reacted on that?"  
"We haven't told them so far. We'll wait until it has an effect on the floo network."

"I have one last thing to ask." said the prime minister. "Some of you will retain their abilities even after the fall of the aura. Shouldn't we found some kind of institute for them? Maybe even a military one? You've been closely co-operating with the army after all."  
"Well, in this matter, we are still waiting for what's Harry Potter going to do..."

***

Harry stared at his hand. A kitchen knife was sticked in it. All the way through. His blood was dripping in the sink.  
"Harry!" yelled Molly when she saw him.  
"Erm..." said Harry and removed the knife without as much as a winc.  
"Harry, that has to hurt. What happened?" said Molly and flicked her wand to heal his wound.  
"Just an accident." answered Harry and washed the knife.  
"I'll finish it." said Molly.  
"I'm OK." said Harry and chopped the rest of the vegetables.

Molly was a bit startled and sent Harry out when he finished his work. Harry passed Arthur, who was working outside. He, Bill and Percy were reinforcing the Burrow's structure. It was neccessary since it wasn't sure if the Burrow would be able to stand without energy from the planetary aura.

Ron and Hermione weren't around because they took a portkey to Australia and had not returned yet.

Harry stopped at the edge of a wood and sat on a tree stump. He breathed in the smell of wood and listened to its sounds. After a while, he closed his eyes and started to meditate.

_Harry's soul flew. Where it flew was irrelevant since term like space means very little for a soul. It wasn't perceiving its surroundings. To be more precise, what it was perceiving was too abstract for Harry to understand later. But it knew what it was searching for. And soon it was found. An empty and small (only a few nanometers) universe. Harry's soul marked it's position (or scent or link to it?) and returned._

Harry again sat on the tree stub. He felt that he can grab something. He did not. He let go of it and then slowly ended his meditation.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting in a Turkish style when doing this?" said Ginny and giggled.  
"Doing what?" asked Harry weakly and lay on the ground. He felt quite tired.  
"This enlightened thing." replied Ginny and lay on the ground next to him.  
"Well, it's not a must if you have something to sit on." laughed Harry.

"Made any progress?" asked Ginny after a while.  
"Well... I'm progressing slowly and cautiously."

To be honest, Harry not only wanted to practice the first part of meditation first, but he was also hesitant to go all the way through with the aura still in place. And he knew that he wouldn't be sure of his success till he was inside the aura.

"They had no ships..." he muttered.  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
"Nothing. Just something I should tell to Kingsley... if he hasn't realized that already."

"So, are you going to tell me it was an accident?" asked Ginny after some time.  
"Hm?"  
"I'm talking about that knife you ran through your palm earlier."  
"Yeah, about that... it's... you know, I've been feeling a bit weird after the battle."  
"Like in: 'seeking pleasure in harming yourself'?" laughed Ginny and then added: "Sorry."  
Harry scowled a bit and then said:  
"No, it's like... wearing a shirt that have laid in a dresser for some time. It's starchy and it's not so comfortable as it used to be. Or it's like a stiff boots - you have to wear them for a while before they get comfortable."  
"Harry, it's understandable that you are upset by your death."  
"No, it isn't about my death. It's about me being alive, to have this material body, to be again in this space and time, to have access only to the informations stored in my brain..."  
Harry paused and then continued:  
"But I think there is a reason for this. In this state of mine, I can solve this energy problem more easily."

They laid there for some time until Ginny broke the silence again:  
"Listen. Given to your condition, I think I should stop pressing certain... issues."  
In the past days, Harry and Ginny had already told each other everything that happened in the past year. Yet, Harry had seemed sort of distant.  
"Yeah." replied Harry. "Not that I want to avoid them, but discussing them now would only drive you mad."  
"Yeah." laughed Ginny and added more seriously: "We shall wait then. And then, we can give it a fresh start. We were friends before, remember? We can be again."  
Harry smiled and Ginny added jokingly:  
"I've waited for twelve years for you. I can wait for a bit more."  
"Twelve?"  
"Well, when I was five years old, I woke up, went down to the kitchen and told everybody that I'm going to marry you."  
If Harry's condition was normal, he would blush. Ginny laughed and added:  
"I thought it would be better to tell you that right away before my brothers start to blackmail me."

"So, will you tell me about it?" asked Ginny after a while.  
"About what?"  
"The way how to do magic when the aura is gone."  
"Oh. Why not." answered Harry.  
"Well, I don't know if I can explain it. It's a bit weird and quite complex from both physical and spiritual point of view." he continued. "I've talked with Hermione about the physics involved and she said that it's impossible - that it's been proven it's impossible. And I'm not even sure that I know how I am doing it. To be more precise, the information isn't entirily present in my brain. Yet, I think my soul knows everything important and when the time comes, all I have to do is... grab."  
"Grab?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah."

Harry then shared his experiences with Ginny a conducted some meditations with her.

"This is a wrong way." said Harry later that day. Ginny made only a little progress with calming her mind and she struggled even more with the art of what could be described as thinking beyond body and matter (which was no problem for Harry who had experience with being outside those).  
"I know we just started but we should be sure that you are going in the right direction right from the beginning." he added.  
"Well, what do you suggest?" asked frustrated Ginny.  
"Hm, let me think... Look, what is it that we have in common? - Dumbladore mentioned it."  
"Are you talking about Tom?"  
"Yeah. We both met a part of his he possessed you, he sort of - and with your permission actually - stepped between your brain and your to remember how it felt."

It wasn't very pleasant for Ginny but she complied. She still didn't make much progress but she knew that she might be on the right track.

The next day Harry awoke and decided to make a progress. He ate his breakfast and then went to the wood.  
"Here goes nothing." he thought and cloused his eyes.

_Harry soul flew again. It knew that this time it's for real. It found a very small universe and ended its yourney._

Harry concentrated on the link. Then he grabed. He missed. Or maybe he did not but was unable to hold on.

The consequences were quite unpleasant. He felt a pain in his head and fell on the ground. Then he vomited.

After a rest and some chores, he returned to the wood and tried again. He was more carefull this time. After a few failed attempts he finally succeeded.

With a victorious smile, he found an appropriately sized stone. He reached with his hand, said "_Wingardium Leviosa_" and concentrated on what he had felt when he had used a wand. Nothing happened.

He tried again and focused on transfering the energy to the stone. The stone did nothing, but Harry's energy started to flew away which resulted to a slight shimmering of the air around him. He stopped it but it felt like he was peeing and stopped in the middle.

"This is getting nowhere." he said angrily and draw Draco's wand.

He hoped to observe what was happening during the casting of the spell by wand. Regretfully, he forgot about the energy he still had and it went in his wand which wasn't built for such use. Not only that Draco's wand was shattered but the energy from Harry also colided with the energy from the aura.

With slightly burned hand he returned to Burrow where Molly healed his injury.

After a lunch Harry flooed to the Ministry. They talked for a while and before Kingsley left, he sent Harry to pick a new wand from those confiscated from Death Eaters.

***

Kingsley and the prime minister left the hyperspace. The prime minister was quite pale from the portkey travel and Kingsley had to support him.

"Don't you know that muggles shouldn't apparate, portkey or floo?" asked Tony Bentham, one of the American wizards who were in the room.

They were in the White House. The president's secretary opened a small cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a glass to the prime minister.

After the pleasantries were exchanged and the meeting was initiated, the prime minister said:  
"...and so, we can both stop hovering our fingers over the red buttons Mr. president."  
"Yes, yes. That's why I was so relieved when I've read your report last week." smiled the president. "Please, convey my congratulations to Mr. Potter."

Then they discussed Dumbladore's words.  
"Mr. Potter's attempts are meeting with the interference from the planetary aura." said Kingsley. "It means that we will be kept in dark till it's gone - unless there were means to transport him away from Earth. Which brings me to the next issue."  
"Excuse me?" said one of the American wizards.  
"I would like to bring to your attention the line six of Dumbladore's speech." said Kingsley.

Everybody looked in their reports. And then the president saw it. It was right there and he had not seen it earlier.  
"Well, he said that thay returned on our planet and yet they had no ships." he said. "That's cryptic, very cryptic indeed."  
Kingsley raised an eyebrow curiously but then just said:  
"Yes. At first, I thought that all he said was just a lot of empty words to wrap the ill news. But Harry... er, Mr. Potter thinks that he actually told us more usefull informations than he had to."  
"So, what do you think it means?" asked the president cautiously.  
"I don't know. Maybe there is some kind of alternative transporting device they used? Some kind of portal?" replied Kingsley.

After a few minutes of discussion, the prime minister said:  
"The point is that there may be something out there. Or maybe even here on Earth. I don't know what it is and how and when we get to it but it's important and it could be beneficial to everybody. I mean, Merlin wouldn't mention it if everything was lost, would he?"  
"And plus," said Kingsley. "those things he said about occupation and things in movement - there might be possible dangers to our planet."  
"Anyway," continued the prime minister. "it's something that deserves our attention. It's also something that one nation shouldn't deal with alone. And if something really happened, it probably wouldn't be even possible for Britain from financial point of view."  
"These might by hollow words since it might take thousands of years before anything happens but I really think that we should create some kind of international effort. Well, we are definitely going to tell everything to some other wizarding countries like France or Bulgaria. And while United States don't have such a great wizarding tradition as some European countries, you represent the greatest muggle force of this world. So I realy think we... Mr. president?"  
The president wasn't listening much and just replied:  
"Yes, yes. It's a great idea."

They left the topic after that and discussed a several minor issues.

_**AN:** As you have noticed, nobody shot anyone in this chapter. Sorry, it's going to be like this for a few chapters - it would be unrealistic if Harry immediately began kicking alien... backsides._


	7. Chapter 7

SGC

Harry Potter walked the path from the Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. As he neared the castle he saw that the outer walls were mostly repaired. He heard that they are reconstructing the castle for an unlikely case that it would be needed again.

"Oh, maybe the wrong way you took." squeaked professor Flitwick when Harry told him about his endeavours.  
"Much progress you made in such a short time." he continued. "But when the aura is gone, you'll need a new spells. Especially since you won't be able to use a wand."  
"So the simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ is actually to complex?" asked Harry.  
"Yes, yes. Focus more on the basic and crude powers that lie beneath spells - like telekinesis in this case. _Wingardium Leviosa_ levitates an object in the air. It's automaticly balanced so the object won't fall nor it won't crash in a ceiling unless you give a signal. Wizards created levitation, summoning and banishing charms to make a facade over the crude telekinesis. And a bit of divination in the case of summoning."  
"Well, basic powers - that's how Alterans did it. But they had no problems with harnessing these powers in real-time. I mean, they probably sort of compiled a new spell each time they used magic. It was natural for them."

Flitwick led Harry to the next room where was his personal library.  
"These," said Flitwick as he was piling books in Harry's arms. "are dealing with the theory of charms. Others can be found in school library and in headmaster's office. Other materials can be found at the Department of Mysteries but those are quite complex."  
"Excuse me." said Harry. "I'm not Hermione."  
"Mr. Potter I know that there are a lot of people who are smarter then you and whose job is actually to research new spells but those people will be useless in a month or two - all they know is sending signals in wand and I bet it's a bit different to actually hold power in your own hands or head or whatever."

"Plus," added Flitwick bitterly. "people may not be entirily enthusiastic to help with something that will be no use to them."  
"Yeah." said Harry.  
"Which brings me to the question: is it possible to learn this new way of yours?"  
"I can tell you how it works. But in the end, you have to find out on your own. And you prabably have to be a little mentally disordered. And... your mind has to be young. I'm sorry professor."

Harry visited a few other people and then returned to the Burrow.

***

General Hammond sat in his office at the Stargate Command. Suddenly, his red phone rang.

_"General, are you in your office right now?"_ said president voice from the phone instead of greeting.  
"Yes, I am."  
_"Are you alone?"_  
"Yes, we can speak freely."  
_"Is the space in front of your desk clear?"_  
"Excuse me?"  
_"Is the space in front of your desk clear?"_  
"Ehm. Yes, it is."

After a small pause, the president continued:  
_"OK, general. I'd like to show you something, just remain calm."_ and hanged.

General Hammond warily reached in a drawer and took out his handgun. Suddenly a hyperspace window opened in his office. Three people appeared from it. One of them was the president who was very pale and his knees immediately gave out. The other two men promtly supported him and helped him to the nearest seat.

"Well Mr. President, I've told you that muggles shouldn't travel like this." said Tony Bentham.

A metal click draw their attention.  
"Stay where you are." said Hammond and stood up.  
"General, that's not neccessary. I've told you to remain calm." said the president.  
"I am." answered Hammond, then pressed the button on an intercom and casually said: "Intruder alert."

When the airmen arrived, both wizards were on the verge of using their wands. Luckily, the whole situation went without incident.

"Sorry for that surprise." said Bentham when they reached the briefing room. "It's our way to shock all new presidents so they shut up and listen. It didn't work much with you though."  
"Gentlemen, I've seen stranger things."

The wizards stood infront of the window to the gate room.  
"So this is it?" asked Bentham.

After half an hour they visited the control room.  
"Do you recognise any of these symbols?" asked the president and pointed on the monitor.  
"Well, some of these are still used in astronomy." answered Bentham.  
"They are the Ancient runes." added the other wizard.  
"The Ancient runes?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes. We know them. And we know the language as well."  
"The language of these Alterans you mentioned?"  
"Probably. If what British say is true." replied Bentham.  
"Well. There is a way how to check at least one point of their statement..." said his colleague.

Some time later, the alpha-site was being dialed up. When the vortex settled down, Tony Bentham escorted by soldiers went through.

"Hey, are you sure this was your first trip? You took it very good." said one of the soldiers on the other side.  
"I beg your pardon?" replied the wizard.  
"Well, it's quite a ride, isn't it? I wasn't able to stand upright after my first trip."  
"I believe that was just your mind playing with you son."

"OK. Can we get started?" said the wizard who stayed at SGC and was on a radio.  
"Very well." replied Bentham and tried to cast a few spells.  
"No." he said after a while. "Not even that my wand doesn't cast any spells, but I don't even feel it any more. It's like a piece of wood now."  
Then they conducted several other tests (like shooting spells through gate) but the outcome was clear.

"Well, they were true. The aura exists." said the president when they were back in the briefing room.  
"And soon we shall know if it's going down." said Bentham.  
"Mr. President, I think that might create a bit of chaos. Everybody will notice if the floo networks go down." said the other wizard.  
"Well, what can be done?" asked Hammond.  
"If we had some kind of alternative by the time the aura falls, it might calm people down a bit."  
"Yes, but they say that that Potter guy has problems with the interference from the aura." objected the president.

Hammond looked from one wizard to another and dubiously said:  
"Wait a minute. I can't just let people wander here and use the stargate. It's problematic enough with you two but disclosing this project to people from other countries? It won't be possible without official clearence."  
"That might be a problem." said the president. "How do I explain this to the other people who have their word in this? Many of them might be very alarmed by the mere fact that there are... well, aliens living here. There's a better chance that public won't be alarmed at all by the existence of the stargate!"  
"What about a few Confundus charms on the right people?" proposed Bentham's colleague.  
"No, no Confunduses on non-wizard politicans." opposed Bentham.  
"Why not? Would it be so bad? There might be a few bureaucrats who would deserve it." asked the president.  
"Well..." pondered Bentham. "While there is nothing dark about Confundus itself, the use of it in such a way is. So no, we have to do without it."  
However, the eagerness apparent on the faces of the muggles at the table intrigued Bentham and his friend and he made a mental note to inquire about it later.

After a while, the president said:  
"I'm sorry general but a need might arise to let some people in here unofficially. This is worth it. It might become our greatest advantage ever."  
"Well, let's not come to that right now. We shall wait for what's the aura going to do. And who says that Harry Potter is the only one who can do magic without the aura?" said Bentham.  
"OK, so let's wait. And we can try to talk to him and ask him how it can be done." said the other wizard.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." said Hammond.  
It was Dr. Jackson.  
"Excuse me, I've just arrived. I was told that you have something for me?"  
"Yes. These gentlemen have some new study material for you."

***

Harry ended his practice session and released his grip on a shrinked and by exotic particles filled mini universe. He actually managed to achieve some visible effects in the area of telekinesis but because of the interference it was more chaotic then the accidental magic he had done when he was one year old. While he was walking back he pondered if he shouldn't learn to cope with the planetary aura (and waste time on something that he would probably never need again). But he was still better then Ginny who was somehow connecting to the aura and doing accidental magic instead of using the way he told her about. It came to his mind that they are maybe too old.

When he came near the house, his face lit up.  
"Ron, Hermione!" he shouted and ran to them.  
They were back from Australia and they had brought Grangers with them. The Grangers had already been on a quick check at the infirmary at Hogwarts. Now Weasleys insisted that they stay at the Burrow under supervision for a few hours before they recover from the travel through hyperspace. And plus, Hermione wanted to be with them but she also didn't want to leave Ron and others. Harry suspected that there are issues between her and her parrents but that was none of his busines. So they talked about his progress and his plans instead.

"So it's like a judo a bit?" asked Hermione a few minutes later.  
"What?" asked Ron.  
"Well, in judo you combine generic elements like footwork and power of your arms to do a complex hold-downs and throws like _Osoto Gari_. And all of them were invented in advance - you don't sit down in the middle of fight to calculate an optimal leverage."  
Ron snickered and bit down a remark about that being exactly the thing he would expect from her. After all, he knew it wasn't true.  
"Yeah, spells might be something like that." said Harry.

After a few hours, Hermione apparated with her parrents home.

And in the meantime, on the planet far away, Teal'c was being attacked by a big, strange insect...


	8. Chapter 8

Going Offworld

Harry and Hermione left the courtroom. They had just finished giving testimony in the case of Mafalda Hopkirk, who was one of the endless line of people who were suspected from collaboration. They vere particularly interested in Umbridge's behaviour towards Hermione when she had Hopkirk's appearance.

"It's like a witch-hunt." said Harry who felt more uneasy then when ge gave his testimony in the case of Malfoys (who belonged in another set of cases).  
"Well, there are surely some real collaborators among them. We can't let them escape, can we?"

That was true. There was a lot of collaborators who hoped that they are going to be forgiven like after the first war because they were needed to keep the ministry fact, Kingsley's actions had aroused most people had not minded harsh sentences for Death Eaters and unmarked supporters (most of them were executed or were in prison for life), they were quite worried by sackings and prosecutions of minor people said that Kingsley is too destructive and that he is acting like there was no future of the wizarding society.

And so, while Hermione returned home, Harry visited Kingsley. Harry had naturally gave him his support already (since they were in this togather since the Battle of Hogwarts). Now they made some plans for additional show for people and the _Prophet_ - something that Fudge and Srimgeour would kill for.

When they finished, Harry asked Kingsley if there is anything preserved from Merlin.  
"Well, what he researched was passed on to other generations. It's a foundation of our way of magic." answered Kingsley.  
"No, no. I was hoping for some artifacts, personal notes, maybe even pieces of technology and such."  
"Well, I can tell guys from the department of mysteries to search through the records of all the excavations we performed."

"Thanks." said Harry and wanted to leave, but Kingsley stopped him:  
"Wait, I've almost forgot. There is a diplomat from the American wizards. She asked if she could talk with you. She says that they want first-hand info about this new way of magic of yours."

Harry met the elderly witch from America and told her the same thing he had told to others.  
"So, the greatest obstacle is now the aura?" she asked.  
"Yes, precisely. So I've decided to leave the matter for now."  
"Mr. Potter, what I'm going to tell is strictly confidential. You must not tell anybody. OK?"  
"Well, OK."

The witch thought for a while and then said:  
"There might be a way how to deal with this obstacle. But I didn't tell you that!"  
"Hmm." replied Harry. "Either you've developed some kind of shielding or your governmant is preparing another trip to Moon. Or... you know more then we do about the Alteran travelling device."  
"Mr. Potter, you are not supposed to know that yet. But if there was a possibility..."  
"I'm in."

***

Dr. Fraiser looked at the results of Teal's's bloodtest.  
"This is amazing." she said. "The virus is gone."  
"So we can pour the rest of the cauldrom out?" asked a medi-witch.

"This is only an example of how beneficial we can be." said Tony Bentham to Hammond later. "But it's not going to last for long."  
"Are there any American candidates?" asked Hammond.  
"Well, there might be one. I don't think she will be able to do it but... well, we might bring her here."

A portkey brought in a witch the next day. A very old witch dressed in a bundle of shabby animal skins. She curiously watched everything around her and cackled to herself all the time.

"She lived all alone in mountains since her husband died in World War II." whispered Bentham to Hammond.  
"Hey, you said you have to be young to be able to switch to that new way." objected Hammond.  
"Well, this is the best we can offer at the moment."

The old witch wasn't interested in finding an alternative way of magic at all. However she let herself to be convinced out of sheer curiosity. She went to the alpha site.

Unfortunately, the SG team charged with escorting her there, reported few days later that she made no progress at all. In fact, she only wandered around and collected alien herbs and beatles.

"This is getting nowhere." said Bentham after they sent the witch back to her mountains. "General, if what they say about that Harry Potter is true, then he is our best choice."  
"But he is not even eighteen yet!"  
"He is seventeen and that is of age for us. And he already proved that he can take care of himself better then most of your SG teams."

***

At first, the American wizards approached Kingsley and Harry.

"Well, I understand the reasons to keep this secret." said Kingsley when they finished. "However, your govermant must understand that we are no longer autonomous. We have to tell this to the prime minister."

This caused another complications. Finally the American president agreed to discreetly disclose the existence of the Stargate to the British prime minister under the condition that it's going to be only him (as a part of the 'wizarding briefing' of British prime ministers). At least for now. And so, the prime minister was several days later visited by Kingsley and a representative of the American governmant.

***

"OK, I think that's enough for today." said Harry to Ginny and they ended their mind calming practice.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." said Harry warily as they walked back to the Burrow.  
"Ehm?" grunted Ginny.  
"You know, Kingsley talked to me this forenoon. I've been expecting it for a while and now it came. It's about our new way of magic."  
"Well, out with it."  
"Ginny, it requires me to leave. And I'm going really, really, really far away. And I'm probably not going to be back soon."

Ginny stopped walking, turned to Harry and coldly said:  
"Harry Potter. If you think that this is going to be OK with me... that I'm just going to smile and pretend that everything is alright then you are terribly mistaken!"  
Harry grimmed and replied:  
"That's exactly the reaction I wanted to get."  
Ginny stared at him for a moment and then asked:  
"What?"  
"Ginny, would you like to go with me?"

Ginny leapt and hugged him.  
"Yes, I'm coming..." she said but then added: "But what about my parents? They won't let me."  
"Don't worry. They are concerned about your future and we may use it as leverage. Plus, they are going to be calmer when we tell them that Ron and Hermione are going to keep an eye on you."  
"They are coming as well?"  
"Well, I haven't told anybody but you so far but I thought about assembling a small group."

A few days later, a group of six witches and wizards was prepared. Harry didn't know if Ron and Hermione had any chance but he couldn't leave them out of this. Neville was a obvious choice. Harry told him about the prophecy ages ago and pursuaded him that they should have similar qualities. Tha last addition was surprisingly Luna. Well, when Harry thought about that, it wasn't so suprising after all. She tried his meditations and allegedly made some progress. However, she didn't seem to be much interested in gaining an alternative source of magical energy. Harry suspected that it was curiosity that motivated her. And that she want to see alien animals and write about them in the _Quibbler_.

They and Kingsley touched a portkey and vanished.

***

"So, you are telling me, that I am a wizard from space?" asked Jack O'Neill in his characteristic tone.  
"No, not at all. But your grandfather was a squib." answered Bentham. "If you would let us to take a sample of your blood..."  
"The hell I am!" yelled Jack. "You are going to use it for Woodoo!"  
Bentham sighed. He was trying to get some informations about political and beruoacratic climate around Stargate project without raising any suspicions but he might choose a better subject.

A hyperspace window opened not far from them and Kingsley and Harry's group stepped out. A few airmen were already waiting for them. They were a bit startled by the age of the arrivals.  
"Follow me." said one of the soldiers.

They passed around Jack.  
"That's them?" he exclaimed. "They are just kids!"  
Ginny pierced him by a glare. That guy irritated her.

Kingsley and Harry and his friends reached the briefing room where they were joined by general Hammond and american wizards. Hammond wasn't very pleased by the young age of Harry's group but it had been already explained to him that younger people are more suited for this.

Then Harry and the others underwent medical examination, vaccination and basic instruction.

"Don't we get weapons? We didn't brought any." asked Ron when they were gearing up.  
"The hell you are!" snapped Jack, who had been (for obvious reasons) voicing his opposition to the entire thing for the whole time.

"Hey mister, I think you want to shut it." said Ginny finally.  
Jack raised his eyebrow and asked: "Why?"  
"Because of this." said Ginny and with a flick of her wand she turned Jack's uniform pink.

"Nice uniform Jack." said Daniel who just came.  
"Now Ginny, that was childish." said Harry. "Allow me sir, I'll fix it."  
Harry tried _Finite Incantatem_ but nothing happened.  
"That won't help Harry, there is no spell to cancel. You have to deal with the colour." said Hermione and after a bit of thinking, she casted a spell.

"Oops." she said, because Jack's uniform turned blindingly white.  
"Well, if you are finished with playing with my uniform, I'll go and change."

In half an hour they were prepared. Harry checked for the last time if he had all the books he was going to need. Kingsley said goodbye and left to London.

The last chevron locked in.  
"OK folks, let's go." said Harry.

They and their escort went in.


	9. Chapter 9

Alpha site

_**AN:** I know I've promised that I won't recycle any SG-1 episodes, but it takes time before Harry's influence diverges the way of events. And I simply couldn't erase such a wonderful character as Jacob/Selmak. Anyway, I've written only diferences so you won't find an episode transcription in this chapter._

***

Harry and Ginny sat on the ground facing each other.  
"Breathe." said Harry silently. "Breathe evenly. Calm your mind."

When Ginny shook her head slightly, Harry moved behind her. He stroked her arms and whispered instructions and other things in her ear.

Suddenly, Ginny stiffened for a moment. Then she returned to normal and after a while she opened her eyes.  
"I've almost done it. I messed it in the end. But this time, I've definitely felt it." she said.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I've been carefull."

Later that day, Ginny finally succeeded.  
"OK, hold on it." said Harry.  
"Holding."  
"Now hold on it while you do something else as well. Run with me."

After a while, Ginny get used to it and told it to Harry.  
"That's great." he said. "And what about this?"  
He leapt at her and roughly tickled her on her ribs. Ginny's concentration broke and she lost it. There was no energy discharge, it was just gone.

Ginny stood there in a shock for a while and then cried:  
"You are so going to pay!" and started to pelt Harry with some alien conelets that were lying around. Harry just laughed and tried to deflect them by telekinesis but most of them were too fast so he was unable to lock on them and engage the power in time.

They were interrupted by a cough. It was a patrolling soldier.  
"Eh, sorry to interrupt." said the soldier. "I was just patrolling around and saw you practicing your jedi powers."  
"Telekinesis." said Harry. "Actually, it's conjuring of gravitons9.1as Hermione said."  
"Yeah, whatever. So, I'll just continue to patrol."

"Ginny." said Harry when the soldier was out of the hearing range. "We have to abstain from any displays of playfulnes or affection. Otherwise they might report it to their superiors and we would be sent home for not making a good use of our time here."  
"OK."  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you must not concentrate on holding on your energy. It has to be completely automatic. Otherwise it's no use to you in battle."

During the supper, Harry inquired about the progresses of the others. Luna, as expected, had no troubles with entering the trance. However, she didn't use it yet to gain energy. Harry was quite sure that she simply didn't want to do it and he didn't know how to explain to her that she should.

Neville was on the right path but it was obvious that it would take a long time before he would be able to do magic. Harry decided to spend some time with him the next day and supervise him.

As to Hermione and Ron, they were absolutely helpless. Neither of them showed aptitude to meditation and they were complete squibs since they came to alpha site. And Harry had to admit that 'enlightenment' wasn't the first word he would connect with his two friends.

"I just don't get it." said Ron when he was getting a helping of supper on his plate. "I was sitting there and I was concentrating and nothing. It was boring. Luckily I met Roy who was on patrol and he showed me how to handle P-90 and then he let me try it."  
"No Ron, you weren't concentrating." opposed Hermione. "You just held your eyes tighly shut and you were making faces and sounds like you were sitting on a toilet."  
"Hmmm." murmured Ron with a full mouth.

"But I don't understand why it's not working with me." continued Hermione. "I've done everything just like you told me!"  
"Hermione, sometimes there is more then a list of instructions." said Harry. "This is something I can't help you with."

The next day Harry joined Ginny after he left Neville and they practiced some telekinesis togather. They were later met by Ron and Hermione who were strolling through wood.

"How is it going?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, well I suppose. Still doing telekinesis." answered Harry. "Anyway, I have something to show you. I think it's a spell."

Harry then found a bigger stone. He made a movement with his hands like he was heaving something heavy and said "Jump!". The stone was ejected one meter in the air and then fell back down.

"Well, not that it's something I could do but that wasn't a spell." said Hermione.  
"No?" asked Harry.  
"No, you just applied telekinesis to create a force to lift the object."  
"That's the point. Normally, I would maintain the force over time to give the object some speed - because speed equals acceleration multiplied by time. This spell gaves the object one single impulse and it has almost no duration. I just cast the spell and then I can forget about it."

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny dubiously and said:  
"Eh... that sounds smart but all I saw was a stone jumping. What is it good for?"  
"Well, nothing at all but it's a start." answered Harry. "Maybe in the future I'll compile a spell for delivering a telekinetic punch."  
"And how's that better than shooting something with a gun?" opposed Ron.  
"Well, it's not better. It's going to take ages before we create a spells that will be able to do something that technology can't."

"Yeah." said Hermione. "Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we are going to leave if we make no progress."  
"Hermione..." started Ginny but Hermione interrupted:  
"Ginny, our presence here costs money and it's waste of our time. Our minds probably aren't suited for this."

***

A witch gave Samantha Carter a big vial.  
"Take a sip every evening. It should highlight Jolinar's memories. Specifically everything that somehow concerns Tok'ra."  
"Thank you." said Carter.

The witch wanted to leave but Carter said:  
"Please wait."  
"Yes?" asked the witch.  
"I have favor to ask from you..."

Carter then said the witch about her father.

"Major, we don't do this..." said the witch.  
"Can you cure it?"  
"Well, it's not a common illnes among wizards and we don't have experience with treating muggles but... yes, I think we can. And I think that my superiors will agree that it's acceptable to use the time we have left to make a few friends. OK, has your father the clearence? Does he know about the Stargate?"  
"Well, he does not. He thinks that I'm working here on a new type of radar." said Carter.  
"Hmm, that can be a problem. We can't treat him without his knowledge and we'll probably have to move him to our hospital. But we don't have to tell him about the Stargate after all and disclosing the existence of magic is in our authority. OK, I'll contact you later - it would be better if he heard it from you."  
"Thanks."

***

After Ron and Hermione left, Hary finally managed to convice Luna to fully embrace the new way of magic. He suspected that she is motivated by the possibility of the use of magic for purpuses of the research of alien species but that didn't matter to him. As for Neville, he was progressing in his own slow pace.

***

"Sir, from what I saw in Jolinar's memories, I think these Tok'ra can be very helpful against Goa'ulds. And it would be stupid if we accidentaly did something that would interfere with their operations. We should go to that planet." said major Carter to general Hammond.  
"Very well. But be careful and don't disclose much about our planet. Especially don't say anything about you know what." replied Hammond.

"Why you didn't tell us that they are so paranoid?" asked Jack few hours later.  
"Well, they were never paranoid towards Jolinar so I wasn't able to feel it from her memories." answered Carter.  
"Phew, 'they can be helpful against Goa'ulds'. Unfortunately we forget to think about something that would make us useful to them." continued Jack."What if... what if we told them that we are some kind of heirs of Alterans whose descendands are still living on Earth?"  
"That's not a good idea." opposed Daniel. "We can't do that without the consent of half-Alterans and personally, I wouldn't disclose this information to anybody."

They were interrupted by an arrival of another SG team and a wizard.  
"Major Carter, I have a bad news." said the wizard. "It's about your father."  
"I thought you could help him." said Carter.  
"Well, his cancer is in a very late stage. We would have to remove large amounts of tissue and it would take a long time. And as you know, we don't know how well are our wands and potions going to work in a month. We told him this and that we might try it nevertheless but he refused. He went home and he is refusing any more treatment. So we thought that you might..."  
"Well, it seems that neither of us are going anywhere. Wait a moment... I think I've got an idea."

Soon, Carter was back at the SGC and some time after that, she and Hammond were at Jacob's house.  
"First wizards, now aliens?" he said.  
"Jacob, you could be a link betwean Earth and Tok'ra. We need you. But the existence of the Alterans must remain secret." said Hammond.  
"OK, let's do it." said Jacob.

Jacob's health was failing so he was given some potions back at SGC and spells were casted on him. Then they went back to the Tok'ra planet.

When Jacob and Selmak got to know each other, Jacob said:  
"Selmak, there is a secret in my head. Do I have your word that it will remain secret?"  
"Jacob, when we blend, we shall become a new person. Your character will be added to mine and those before you. If you are exceptional enough and if it's really important, then that new person will decide to keep your secret a secret."  
Selmak paused for a moment and then said:  
"And there is something about me that you should know. I'm very old. You are going to be my last. I don't know how long are we going to live but don't expect to live for another hundred years."  
"That's good enough for me." said Jacob and laid next to Selmak.

When Selmak switched hosts, Goa'ulds arrived.  
"We can't move them yet." said one of the remaining Tok'ra. "They are too weak."  
Suddenly, Jacob opened his eyes and Selmak weakly said:  
"Take us to Earth, now." and fell unconscious.  
"What?" exclaimed a Tok'ra.  
"We can take care of them there, let's go!" shouted Carter.

As their tunnels disappeared, they made it to the gate and returned to SGC. Inferno raged behind them.

* * *

Footnotes ... gravitons9.1 Sorry, saying 'conjuring of gravitons' is much simplier than talking about generating graviton waves and/or curving of spacetime - see the general relativity theory if you are interested. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fall of the Aura

Harry Potter and few other wizards went out of the stargate at the SGC. Their time with the alien friends of the Salish tribe was interesting but not very fruitfull. Each side found the magic of the other one quite intriguing. However, it was clear to everybody that the physiological differences between them are too great. Hence the exchanged knowledge wasn't very useful.

When they debriefed, Harry received a phonecall from Kingsley.  
_"Harry, I've just ordered the floo network to shut down."_ said Kingsley.  
"Because of the aura?" asked Harry.  
_"Yes. The network became unstable. It wasn't safe anymore. Harry, I need you here. Your presence might calm people down."_  
"OK, is it safe to take a portkey?"  
_"Might be for a while, but take a socondary one with you for a case that you end up stranded in the middle of the ocean."_

Harry immediately contacted Ginny by radio. She packed her things and returned to Earth. Luna and Neville decided to stay. An hour later, they were in London.

"How did the other ministries react?" asked Harry.  
"We implied to them that this might happen about a week ago. They are in similar situation as we are now. Harry, this might create quite a situation - the public will demand an explanation." replied Kingsley.  
"Then we have to come with a convincing one."

"I guess that it's a bad idea to tell them the truth." said Ginny.  
"Yeah, it's bound to create a panic at least among some people. And since the wands are still working..." said Kingsley.  
"What if we told them that it was Death Eaters' attack?" offered Harry.  
"That's not going to hold for long." opposed Kingsley.

Harry turned towards the hall and thought for a while. Then he said:  
"Unless it would be true."  
"What?" asked Ginny and Kingsley.  
"Is there a way to destroy the Floo Network?" asked Harry.  
"There might be..." pondered Kingsley. "Do you think about the same thing as I doo?"

"Hey!" protested Ginny. "If you do that, then you are no better then Fudge's ministry. It's one thing to wait with the telling of the whole truth. But this would create a new wave of fear. Is this how you two want to handle things? By lies and fear?"  
"Yeah, what I was thinking. Of course not." said Harry.  
"And plus, that would'n explain portkeys and apparation - those are going to cease working soon." added Kingsley. "Not to mention that some of our people from the Battle of Hogwarts didn't stay entirily silent. You know, you tell your uncle to get prepared, he tells his cousin, he tells his friend and so on."

"Yeah." said Harry. "In that case, we just have to tell people that... eh, hyperspace tissue stabilising device has a... some issues because it was upset by Death Eaters' treatment..."  
"Err, what?" asked Kingsley.  
"Am I correct in assumption that people still regard me highly?" asked Harry.  
"Yes."  
"Then you can tell them that it doesn't work for some reason and then I tell them to remain calm. And you can appease them by legalizing flying carpets."

Kingsley thought for a while and then said:  
"Well, your reputation is the reason why I wanted you to return from America. But Harry, if you do this, it will ruin your reputation. People will say: 'Hey, he knew what was happening and didn't say anything.' Some people might even get angry and blame you for lost of their magic."  
"Yes." replied Harry.  
"Kingsley," said Ginny. "I don't think that Harry values the respect these people have to him. It's the same people that turned against him during his fith year and who went along with Voldemort's regime."  
"Exactly." added Harry. "And about the angry people - they will be almost harmless when the aura falls."

"Very well, but all of us should be very careful." said Kingsley conclusively. "I'll contact the other governments. Stay in touch."

Harry and Ginny then apparated to the Burrow.  
"Ginny, Harry!" greeted them Molly and Arthur, who were sitting on the bench in front of the house.

When all the hugs and greetings were exchanged, Harry and Ginny asked who else is home.  
"Well, Ron and Hermione have come to stay over weekend." said Molly. "They are in the kitchen now."

Harry and Ginny rushed inside and found their friends making a dinner. When they greeted each other, Harry asked Ron:  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"It's Hermione. She said it's unacceptable in my age to be unable to cook so she makes me do as much cooking as possible." answered Ron and continued with his work.

While Harmione was telling Ginny how she took her GCSE exams and that she wants to go to university, Harry asked Ron about his plans.  
"Well, I've been helping George to pack up the business. He is coping with Fred's death and now he is deciding what to do." answered Ron. "And of course, I'm still in touch with the anti-wizard military program. We are still in alert and we are preparing to handle any chaos that might arise. I live at the base and we have daily drills and such."

Ron paused, worked silently on the dinner for a while and then continued:  
"But I'm afraid... no, I'm quite sure that when the aura falls, they are going to cancel the program and forget about us. I mean, it costs money, it would be stupid to continue with the program."  
"Ron, what is it that you want to do?" asked Harry.  
"Well that Stargate project sounds cool but... Look, they have finest scientists and soldiers. I've been considering to join the army in a official way but..."  
"Are you crazy? You would have to go through the standard training. That's made for humans and is quite close to brainwashing!"

What followed was Ron's usual display of his lack of confidence. Hermione and Ginny stopped talking and shifted their attention to Ron and Harry.  
"Well, well." whispered Hermione silently to Ginny. "In times like this I have mixed feelings. I don't know if I should comfort him or tell him that his whining makes him less hot."  
"Hot?" asked Ginny. "That's one of the last words I would connect with my brother."  
"Of course - he's your brother."

Harry in the meantime tried to talk some sense in Ron, argumenting that even without magic, he is still Alteran and has Alteran mind.

The next day Harry and Ginny went to visit Andromeda and Teddy whom they didn't see for ages.

Kingsley's and Harry's plan went in action. The wizarding community was quite disturbed by Kingsley's announcement and Harry's reassurances barely calmed them down.

One evening, Ginny came to Harry, who was sitting outside the Burrow.  
"Harry, we need to talk." she said cautiously.  
"Sure." he replied and waited expectantly.  
Ginny frowned, he wasn't making it any easier.  
"So Harry, how have you been feeling lately? Did you try to stab yourself recently?"  
"No, I didn't but I think it's getting better. Well, I can try right away." answered Harry and stood up to go to the kitchen.  
"Stop." commanded Ginny.

Harry returned and sat down again.  
"Harry, the thing is... I know I told you that I'm not going to press you..."  
Ginny thought for a while and then said:  
"Do you remember how you set me in the right direction right after I started pursuing the alternative way of magic?"  
"Yeah. And now you want to do the same thing for me." replied Harry.  
"Exactly. Harry, I'm not pressing you. I just don't want you to head in the wrong direction needlessly. Or us for that matter."

Harry stared in front of him. Ginny continued:  
"However, I'm quite aware of what your upbringing was like and that you probably had no decent examples when you were small. Hell, I should be glad that you aren't gay. Luckily, my parents are quite experienced. I think they have much to tell..."  
Harry paled a bit with the mention of Ginny parents and experience. Then he said:  
"Ginny, I think I'm a bit old for that kind of... talk, that you want your parents to give me."  
"Oh no silly." laughed Ginny. "Not that kind of talk. This is something else."

Ginny then asked:  
"Harry, are you serious with me?"  
"Well, the two of us aren't serious yet if you think serious as in 'How far?' or 'How intimate.' But if you are asking me about my intentions, then yes, I'm very serious about you. Hell, I still don't know if I can imagine the two of us in the future but I'm sure that I can't imagine myself with somebody else."  
Harry paused for moment and then continued:  
"Ginny, I'm very grateful that you not only tolerate my peculiarities but that you even decided to join me. I know it's difficult for you sometimes."

Ginny hugged him and then asked:  
"So, would you be willing to talk to my parents? I mean, not you alone. We both shall discuss things with them. You know, as a... couple?"  
"Yeah, of course." said Harry. "But wouldn't they mind? It has to be a bit weird for them."  
"No, it's ok with them. In fact, they approached me yesterday. They think it's a good idea when a couple or group of couples finds an experienced married couple and discuss various issues with them. Ron and Hermione had several meetings with them already. That's why is Ron cooking so much lately."  
"Aha. What kind of issues?" asked Harry.  
"Well, I shouldn't talk about this, but with Ron and Hermione they for example discussed Ron's unstability in friendship. They said that it's not OK what he did in your fourth year or this year."

They went in and talked to Molly and Arthur. One of their first topics was Harry's urge to keep Ginny out of harm's way.  
"Harry, we know that you might keep certain feelings to our daughter." said Arthur. "But the point is: do you also respect her?"  
"Yes, yes, of course." answered Harry quickly.  
"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. "Then you might consider respecting her feelings."  
"Harry," interrupted Molly. "It's clear to us that Ron would never allow you to take Ginny with you. We wouldn't allow it for that matter. And she had a trace on her, it would be suspicious to remove it. Yet, it's one thing to love somebody enough to stay away from him and it's another to love somebody enough to respect his decision not to be pushed away. For love is not possible without respect."

When Molly and Arthur explained this to Harry, they turned to Ginny and told her that it's OK for Harry to be protective and that she can't always rush in the middle of danger just to make a point. Unfortunately, Molly added "...especially if you had kids or were even pregnant." which ended their discussion for that evening.

In the following week they had more meetings and they were joined by Ron and Hermione during weekend. Arthur and Molly told them about their own problems they had when they were young.

They were also dealing with the unrest in the British magical community. Luckily, there were no bigger incidents. They even managed to catch a some of the escaped former supporters of Voldemort who tried to agitate people. Yet, it was clear that it could not go on like this for too long. And the other countries had similar problems.

***

General Hammond was staring at the huge cyclone at the satellite image.  
"This started to develop about an hour ago and it's still growing." said Sam.  
"Is this the work of the touchstone from Madrona?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes." said Tony Bentham. "Unfortunately, it clashed with the magical aura of this planet. It caused the device to become unstable and uncontrollable. Also, we detected great fluctuations in the aura itself. And that storm is definitely magical. I mean, not only induced by magic but there are also a lot of magical currents and the whole area is highly magicly unstable. The wizards who went to investigate reported that their wands are working funny near the area. You can also notice that it doesn't look normaly from the meteorological point of view."  
"Is it draining the aura?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes." answered Bentham.  
"So it's going to stop by itself?"  
"The magical storm will end, yes. But I don't know when it's going to be. Maybe after it destroys half of the America?"  
"And we must not forget that the touchstone will continue to work." added Sam. "After all, it worked on Madrona which doesn't have the aura."

They debated about the possible solutions. Bentham said that the magical storm maked any magical as well as any non-magical attack impossible. Then he proposed a possible solution:  
"What we need is something that is resistant against magic as well as against harsh environment. Like dragon or giant."  
"Or we can send there a bomb through stargate, assuming that the second stargate is at the same place as the device." said Jack.  
"Wait, wait." said Daniel. "Am I assuming correctly that you want to destroy the touchstone?"  
"Dr. Jackson, there might be no other option." replied Hammond.  
"But what if a giant simply dialed the Madrona or other planet on DHD and chucked the touchstone in? And we can get him there again by stargate." asked Daniel.  
"Well, if you show me a giant small enough to fit in a stargate and intelligent enough to use a DHD and to actually recognize the touchstone, we can do that." replied Bentham.

Then Bentham discussed the matter with the other wizards at the SGC while Hammond and his people discussed other solutions. The wizards soon agreed that it would be too difficult to fly through the storm even for dragon - not to mention that they would be unable to teach a dragon what to do. And so they sent people in all of the American giant colonies. At the same time, they contacted other ministries of magic (who already knew about the situation) and asked them for a suitable giant.

A half an hour later, Bentham returned to Hammond and told him:  
"General, Kingsley Shacklebolt has a giant small and civilized enough to have a chance to do this. He loaded him on a plane already but it's going to take a several hours before he gots here."  
"And this... giant might destroy or move the touchstone?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes. But as I said, It's going to take a several hours. If you have an alternative, you might want to consider it."  
"OK, I'll call the president."

It was decided that they try the Jack's plan. He and Teal'c went with the (conventional) bomb to the alpha site. It was equipped by mechanical triggering device because the electronic one would be jammed by magic. When the gate was dialed, torrents of magic went from it. The nearest soldiers were thrown away but after a bit of effort, they managed to get the bomb through.

Sam and the others at the SGC watched the situation through a satellite. The cyclone stopped growing, then shrinked a bit but then grew again.  
"Sir, it has become unstable." reported Sam to general Hammond.  
"Can we try another attack?" asked Hammond.  
"Sir, it might make things only worse. And the touchstone was probably thrown away in the explosion so unless we use a nuke, it won't do much good."

"Mr. Bentham, how far is that giant?" asked Hammond.  
"They are going to land here in two hours."

In two hours, Bentham and a military escort were waiting at the airport. The plane was arriving. One of the soldiers screened his eyes and said:  
"Why are they flying with the opened loading ramp?"  
The answer presented itself when the plane landed and they got near it. A horrid stench was coming from the plane. Two pilots in improvised masks got out a started to breath deeply. A while later, green Hagrid got out too and was followed by even greener Grawp.

Some of the soldiers gawped at the strange pair but Bentham quickly got Grawp in a heavy truck prepared for him, while Hagrid boarded a normal one.

When they got to the SGC (Grawp had to go through the missile shaft), they equipped Grawp by a laminate armor and an iron club (if there was a need to destroy the touchstone).

Grawp was a bit afraid of the gate but Hagrid managed to get him through.

"OK." said Sam through radio. "The middle of the storm sems to be pulsing since the bomb attack. We let you know when it gets calmer there."

In the meantime, Hagrid repeated the instructions for Grawp. Grawp was also showed how to dial an address on DHD and then he tried it for himself. There was an address painted on the armor on his left arm which led to an uninhabited planet where SG-2 was already waiting to pick the touchstone up.

Finally Sam gave the signal and the second Earth's gate was dialed. Grawp crawled through.

The other gate was lying flat on the ground, luckily upwards by its frontside. The layer of rubble on it was cleaned by the unstable vortex. Grawp was a bit startled by the change of the orientation but quickly grabbed the edges of the gate and climbed out. The wind with pieces of rubble and torrents of magic attacked him but they were harmless to him.

Grawp found the DHD, it seemed quite damaged. Then he looked around. The touchstone wasn't hard to find. There was glow around it and flashes of magic. He managed to get to it and grab it but its warmth and magical charge made it impossible to hold so he at least tossed it towards the gate.

Then he tried to dial the address but the DHD didn't work, the keys even didn't glow nicely as on the other one. He tried agaim, punching the keys strongly as he began to loose his patiance. When it didn't work again, he started to pound it by his massive fists till the DHD was quite hammered and it's keys were lying all around.

Then the growing wind reminded Grawp about his mission and he took his club and crushed the touchstone by two mighty strikes.

"Grawp tired." he said, laid in the rubble and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

An Archive

_**AN:** Yeah, you might find yoursefl in need to say: "What a hell?" (more then before) but remember that this is a world of HP and SG where kids fought Voldemort and where Teyla and Ronan got high positions at the Atlantis in spite of having no certified military training._

***

Grawp woke up and lazily yawned. He was lying on the grass in the groove near the gate of the alpha site where he was recovering from his brush with the magical storm. Two voices draw his attention.

"Well Neville, show me your magic." said Harry.  
"OK." replied Neville. "As I implied, I can't do any of your telekinetic spells. I can't even do basic telekinesis."  
"That's strange. It should be the simplest magical ability."  
"Yeah but I just can't do it. But check this out."

Neville reached out with his hands towards the grass in front of them. He concentrated very hard as he was channeling the power. Suddenly, the grass in front of them started to quiver as in breeze. Yet, the air was completely calm.

"Uhm, Neville." said Harry. "This looks like telekinesis to me."  
"But it isn't. I know I'm not projecting any of those graviton things. The grass is doing this by itself."  
"Look, Neville... Are you sure you aren't doing it by subconscious telekinesis?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I've tried some other things as well, but only this worked so far."  
"Well, keep exploring it. And we can try to find some books about it when we return to Earth."

Grawp stretched his back and then went to find some alien fauna and flora to eat.

A kilometer away, two soldiers were threading their way through dense vegetation.  
"This is stupid." said one of them.

Then they received a message through their radios:  
_"Miss Lovegood made it here. Let's do it again and try more intricate patrol patterns this time."_

***

"You lied to us!" cried somebody from the little crowd in the entrance hall of the ministry (the crowd was little because most of the wizards had not managed to get there without magic).  
"No!" opposed Kingsley. "It wasn't wrong to postpone the telling of the whole truth to prevent chaos."  
"We could prepare ourselves!" shouted somebody else.  
"And how exactly?" asked Kingsley. "By using magic to obtain a lot of muggle money? And how dare you to think that we were obliged to tell anything at all? Knowing about the end of magic was priviledge, not right. Everybody who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts knew about this. But where were you at the time? What have you done to deserve to know?"

Shouts of disapproval filled the hall.  
"Silence! Everybody calm down." boomed the voice of Arthur Weasley augmented by a megaphone.  
"I assure you," continued Arthur, "that we had prepared a smooth plan of gradual preparation for this situation. Unfortunately, our plans were crossed by the magical storm about which you surely heard already."

That wasn't true but who cared. The ministry then presented to the agitated wizards a story in which NID stumbled upon an Alteran device and activated it their stupidity. And that was true at least in its basis.

"And where is Harry Potter? He was supporting you in your lie and now he even doesn't have enough courage to show his face here?" asked another angry (ex)wizard. That evoked another tempestuous rection from Kingsley and his colleagues. Finally, they gave the crowd a vague information about an alternative way of magic.  
"This new way is being researched as we speak. Mr. Potter is also participating on this project and was too busy to join us here today." said Kingsley finally.

When the conference was concluded, Kingsley told Arthur:  
"In times like these I'm almost glad for that storm. Can you imagine what would happen if that mob had working wands?"  
And that was true. The storm drained most of the aura's energy which made things a lot easier. Unfortunately, it had it's exceptions - like in China where the diplomatic relation between wizards and the governmant wasn't entirely ideal.

***

"And dementors seems to be sort of... dying. Werewolves can't transform, few were trapped in their beast form." listed Bentham as he was informing general Hammond about the main impacts of the aura's collaps. The he continued:  
"However, there is still some residual energy so Mr. Potter requested to be allowed to stay at the alpha site for a bit longer. Also, there is still enough energy to keep some weaker plants and beatles suitable for potion brewing. General, it would be a great advantage for this planet if we found a way to save at least some of our potions and technology. I'm afraid that it depends on the wizards of the alternative way in a long term but I already took the liberty to enlist some young blood. It's just waiting for your approval. Of course, all of them have a clearence."  
"OK, how much is it going to cost?"  
"In comparison with your 'normal' scientific research? Very little."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by airman who entered without prompting and said:  
"Sir, I think this is something you two want to see."

"As you can see, theese inscriptions are clearly Alteran." said Daniel.  
Bentham looked at the monitor and then said: "Yeah, you are correct. These are the ancient runes."  
"So, what does it say?"  
"Yeah, what does it say..."

Bentham then walked to the nearest intercom and said in the phone:  
"Send Miss Granger in the control room please."  
Then he turned to the others and told them:  
"Hey, do I look like somebody who would waste time on a dead language?"

Hermione used the joystick to shift the camera.  
"Well?" asked Daniel.  
"It says something about a well of ancient knowledge..."  
"Finally! Let's go and download it." said Jack and wanted to go to gear up.  
"Wait." stopped him Hermione. "It continues with some kind of warning. It says that only Alterans may enter."  
"Aha." said Jack.  
"And the inscriptions also seems to be discouraging even Alterans. It says something about a possibility of death and that the well should be entered only by a true Alteran."  
"Aha." said Jack again and absently scratched the scar he had got from his attempt to fly a broom several weeks earlier.

"So you think there is some kind of security system?" asked general Hammond when they were in the briefing room.  
"Probably." answered Hermione. "They surely didn't want their enemies to use it so that 'only Alterans may enter' may mean some kind of DNA test. Maybe the gate won't materialize anybody who isn't Alteran."  
"It materialized the MALP." reminded them Samantha, who came as soon as she could.

"And the part about true Alterans?" asked Hammond another question.  
"Well, that probably mean that mixbloods like us might be accidentaly classified as non-Alteran and killed by the security system." offered Bentham.  
"Wait, wait." said Daniel. "That doesn't sound like Alterans at all. What if... Look, true Alterans were enlightened, doing magic and ascending. So what if the key element is a level of enlightement of the subject? It says that there is an ancient knowledge. That sounds like magic. So what if it requires somebody with magical capability?"  
"So, we'll call Harry Potter?" pondered Bentham.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione. "And what if it will slice him in pieces as soon as he get there?"  
"True, let's send there some animals first."

Harry and his three friends returned from the alpha site.

"OK, so what you've got there?" asked Harry when he got in the control room.

The planet with the Alteran inscriptions was dialed. When they got the image from the MALP again, they checked the animals. With the exception of a monkey which got caught in the unstable vortex they were alright.

Harry leaned to a microphone and said:  
"Luna, can you sense something on the other side?"  
"No Harry, I can't."

"What?" asked Hermione.  
"She's developing a sensory magic." answered Harry. "But she still has troubles with sensing beyond a wormhole so this isn't telling us much. Have the MALP found anything?"  
"No, it's an empty room." said Sam.

Harry then read Hermione's translation of the inscriptions and finally said:  
"I'm going in."

Ginny wasn't in the control room, but she caught up with Harry in a corridor.  
"I hope you know what are you doing." she told him.  
"No but I'm pretty sure. Sorry, I would take you with me to prove it but there is no professional reason for you to be there so I'm taking Luna instead. I'll call for help if we need it." he replied and hurried to the gate.

Harry cautiously stepped through. He arrived in the room. Apart from the animals and the MALP, it was empty.  
"OK Luna, come here." he said in his radio.

In a few seconds, she stood next to him.  
"Are there any traps around?" he asked her.  
"I have no idea." she answered.  
"Do you sense anything?" he asked tiredly.  
"Yes. I feel magic behind that wall." she answered and pointed.

"OK, stand back." said Harry and draw a handgun. Hermione saw that through MALP's camera and said:  
"Hey, I hope you aren't going to destroy it."

When Harry approached the wall, a strange device extended from it. Harry almost pulled the trigger but then lowered his gun and retreated. The device remained extended.

"What do you think about it?" asked Harry Luna.  
"It seemed to react on your presence."  
"Erh... What does your sensory magic tells you?"  
"Nothing at all."

A ten minutes later, the MALP and the animals were returned and some people joined Luna and Harry.

"So we are back where we were." stated Bentham. "The inscriptions weren't talking about this room but about that device. And the question remains: who is going to stick a head in there?"  
"Why do you think we are supposed to stick our head in there, maybe it's actually... ah, forget about it." tried Jack.  
"Can't we just somehow connect it to a computer?" asked Sam.  
"No, that's not possible. Electronic and magical devices aren't compatible."

"This is getting nowhere." said Harry. "I'll just look into that thing."  
"Harry, you can't just stick your head in there, it might be dangerous." opposed Ginny.  
"Well, we might have no other option." said Bentham.

Harry thought for a while and then said:  
"Dumbladore talked about claiming our heritage. If it was dangerous, he would say something like: 'Hey you mixbloods, forget about getting any crumbs from what we had in our time.'"

Finally, Harry approached the device. It cought his head and established a conection. He received some kind of signal. When he received the same but stronger signal again he realized that it was some kind of handshake. He responded and the device went into a stand-by mode. Harry closed the connection and the device released his head.

Harry stepped away from the device.  
"Don't go near it!" he told the others.  
"What happened?" asked Ginny.  
"I think I've just barely escaped something bad. That thing has it's own protocol. And it holds your head because interrupting the connection physically would probably be unhealthy. I have no idea what would happen to somebody with untrained mind."

After a while Harry calmed down and said:  
"I think I've encountered something like this before."  
"Where?" asked Hermione.  
"It felt like a pensieve."  
"Yes, yes, that makes sense." said Bentham. "They stored their knowledge about magic in a form of memories."  
"Or technology." added Hermione.  
"Well, it can contain their history." meant Harry. "But there is only one way to find out."

Harry again approached the device.  
"OK, I'll try to ask it about itself." he said and used the device again.

After a while, he was released and staggered backwards. Ginny quickly supported him.  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, I've been careful." Harry answered and grinned. "I think we've just hit the jackpot."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Harry rested for some time and then answered:  
"This is an Alteran emergency database. Made probably for eventualities like this. It's stored in a similar format as pensieve memories and guess what: it's powered by vacuum energy like our current way of magic."  
"That's impossible. Only wizards are able to use it. You can't bound it to an object." opposed Hermione.  
"Well, why don't you stick you head in it and ask for details?" offered Harry.  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.  
"You heard me. You can use it just like me. Well, better actually."  
"But what about these inscriptions?" asked Bentham.  
"They are true. The device reacts only on people with Alteran blood. But it doesn't check whether or not you have an acces to vacuum energy. However, you have to be able to control the device. The creators of this device never thought that there could be a normal Alteran who wouldn't be able to do so. Hence, if you have Alteran blood and still are unable to control the device, then it thinks that you are some kind of impostor or that something unexpected happened and goes into a dump mode. It spends its power source, erase it's memory and the alleged attacker is turned into some kind of vessel controlled by the data from device. The device is then effectively destroyed and the vessel attempts to solve the situation. And then the vessel dies becouse it's braincells aren't able to bear such stress."  
"Eh, so it's safe for me to take a closer look?" asked Sam.  
"Yes." answered Harry.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c began examining the device but found no connectors or control elements. Jack stood in the vicinity and watched them. Harry, Bentham and the other wizards and witches chatted about their found.  
"It's good thing that NID is in a bad light right now. Otherwise they would somehow interfere." said Bentham.  
"Yeah. Anyway, what are we going to do?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, we should start with discovering what are the contents of this emergency database." replied Harry. "But we have to be careful, it's quite aggresive. It literally inserts the data in your brain. It could be unhealthy if used too much."

Hermione thought and then asked:  
"Is it possible just to list the entries without accesing the contents?"  
Harry answered:  
"Hermione, this is not an SQL database. It doesn't have exactly divided entries. Everything in there is continuous and smoothly connected to other places of the database. But yes, it should be possible to just examine the contents without imbibing them."

When Hermione left the clutches of the device, there were no ill effects visible on her (unlike in Hary's case). She turned to others and said:  
"Well, this is really strange."  
"What is strange?" asked Sam.  
"Well, it's not like that everything in there is about technology and science. There are also historical and telemetric data. But there is very little about their philosophy and such, probably only just enough to dictate the behaviour of an incidental vessel. And there is nothing at all about magic."  
"What?" asked Bentham.  
"Yeah, I found it strange. So I wanted to see how is the database going to explain it's power source. I've entered very reserved query and retrieved basic data about it. It seems that it was primary power source of most of their technology. The answer contained the knowledge of the fact that it's possible to use an alien universe, or our own for that matter, to drain energy. In the process, the space itself is burned and exotic particles are created. But there was nothing about obtaining the universe - which as far as we know can be done only by a true wizard's soul. I've explicitly tried to find out something about it but nothing."

Everyone thought about this for a while and then Daniel said:  
"Well, maybe the knowledge about magic and enlightenment wasn't entirily mainstream. There are cultures where certain professions are tought only by its masters only to their apprentices."  
"Hey, this sounds like Star Wars." said Jack.

"Eh, yeah. Anyway, when I was at it, I've asked about the whole mind controlled technology and DNA checking." said Hermione. "It seems that this was quite common for them. It provided protection of their equipment against misuse by enemy and it was more effective then conventional interface. You know what that means Mr. Bentham?"  
"Eh?"  
"That we unenlightened wizards are not out of game."


	12. Chapter 12

A Diary

"General, we have to keep this secret." said Tony Bentham. "If you disclose this found to the official authorities, you would have to also disclose the presence of Alterans on Earth."  
"Mr. Bentham, I don't see how is this going to work. How do you propose to do this?" replied general Hammond.  
"Let's tell only to the president. General I know you don't like this but some people would be very disturbed by the existence of the Alterans. And in combination with the archive? They would go nuts! They might even try to steal or destroy it. We have to act quickly and secretly while the NID is occupied by being investigated."

Hammond was silent and pondered the whole thing. Finally he said:  
"I'll call the president. In the meantime, try to asses the database. And find out if it's possible to move it here."

***

Harry willed the archive to retract and then they exctracted it from the wall.  
"Is it safe to carry it through the stargate?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah, it should be."

***

A man wearing a dark cloak sat down at a table in a filthy pub in London. It was a wizarding pub, but there were three muggle teenagers in the opposite corner. They were pointing at the new arriver and silently discussing whether is he a part of the authentic setting of the pub.

"Yea, came puring in here the moment the wards went down." said the barkeeper. "It's a lot of extra money though."  
The man looked at him and said:  
"Two glasses of firewhiskey." and threw him a galleon.

By the time the drinks arrived, the man had already a companion.  
"We are prepared and waiting for you. Are you sure it's going to work?" whispered the second man.  
"Absolutely. The Dark Lord always said that it was his greatest weakness." replied the first and scratched his death mark.

***

Vernon Dursley was impatient and angry. He was stuck in a traffic jam.

When he finally got to the Privet Drive, he shut the car's door loudly and went inside the house. It was suspiciously silent in there.

"Petunia, I'm home." he called but there was no response.  
"Dudley?" he called again and proceeded to the living room.

They were there, sitting on the sofa. Dudley seemed quite worried but Petunia was outright horrified. And then a muzzle of a gun was pressed to his nape.

***

Mrs. Figg was making a tea. Suddenly, she heard something like a wail of hooter. The water for tea began to boil which caused the keetle to whistle and so Mrs. Figg thought for a while that she only imagined it. But when she was pouring the water in a cup, she heard it again. It was definitely a police hooter.

She went out, as well as several other people from her street. In five minutes, she got to the Privet Drive.  
'Oh my.' she thought when she saw what it was all about. She quickly went back home and called the Ministry.

***

Tony Bentham had his head in the device. He was taking a history lesson. Although they had agreed that no spellcaster would use the device (to keep their heads clear), Harry Potter stood nearby in case that something went bad. Daniel Jackson was waiting with a prepared notebook and microphone.

An airman knocked on the door suddenly. Harry went to open the door.  
"Pssh." he hissed. "Don't interrupt."  
"You've got a phonecall from Shacklebolt." whispered the airman.

Harry went to get the call.

When Kingsley explained the situation, Harry asked:  
"What are their demands?"  
_"Well in short, they want the secret of the new way of magic."_ answered Kingsley.  
"What? That's ridiculous. Did you explain it to them?"  
_"Sure, they didn't believe me. So I'm calling you."_

Harry put the receiver away and thought for a while. Then he told Kingsley:  
"We have no choice. We have to stop this at the beginning and show them that we are not negotiating with... terrorists."  
_"Very well, we shall attack them."_

Harry finished the call and made a mental note to make sure in the future that certain people close to him are secure.

***

Kingsley put down a receiver of a field telephone and approached the leader of the preparing police unit.  
"We shall attack them." he said to him as he was loading his gun. "Capture or kill all the terrorists. If you get an opportunity, try to get their leader alive."  
"And the hostages?" asked the officer.  
"There is no other way how to help them."

Tear gas and flasbangs were shot through the windows. The armored policemen broke inside the house, Kingsley was preparing to follow them.

The Death Eater inside was surprised at first but then quickly regained his composure. While the other exwizards opened fire, he dived in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him to delay the gas. Then he reached in his pocket and opened a safety cover of a detonating switch. His last thought was dedicated to Harry Potter and how much smarter he had obviously became.

Kingsley left his cover behind a car and wanted to run to the house. Then the house exploded. Kingsley was thrown back by the blast and the people watching from the perimeter crouched. Debris was raining all around.

Kingsley cautiously lifted his head. He looked at the place where the house was and silently sweared:  
"Oh crap..."

***

They were again in the briefing room. Tony Bentham was telling them a brief summary of the Alteran history since their arrival to the Milky Way till their departure.

"As you can see, there are a lot of gaps." said Daniel when Bentham finished. "For example why did they come here and why did they left? Where they, and us for that matter, were from? I'm quite sure the archive isn't telling everything."

Hermione then proceeded with a quick overview of Alteran technology. She also mentioned the city of Atlantis which Bentham already talked about. However, the archive didn't contain more detailed information in this matter and so all they knew was that Atlantis is away.

"Also, there is a lot about stargate and it's control protocol." said Hermione. "I think we should make more research in that matter."

The last issue were allies of Alteran. They quickly discussed Nox and Asgard who were both unaccessible at the time.  
"OK, that leaves us with Furlings." said Daniel.  
"Does the archive contain an addres where we could find them?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes, we've written it down." answered Bentham.

While Jack was assembling a team, Harry met Neville in potions department where Neville was working with plants.

"Hey. Ginny and me are going home in half an hour." said Harry.  
"Again?" asked Neville.  
"Yeah, becouse of my aunt's family. I have to make a statement to the press. Anyway, you wanna fly with us? You haven't seen your gran in ages."  
"Yeah, but I have to stay here. I'm working on this project you know. We are researching if it would be possible in the future to infuse plants with magic and use them for potions."  
"OK, have a time then."

By the time Harry and Ginny were already nearing to Britain, SG-1 and a few wizards returned from the Furlings' homeworld. They reported that apart from a few ruins nothing was there.

***

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!"

Every reporter tried to get his attention at once. There were no automatic quills this time. Only pens and notebooks. And even a nodded to one of them.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" asked the reporter.  
"Well, I feel like a somebody who just lost the last of his loved ones. It's worse then when my godfater died. He at least died in combat but Dursleys... they were killed, no slaughtered by ignorant fools who demanded something that can't be given. I can't say that I'm sad. No, I'm very angry. I'm enraged so much that I can't even feel sorrow. A short time ago, everybody was a bit angry at me. Now all I can say is that I am disgusted. The new way of magic is no secret! You were told what is needed! So what more do you want from me?!"

Reporters were a bit dumbfounded. Harry shut up when he realized that he was falling out of the role. Another reporter raised hand and Harry invited him to speak.  
"Mr. Potter, what was your relationship with Dursleys?"

This caught Harry's attention. What was that reporter up to?  
"They were my only family. I was only one year old when they took me in their care, so I grew in belief that they were my parrents and I continued to call them so even when they explained me that my parrents are actually dead. Now, I am completely alone."

The same reporter immediately asked another question without prompting:  
"Mr. Potter, are you sure? I mean, they were muggles and your accidental magic had to be strange to them. And I've heard some rumors about the incident with the sister of your uncle in your third year."

Harry scowled in his mind. How the hell did they learn about that? On the outside, he just saddly loughed (as if somebody who remembers something funny about his recently deceased close one) and said:  
"Yeah, aunt Marge. That was quite a fun - not that I did that intentionally. You see, she was very, very obese. My cousin and me, we didn't liked her much because she wasn't a very pleasant person. In my third year, my cousin kept daring me to do something magical to her. I told him that I can't but... well, accidental magic happened."  
Harry took a breath and continued:  
"As to Dursleys themselves, they were very tolerant and supportative in me being a wizard. It was quite a fun when I used telekinesis when my cousin and me were playing with a ball. Sometimes I broke things but my aunt and uncle never scolded me for that. When I went to Hogwarts and found out what a crazy world magic is, Dursleys were my rock which kept me grounded."

Harry was watching the reporter and regreted that Luna wasn't with him to sense the reporter's reaction. He wondered whether the reporter is actually up to something. After all, he digged up that incident with Marge.

When the mini press conference ended, Harry retreated and close a door behind him. Kingsley mockingly clapped.  
"Very good show Harry." he said.  
"Yeah." added Ginny coldly. "You might make a good politican."  
"Hey, no need to insult me. No offence meant Kingsley." laughed Harry.

"No offence taken." said Kingsley. "By the way, what if they ask about you and Dursleys at the Prived Drive?"  
"Then they will learn that we were completely normal family. Dursleys made sure to kept the way they treated me secret."

"Well Harry, it seems that your relatives were useful in the end." said Kingsley.  
"Yeah." replied Harry. "By the way, have we any idea if there are any complices of the terrorists out there?"  
"Nope."

Harry and Ginny wanted to leave but Kingsley stopped them:  
"One last thing. Meet me in the Department of Mysteries in twenty minutes, will ya?"

Harry and Ginny then met Arthur who was at the Ministry at the time. Harry asked him about Andromeda and Teddy.  
"They are discreetly moving." said Arthur. "The house felt empty to Andromeda anyway so she is selling it and buing something smaller. Nobody knows that you are Teddy's godfather but let's take no chances."  
"And you and mum?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, we live in the country so we've obtained a gun license. We bought a shotgun but I don't know how well would I be able to handle it - not to mention Molly. We are also considering to move, but... well, that has time."

When they met Kingsley, he led them to a dusty storeroom. He found the right shelve and told them:  
"Well Harry, you asked me for anything that belonged to Merlin. Two days ago, we found a record about an excavation of the dungeons under his castle in Glastonbury."  
"And?" asked Harry.  
"Well, no notes. Only a lot of gold and two strange artifacts."  
"Are they here?"  
"Well, the jewelry was sold as well as one of the artifacts which nobody knows what is it good for - if it was an artifact at all and not some kind of unusual jewelry."  
"And the other?" asked Harry.  
"Well, everybody thought it's completely useless, so it's still here."

Kingsley opened a drawer and took out a box and placed it on a table. When they opened it, they saw something that resembled a keybord from computer.  
"Yes, I see the resemblance as well." said Kingsley. "So far I haven't found out how to turn it on."  
"Shouldn't we show this to Dr. Carter?" asked Ginny.  
"Rather not." said Harry. "There are enough troubles with the archive as it is, no nead to bring more."

Harry placed his palms on the sides of the device. Then he pressed a few keys that were standing out. Suddenly, he felt a weak tug. What was strange was the fact that the tug was directed on his currently held mini universe. Harry never experienced something like that before so he panicked a bit. Then he tried to gave in and released his hold on his magical source but the tug was gone by that time. In the end, the mini universe did not reach it's destination nor did Harry hold it anymore.

Harry released the device and told the others what he experienced.  
"This device is probably powered by vacuum energy." he said then. "Ginny, would you try it please?"

Ginny touched the device but nothing happened. She pressed the same keys as Harry but again nothing.

"Hm, maybe there was some residual energy to power the tug which is gone now." pondered Harry.  
"Well, then we have to take this to SGC and let Carter and Hermione examine it." proposed Ginny.  
"Hey, not so fast. I still remember the... direction of the tug. I think I can make it if I try it several times." said Harry.  
"That's going to take a long time." said Kingsley.  
"Not necessarily." replied Harry. "My last mini universe wasn't spent so I'm just going to retake it. In fact, it's probably still somewhere around."  
"Where?" asked Kingsley and nervously looked around.  
"Not like this." laughed Harry.

Harry then asked Kingsley for a free room where he could relax a bit and try to power the device. After a cup of tea and some biscuits, Harry reclaimed his last powersource. He didn't know how to actually bind the source to an object (or to which part of the device for that matter) but he wanted to try anyway.

An hour later, he managed to send the universe in the right direction and felt that something automatically received it. Harry saw no effects but Ginny cried:  
"It worked!"  
Harry looked at her and asked:  
"Eh, what?"  
"Don't you see it?"  
"Nope, nothing different."  
"There is a hollographic display now."

They brought the computer to Kingsley who couldn't see anything as well. They concluded that the display is probably visible only to those who have vacuum energy.

"OK Gin, what do you see?" asked Harry.  
"Well, I think this some kind of password prompt." answered Ginny.  
"Well, that's it." said Kingsley glumly. "I bet Dumbledore is now laughing somewhere on the ascended plane."

Harry was staring in the wall.  
"Harry?" asked him Ginny.  
"Ehm, what about 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' or 'Dumbladore'?" said Harry.  
"What?" asked Kingsley.  
"Look, he was ascended." said Harry. "Why would he need a computer? I think he wanted us to find it and I wouldn't be surprised if he let us some kind of clue."  
"But why would he make it so complicated?" asked Kingsley.  
"Well, the ascended ones have their rules, he probably wanted to hide his actions." replied Harry.

Then they pondered about possible passwords and decided that they need somebody who can read and write in Alteran. Ginny knew only a few words, Harry was glad that he learned the alphabet and Kingsley had not bothered at all. Then they remembered Bill.

Bill was still working for Gringotts. Of course, they didn't need cursebreakers anymore but they found themselves in sudden need for people who would deal with humans who didn't know about the existence of goblins. Harry and Ginny met him when he was finished in work.

They tried various lines said by Dumbladore when he walked among them. Nothing worked. Then Harry asked:  
"Bill, what is an Alteran word for bumble-bee? I mean, not exactly Alteran, but what word would be used in the Ancient runes in the time of Merlin?"

Bill typed that in and confirmed. Ginny immediately cried:  
"Yes! We are in."  
"What do you see?" asked Harry.  
"A main menu: reading, editation, administration."  
"OK, let's read something." said Harry.  
"Uhm." said Bill. "Shouldn't we try the administration first? This password is quite transparent."  
"Yeah, yeah. But let's at least look at that reading option before we risk formating the entire disk in the administration."

They tried the reading option and found themselves in another menu containing a list of sections of the entries.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Ginny when she skimmed their names. "This is his diary and notes!"

The very first item was Merlin's personal diary. Then there were research topics like magical energy, magical powers and spells, magical focis and such. There was also a topic named 'Special research'.

They looked at the diary. It took them quite a while just to translate the first entry. Then Bill said that it was endless and that Fleur was expecting him. So they just went in the administration section and found there a password changing option.

The next day they called Hermione and explained their situation to them.  
_"What about Luna?"_ asked Hermione. _"It's going to be faster if she just read it."_

That was true since Luna knew Alteran. And so, they visited Kingsley and told him about it. And since Luna was needed at SGC because of her sensory and divination magic, Kingsley gave them a permission to take Merlin's notebook there. Hermione told about it to Bentham who talked to Hammond and made sure that the presence of it at the SGC would be secret.

Later that day, Harry, Ginny and Ron took a diplomatic plane to the Cheyenne Mountain.


	13. Chapter 13

Snakes in War and Master Y.

Luna was sitting in front of Merlin's notebook. Harry, Ginny and Neville were standing behind her. The reading was quite exciting and even when much of it was already known to wizards, they were able to find a lot of new informations. At the moment, they were reading about magical scepters.

"It might be a way for Hermione and others to do magic." said Luna.  
"How?" asked Harry.  
"It's jewel is a sort of ZPM - it powers any magic performed with it. But the rest of it is a magical foci like a wand - so it requires similar abilities like for making wands and the issue of it's compatibility with the user is tricky."

They admited that making of such thing is beyond their capabilities at the time - since the task of binding a vacuum energy source to an object was beyond their capability by itself13.1.So they moved to another Dumbladore's invention - magical staves which were some kind of focis and capacitors for vacuum energy users. However, the described process allowed the maker of a staff to make it only for himself. And it was made of a young tree by infusing it with magical energy - which was an art that only Neville began to understand.

In the meantime, Hermione and other (ex)wizards continued in learnig what kind of technologies Alterans had.

Then one day, this peacefull calm was interrupted by news from outside.

Both wizarding research groups were in the briefing room, reviewing their progress for Hammond and the gate activated suddenly.

Hammond immediately darted to the control room. Wizards made themselves scarce. Tony Bentham wanted to leave as well but then an ID was received.  
"Mr. Bentham, you can stay." said Hammond. It was Selmak.

Jacob, Hammond, Bentham and SG-1 entered the briefing room. Jacob curiously glanced at the big screen in front of the table. Benthem quickly took the remote and turned it off.

"Have you found out how to do without the aura?" asked Jacob.  
"Mr. Carter I'm sorry, but I would be more confortable if we left anything that concerns Alterans undiscussed. At least for now." said Bentham.  
"Sure."

Jacob sat on the chair and switched his voice to 'Selmak mode'. That was actually only a show since in both voice modes were both persons talking.  
"I'm bringing news." said Jacob. "The others didn't want me to but I think you should know."  
"We are listening." said Hammond.  
"There is a war out there. When Apophis lost his brother and failed to conquer your planet, his position was weakened."  
"Ha! And now there are sharks who smell blood in the water." interrupted Jack.  
"Yes. Another system lord, a Goa'uld named Sokar, is in war with Apophis. Other system lords are waiting at the sidelines."  
"Well, that's great, isn't it?" said Jack.

Tony Bentham caughed and said:  
"Well colonel, I bet it's not so simple. Is it Selmak?"  
"No, it isn't. There is a lot of factors to consider: if Sokar wins, won't he become even greater danger than Apophis was? Because when one Goa'uld defeats another, he takes over his planets, ships and Jaffas. Hence, the obvious strategy on our side would be to sabotage the stronger one of them. But if they find out, won't they unite against us? And what about the other Goa'uld?"

"So, the best action is no action at all?" asked Daniel.  
"Oh, not at all." answered Jacob. "Tok'ra are far from being inactive. However, I'm not at the liberty to say what are we doing."  
"So, how do we fit in all of this?" asked Jack impatiently.  
"Well, it was clear to me that you would find out about this war even without me telling you. Other Tok'ra want to deal with this just like we used to do before. But I have a feeling that when you destroyed the ballance, then you may be a sollution to this as well."

Jacob scanned his audience and then continued:  
"Look, I'm just asking for a bit of co-operation. When you destroyed Apophis's ships, you killed several Tok'ra as you know."  
"What are you suggesting?" asked Hammond.  
"I really think that you should co-ordinate your actions with our activities." answered Jacob. "Next time you want to you blow something up, tell us about it - in case that we had there our agents. But beware, you are risking that eyes of Goa'uld will turn on you."  
"Jacob, I think it's too late for that." said Hammond. "Apophis is already on us, there is no turning back. All we can do is to try not to make things worse - but we have to prepare ourselves as well."

Jacob then continued with describing of the current situation and after some time left again. Hammond then sat on a chair and seemed to be lost in thought. Bentham approached him and said:  
"General, I know what are you thinking about. You were right - we can't go back now."  
"Of course, I know." said Hammond.  
"If it's any comfort for you, I think Dumbladore expected this. It seems that things were quite stagnant in the galaxy till now, like in the wizarding community - and it seems that Dumbladore doesn't like stagnancy."  
"Well, if Earth is going to be his new Harry Potter than we have a big reason to worry." replied Hammond glumly.

***

"You can go in, the minister is expecting you." said a secretary.

Two house-elves went through the door to Kingsley's office.  
"How can I help you?" he asked.  
"Sir, we heard that you seek anybody who can do magic. We heard such rumour..."

***

Jack was driving a snowmobile. Bentham, Harry and Luna were sitting on the seats next to and behind him. Jack personally thought that the entire trip is stupid. But well, at least he got to see Alaska.

After few hours, they arrived in the general location.  
"Well?" asked Harry.  
"Nothing yet." answered Luna. "But we may search the area for residual traces."  
"That's OK, let's just wait." said Harry.

And so, they sat there and waited. Luna was telling Jack about some peculiar creatures allegedly living in Alaska. Suddenly she stiffened and concentrated on something.  
"What's happening?" asked Harry.  
She didn't answer and performed a very simple divination spell that she had found in Merlin's diary.  
"Three men are approaching the area. Nearly a kilometer to east."  
"Are they armed?" asked Jack and checked his hunting rifle.  
"I don't know." answered Luna.  
"She can't sense that." added Harry.  
"OK, let's hide the vehicle." said Jack.

They drived the snowmobile to the west side of the nearby rock. Harry and Bentham prepared their handguns though they knew that only Jack with his rifle would be able to be any good on such distance. They were waiting.

After a while, Luna sensed another thing.  
"It's here, a hyperspace activity. On that hill behind us." she said.  
"That's got to be him." said Bentham.  
"Well, it has to wait, they are here." said Jack who was scanning the horizon with his binoculars.

There were three men on scooters. They were armed with rifles.  
"Now is a perfect chance. They are on an opened space and we are hidden." said Jack.  
"Wait, we can't just shoot them." said Harry.  
"No?" said Jack. "And what is the possibility that three armed men will be in this location?"  
"Well..." started Harry but then realized that there is nothing to hunt in the area.  
"Bentham, is it possible that somebody else learned about this?"  
"Well, it was known to some house-elves. We were lucky that two of them contacted Kingsley. It's possible that somebody else heard about it and got the information out of some other house-elves."  
"That settles it." said Jack and aimed.  
"You can't just shoot them!" opposed Harry.  
"Don't worry, I'm intending to capture them allive. At least some of them..."

Jack shot. One of the scooters was dissabled and it's driver lost ballance and fell in the snow. But he immediately stood up and draw his gun. The other two stopped and took cover behind their scooters.  
"Drop your guns and come here with your hands above your head!" bellowed Jack. He got an answer in a form of a badly aimed bullet which was lucky to hit the rock behind which they were hiding. Jack shot twice more and disabled the other two scooters. Then he used the rest of the magazine to pin the men down and reloaded.

"OK, my ammo isn't unlimited so if they don't surrender, I'll have to shoot them." said Jack. One of the men dropped his gun and went out of his cover. One of the other guys yelled something at him and then stood up and shot him in the back. Jack exploited the opportunity and sniped the killer. The remaining guy surrendered.

"Eh guys, there is somebody up there." said Luna.  
Everybody turned. A small figure was standing on the hill behind them.

"Well, that wasn't an ideal way to introduce ourselves." said Harry.  
"Bentham, you go with me to get that remaining guy. You two go and meet that house creature."

While Jack continued to aim at the surrendered guy, Bentham drove the vehicle from the cover and then they continued together to the scooters.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" shouted Jack.  
"I... we... nothing." stammered the man.

Bentham in the meantime looked at the bodies.  
"Hey!" he shouted when he was searching the corpse of the killer. "The death mark! Wait, this is not real. It's only a tatto!"  
"You are wizards?" asked the surrendered man.  
"Yeah." answered Bentham and then took his radio and transmitted:  
"Harry, they are Voldemort supporters."

Harry and Luna were climbing the hill.  
"He is there." said Luna and pointed. They arrived to a small cave. They heard noises from inside, it seemed that somebody was packing. Harry received the call from Bentham.

"I'm Harry Potter!" shouted Harry in the cave. "Those guys were after you. They were evil, on the side of Death Eaters. We just want to talk."

Then Harry and Luna slowly entered the cave. There was a house-elf, probably not much older then 20 years. He had a bag over his shoulder and he was preparing to apparate.

"Wait!" shouted Harry.  
"Leave me alone!" screamed the house-elf.  
"This planet is in danger, we need your help. There are only four of us left who can do magic and none of us have your ability. We need you!"  
"But I don't need you! I just want to be left alone!"  
"Yes, we can do that. But what about the others? They won't leave you alone. A group of exwizards already killed my aunt's family when they wanted me to give them the 'secret of a new magic'. Do you think you can escape them? How far and how many times can you apparate before you run out of energy? But if we stick togather, we can protect each other.

The house-elf hesitated.

Harry, Luna an the house-elf returned down. Jack and Bentham were already waiting for them. Jack looked dubiously at the house-elf.  
"Err, guys." he said. "Is it just me or does this gentleman look like a master Yoda?"  
"Yes, that happens to be me." answered the house-elf. "Though nobody ever called me master."  
"Wait, wait. Your name is actually Yoda?" asked Bentham.  
"Unfortunately." answered Yoda. "My former master had an ill sense of humor."

"Yeah... Well, these guys are from England." said Bentham. "And because this is a covert operation, we should let Kingsley deal with the bodies and the prisoner and try to get some informations."  
"By the way, how are we going to get master Yoda in the helicopter?" asked Jack. "I don't think that soldiers at the base will believe that it's just a fanatical fan."  
"Well, he can apparate inside after we take off." replied Bentham.

* * *

Footnotes ... itself13.1 Although Harry was able to power up the notebook, he managed it only because notebook's automatical systems did the actual task instead of him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Reinforcement from China

"It's not bad." answered Lucius Malfoy on the question how was he doing. His voice had a tone that nobody would normally connect with him.  
"Yeah..." replied Draco awkwardly. However, it was true. The containment facility for exwizard criminals resembled sanatorium more then was visiting his father. His mother wasn't there, they were taking turns to keep the visits as frequent as possible.

"And how's the business?" asked Lucius then (Draco started an advertising agency some time after the fall of the aura).  
"Great. It's really going great. The agency is becoming stable and I think I am good at it."  
"Adverts..." snorted Lucius. Draco knew what that meant. However, he also knew that even when his father might not like it, he agreed with him.

***

A fifteen year old boy in Kingsley's office drank his tea in almost ceremonious fashion. Kingsley and an exwizard from China were silently going over the boy's previous life. His name was Peng Jing-hao. Muggleborn, his father died and several years after his mother followed. Occasional accidental magic (of course) and an attempt of muggle China's regime to interfere - which caused the China's ministry of magic to loose track on him. Chaos during the war and subsequent fall of the aura caused that the boy's life was a real mess. He spent the past two years by working in a factory where he was practically a slave. Lots of troubles becouse of his magic and later its lost.

"It seems that the vacuum energy always sticks with people with unnatural childhood." said Kingsley. "In times like these, I really don't like the muggle China's regime."  
"Yeah, join the club." replied the Chinese exwizard. "Anyway, he developed some kind of Hindu philosophy to stay sane and accidentaly developed a weak ability to draw the energy of vacuum. Though it happened only sometimes and unintentionally. He never tried to exploit it. We would never learn about him if it wasn't for that incident with police."  
"What happened?"  
"Ha saved a group of exwizards from police. It was nearby the factory and he luckily had a powersource at the time. He somehow managed to discharge it in a form a heat."

Kingsley looked at the boy and then said to the Chinese wizard:  
"Ask him, if he wants to see Harry Potter."

Both Chinese talked for a while and then Peng nodded.

***

"...but his greatest advantage is his extraordinary orientation sense in hyperspace which is characteristic for all house-elves. They were even able to get through our jamming fields." concluded Harry.  
"Well, that enlarges my list of magical things that amazes me." said general Hammond. "This is a truly usefull thing - if he can take people and things with him."

"Yeah. Anyway, I have something else to discuss." said Harry.  
"Yes?"  
"We were thinking about what Selmak said. What if we didn't attempt to keep a ballance between Apophis and Sokar and didn't try not to keep a low profile to keep other Goa'uld from noticing us?"  
"No?"  
"Yes. What if a new side appeared and cheekily snuffed the victory from... well, Sokar probably. That would divert the eyes of Goa'uld from Earth and gave the archive team some extra time. Plus, it would make more difficult for Sokar to overtake Apophis's planets and soldiers."

Hammond looked at him and then asked:  
"And that new side...?"  
"Would be fictional. It would have to public and no Earth's weapons, not to mention uniforms. And no SG teams that are already known."

Hammond thought for a while and then said:  
"Yes, that could be an option. If it worked and if we were able to pull such stunt."  
"With Bra'tac's help, Luna's divination and Yoda's hyperspace travel - we are going to be. The deed itself will be done by myself."

Hammond again waited for a while and then opposed:  
"Still Mr. Potter, I don't think it's a good idea to send... kids on such a dangerous mission."

Harry sighted and then said:  
"General, I believe you read the briefing book about the wizards and the war. So I'll rather abstain from commenting."  
Then Harry leaned towards Hammond and continued:  
"We aren't going anywhere yet. We still have time to prepare and make one or two smaller actions first - to gain some renown for our fictional side."

When Hammond didn't answer, Harry stood up and said:  
"Well, if you excuse me, we want to try something that could give us another advantage."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat on the floor facing each other. Their eyes were closed and they were holding hands.

"Is it beter now?" asked Luna suddenly.  
"Luna, it would be better if we weren't constantly interrupted." replied Harry.  
"OK, just describe what you felt."

Harry and Ginny did (not that there was much to tell) and then Luna told them further instructions and hints she deciphered from Merlin's diary or discovered by herself in her experiments with divinatory magic.

"Eh Luna, would you mind if we tried that alone now?" asked Ginny when Luna ended.  
Luna looked around and said:  
"But we are alone... oh, as you wish."

When Luna left the room, Harry said:  
"I think it's wrong way for us. Luna's concepts of telepathy are designed for discreet mining of informations from enemies or for quick signal sending among team members."  
Harry then paused for a moment and then added:  
"But that's not precisely what we want for ourselves, is it?"  
"Yeah, I was hoping for something bit different." replied Ginny.

They sat there in silence for some time and then Ginny continued:  
"Look, we both have souls, or we are our souls for that matter, right?"  
"Err, yes?" replied Harry.  
"And these souls can interact with our bodies."  
"Yeah, what's you point?"  
"Look, if our souls can fly outside of boundaries of this universe and find our powersources, how difficult it would be for them to communicate with each other?"

Harry thought about it and then replied:  
"Well, if it worked and if we found out how to do it, wouldn't it be something that could work only in the state of unbound soul during a proper and quite exhausting meditation? And plus, we wouldn't remember anything from our communication afterwards."  
"Yes, but it would be a start. And maybe it would get easier in time. If our souls got closer in the process."  
"Yeah, that's something we still have to work on..." said Harry.

"Well..." said Ginny, leaned to him, cupped his cheek and lightly kissed him but Harry pulled away almost immediately and said:  
"Gin, how many times do I have to tell you that we should behave professionally in here. Hammond and his people don't take us seriously and this wouldn't help it."  
Oh my, thought Ginny, that boy was really testing her patience sometimes. He was still quite stiff from his brush with death and Ginny wondered whether Dumbladore had not somehow switched Harry's orientation when he was ascended.

Luna opened the door and interrupted them again:  
"Harry, Kingsley is on a video conference."

"I'm here." said Harry when he sat on a chair and adjusted a webcamera.  
"Harry, I have somebody to introduce to you." said Kingsley.

***

Harry dodged a weak bludgeoning curse and fired his own.

"Is it safe to bring him here?" asked Ginny. She was talking about Peng.  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
"Well, he might be bitter from his past. He might hate muggles. Like Voldemort."  
"Well, we'll see." said Harry and fired another curse.

Ginny couldn't evade so she at least met it with a force of her own and barely managed to disolve Harry's curse.

"OK, that's it. I'm out of power." said Ginny then and released the spent powersource.  
"Gin, there is no 'out of power' out there." laughed Harry. Ginny expected him to use magic when she was defenceless but he did not. He just cautiously circled around her and awaited her move. She lunged towards him but Harry deflected her attack and then used telekinesis to bound her legs. Ginny fell on the mat and sweared.

"Wrong move." said Harry. "If I was a Jaffa, you would be dead by now."  
"So what was I supposed to do?"  
"Use your last bits of energy to escape."  
"What?"  
"No offense Gin, but when you are out of energy, it's better to leave fighting to people who are better at shooting and CQC then you."

When they finished discussing tactics, they found Ron and Hermione and went to have an evening picnic. After they discussed Peng and ate their supper, girls began chatting with each other and left Ron and Harry alone.

"So, what about you and my sister?" asked Ron constrainedly.  
"What about us?" asked Harry in return.  
"Well... she doesn't seem extremely happy lately."  
"Yeah... about that..."

Harry reached in the picnic basket and took a knife.  
"You see, I think I need more time." he said and then he cut himself a bit.  
"Oi! Stop that! That's creepy!" shouted Ron and girls stopped chatting for a moment.

Harry put the knife back and sucked on his wound. Then he asked:  
"Ron, what are you suggesting in this matter anyway?"  
"What?"  
"What should I do with your sister?"

Ron blushed a bit and thought: He's got to be kidding me. Then he sheepishly said:  
"Uh, I don't know. Show some feelings I guess..."  
"Er... Could you be more specific? What exactly should I do with her? Wait... maybe if you could tell me what are you doing with Hermione when you are alone with her, then..."

Ron stared for a while and then shouted:  
"The hell I could! You are having me on!"

Harry started to laugh and fell on his back. Sometimes, it's good to be alive, he thought.

***

Harry was waiting in front of a door of a elevator the next morning. Daniel, who offered to join him, stood next to him.

"I hope colonel O'Neil won't make any remarks regarding his age when he meet him." said Harry.  
"I spoke with him. Let's hope he won't." replied Daniel.

Finally the door opened and Peng Jing-hao stepped out. He was followed by a Chinese exwizard, Tony Bentham and an airman. There was also a house elf with Peng. The elf was slightly different from the other elves that Harry seen so far, he was obviously from some kind of Chinese branch of house elves.

Daniel stepped forward and greeted them in Chinese. He also probably introduced Harry, who bowed slightly when Daniel gestured towards him.

Then they went to a conference room and Harry began to interview Peng.

"And you feel no hatred to muggles at all? After all you've been through?" asked Harry after ten minutes and the house-elf reluctantly seemed to be confused by Harry's question and said that he didn't.

"What if this is Tom Riddle all over again?" whispered Harry to Daniel. "I would be calmer if he simply admited that nonwizards wronged him and that he has reason to hate them."  
"Well, it's not so unbelievable." answered Daniel.14.1 "Have you ever seen a photo of Chinese prisoner before execution? They all wear such a calm and uninterested expression that it's almost horrifying."  
Harry raised an eyebrow questiongly and Daniel continued.  
"What I mean is that their culture, at least their nonalteran one, is very different from ours. Majority of Chinese take everything that happens to them as inevitable flow of destiny, as something they shouldn't be concerned about. It's their phylosophy. And if he was living among humans, then he probably sees the things the same way."

Harry found that a bit queer but he dropped the matter. He didn't thought that pushing Peng would be a good idea anyway. So he just continued talking to Peng for another ten minutes and then finished the interview.

***

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione in the medical department later that day.

"How did it went?" asked Harry and nodded towards Ron who was unwiring himself.  
"It's like the test made in Britain predicted." answered Hermione. "Half of his brain is a separate unit which is specialized for certain tasks. It is used for example when he plays chess. It's possible that it's a genetical artifact from Alterans who were better at controlling the mind-controlled devices then the others."

Ginny and Harry pondered about that a bit and then Ginny said:  
"So in normal life he can use only half of his brain? That explains a lot."  
Harry and Hermione laughed a bit.

Ron joined them and they left the medical togather.

* * *

Footnotes ... Daniel.14.1 It's possible that the following statements are untrue. If that's the case, I apologize to any Chinese who is going to read this. 


	15. Chapter 15

Wargames

The next few weeks were filled with preparation for action and with research of the archive and the diary. They tried to understand the two entries contained in the 'Special Reasearch' topic but they didn't made much sense. While one of them was probably concerned with disolving of ghosts, the second was outright incomprehensible and somehow cohered with cybernetics.

And then came a day when Hary pursuaded Hammond enough to make him at least think about his proposal. Of course, a proper demonstration of their capabilities in a field exercise was required. Harry and his team (which consisted of Ginny, Luna and Yoda - Peng was too young and Neville's abilities were so far noncombative) were to be pitted against one of the SG teams.

Harry's organization of the team was simple: he and Ginny were the main striking force. Luna and Yoda were in the behind and supported the team with area survey and emergency transport. Moreover Luna was able to coordinate the team with telepathic signals. Harry and Ginny were still working on a deeper telepathic connection.

Both teams (Harry's and the opposing SG team) went through the Stargate to the Alpha site. They were armed with modified Zat'n'ktel. The rule was: who is stunned (either by Zat or by bludgeoning curse) is out and it was forbidden to shoot somebody twice (though the modifications on the guns made sure that the second hit wouldn't be lethal).

Both teams went to their starting positions and the monitoring team took it's place as well.

"OK, guys." said the leader of the SG team. "As you know, Luna Lovegood can 'see' us. So we shall stick to wide open places and we shall cover each other's backs. No one is going anywhere alone and we aren't going anywhere where we could be ambushed. Is that clear?"  
The other three soldiers grunted in response.

A quarter an hour later, Harry and his friends were watching the SG team from the wood.  
"Aren't they going to search for us?" asked Ginny.  
"Apparently not." replied Harry.  
"This is ridiculous!" continued Ginny. "In real, we would simply let them be or sniped them if we had a sniper with us."

Harry thought a little and them said:  
"OK, listen. They are going to pass that edge of the wood over there soon. I shall wait for them there. I'll levite a Zat and open a fire on them to distract them. I want you three to apparate behind them and then we shall attack them from both sides. Yoda, can you transport two people with you at this distance?""I believe so." answered Yoda.

They did as Harry said. When the SG team was ambushed from behind, Harry charged and retrieved his weapon. The fight was over soon.

Both teams returned to Earth and reviewed the exercise with general Hammond. After all the arguments were exchanged, Hammond asked the leader of the SG team:  
"You were there. Do you think these people are prepared for action?"  
"Well, they are certainly good..." said the officer and then hesitated. He risked that his assesment would send three kids in harms way.  
"Harry slew a basilisk when he was twelve for crying out loud!" exclaimed Ginny. "And he even didn't use any magic."

"No, wait Ginny." said Harry. "General, I understand why are you all hesitant. We might have won this little exercise but it was too simple and you didn't get what you really wanted - to see how are we going to act under a pressure - like in hopeless or difficult situation or in case of loss of one of us."  
"Well, it might be a factor." replied Hammond.  
"In that case I want you to remember that in real situation we won't go anywhere alone. And I have proposal: let's make a second exercise. But this time, let's make it more complex. And to ensure that our opponents won't take it easy on us, pit the SG1 itself against us. I think we all know colonel O'Neil's opinion in this matter."

Hammond though for a while and then said:  
"Very well."

***

Harry's team arrived at the alpha site. SG1 and SG2 were already there and Jack was silently talking with major Ferretti.

"OK." said the leader of the monitoring team. "Your task is to retrieve the password from colonel O'Neil and return with it here. Colonel?"  
On those words, Jack took a pen and a small notebook and wrote something. Then he tore the page out, folded it and put in his pocket.  
"We are heading north. It's forests so it won't be unfair for you." he said with a smile. Then both teams boarded jeeps and drove away. Harry waited for ten minutes and then they followed.

"Why do we have to walk?" asked Ginny as they were following the clearly visible tracks.  
"There might be one or two reasons." replied Harry.  
"First, the want to see us to use magic when we aren't entirely fresh. Second, these tracks and very warm engines easily picked by Luna can be a trap."

An hour later, Luna said:  
"The jeeps are in front of us, still warm."  
"Do you sense any people?" asked Harry.  
"No."  
"Hm... That means nothing. It's possible that Teal'c has a way to avoid your senses. Let's conduct a standard area sweep."

The jeeps were on an edge of a forest. Nobody was in the area and all the footprints were leading on a game path. Harry and his comrades debated for a while if they should move or simulate a destruction of the jeeps and then followed.

"They are in front of us." said Luna after ten minutes. They continued for a while until she got more accurate readings.

The area was circumscribeb by a range of hills and rocks from north and north-west. When Luna drawed positions of the SG members, Harry said:  
"They are goading us."  
Six people were spread in a fan in the forest. Their positions were centered around a seventh person, who was at the foothills.  
"You see, it's possible for us to slip between them or avoid them entirily by going through hills on north." continued Harry.  
"Aye." agreed Ginny. "It's a trap. Probably involving Teal'c. And there is no weay for us to know if O'Neil is really this person behind the others. He might be somewhere in the forest."

After a brief discussion they agreed to attack all the sentinels one by one before moving further. Thanks to Luna's magic, they were able to easily outmaneuver SG2 and one by one, they stunned its members. When they reached Ferretti, he was talking with somebody by radio. Harry and Ginny attacked and although Ferretti's experience made him a bit tougher target then his men, the encounter was a short one. Yet they had to admit that his hands were quite bound by training's safety protocols.

Ferretti woke up after a while and Harry helped him to stand up:  
"Sorry." he said. "The jeeps are where you left them. Your team is already heading there."  
"Yeah." grunted Ferretti. "Good luck kids."

When Ferretti left, Luna said:  
"He expected this."  
"Aye." agreed Harry. "SG2, or at least it's part, was to be sacrified if we choosed to attack. What's the situation Luna?"  
"The two remaining people retreated to the third. Still no trace of the fourth."

When they approchad the foothil, Harry climbed on a tree and surveyed the area with his binoculars.  
"OK." he said when he got down. "I didn't see anybody but I think that colonel O'Neil is in that small cave in that rock up there. And according to the coordinates from Luna, dr. Jackson and major Carther are covering the area and each other. And, of course, they are covered by O'Neil who can shoot anything that approaches from his position."  
"SG1 are far more better soldiers then we are." said Ginny. "Even when we know where they are the attack will be very risky unless we use telekinesis."  
"Or teleportation." added Yoda.

Harry stared in the direction of O'Neil's hideout and pondered their options. Then he said:  
"That's what they want. They want us to use magic so we won't have enough energy to deal with whatever surprise Teal'c has for us."  
"Only Luna used magic so far." disagreed Ginny. "Our reserves are big enough to deal with this."  
"Yeah, and Hammond will then say: 'So you almost depleted your energy in a middle of enemy territory?' And I don't want to risk anything anyway." replied Harry.  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Yoda.  
"Hm... The question is? Where is Teal'c? Surely every smart soldier will recognize that the best place for him to hide is in the cave where he would be able to take out anybody who will try to attack O'Neil and take his password." pondered Harry aloud.  
"And that's why he is going to be there!" exclaimed Ginny.  
"Yes, yes. But we can't be sure. We need two things. Yoda, can you enter the hyperspace right after leaving it?" asked Harry.  
"Well, if you need." answered Yoda.  
"Great. That deals with the possibility of Teal'c's presence in the cave." said Harry. "Now Luna, do you know a spell, that would..."

Samantha Carter watched the forest from her hideout in bushes. Suddenly she saw something move. It was somewhat blurred but she recognized it as Luna. Without thinking why would Luna expose herself, she moved in a firing position and fired. The bolt shot through Luna who apparently didn't notice anything and continued walking. Carter hesitated - normally she would continue to fire but that was forbidden in this case. Colonel O'Neil peeked out from his hideout when the disturbance started. He saw Luna's image and unlike Carter, he recognized it for what it was.  
"Carter! No!" he shouted in his radio but it was too late - the blurred image disappeared and real Luna said:  
"I'm here major."  
Carter immediately turned towards the voice but was stunned before she could do anything.  
"Damn!" sweared O'Neil and tried to shoot Luna but he didn't have a clear shot and he was too far away so he only managed to expose himself.

Daniel wanted to intervene but had to take cover from Ginny's shots. Yoda took a run-up and dived in a hyperspace window. He appeared behind and above O'Neil and dropped on his back. His momentum caused O'Neil to loose balance and they both fell in another window. They dropped next to Harry. It was O'Neil's first trip through hyperspace so he was quite unbalanced. Harry took O'Neil's dropped Zat and aimed it at him.  
"Could you give me the password in your pocket please?" asked Harry.  
"Sure..." said Jack when he recovered a bit. He reached in his pocket and pushed a button of a small remote in there. A flash of light emitted from the cave.

At the same time, Teal'c received an electroshock from a device on his arm. He woke from his trance and loosened the straps that held him in a light hole where he was hidden. He descended in the cave and draw his gun. The cave was empty (aside from the smoke from flashbangs).

"Harry." said Luna. "Teal'c is in the cave - he awoke."  
"How expectable." said Harry to Jack. "Now the password please!"  
"Yeah, the password, where did I put it?" said Jack.  
"You're stalling." said Harry and shoot him. Then he told Luna to search him.

Harry turned to the cave. Teal'c was skilfully climbing down. Ginny wanted to shoot him but doing so could be potentially harmfull for him in his current position. Teal'c jumped down the last several searched Jack's pockets and soon found tatters of the paper with the password. Harry and Ginny started to trade fire with Teal'c and Daniel who pinned them with their superior marksmanship.

"Yoda, Luna, get O'Neil back to the jeep!" shouted Harry when he learned about Luna's found. Luna wanted to drag Jack but immediately realised foolishnes of her doing.  
"Run back to the jeep!" shouted Yoda at Luna, then grabbed Jack and made a hyperspace jump of the most efficient length (from the aspecpt of the consumed energy - while entering the hyperspace costed him much, too long travels costed him even more).

In the meantime, Teal'c and Daniel began closing on Harry and Ginny. While Daniel was keeping Ginny occupied, Teal'c tried to get closer to Harry. Harry threw a bludgeoning curse on him, but Teal'c dived behind a tree.  
"Hm, let's let him play it as he wants..." thought Harry and ran to a cover closer to Teal'c and farther from Daniel. While Daniel and Ginny traded shots, Teal'c and Harry were doing the same and getting closer to each other.

When they met, Harry tried one last time to shoot his opponent but missed. Teal'c did a somersault and returned the shot. Harry was completely uncovered for him from this new angle and it was impossible to miss him at such a close range. And yet, the bolt never reached Harry. It's trajectory was bended about a meter in front of him. Teal'c froze for a moment in surprise.  
"Sorry." said Harry and shot him. Teal'c fell but then he just shook his head and stood up again.

"Well, it seems that our Zat'n'ktels were calibrated for humans." said Teal'c.  
"Obviously." replied Harry and backed away from him.

A few seconds later, Daniel was pinned down by the combined fire from Harry and Ginny. They could overpower him if they wanted. Harry quickly considered what would general Hammond recognize as a more tactical decision and then he decided to retreat. Harry and Ginny vanished among trees and followed Luna and Yoda.

"Shouldn't we purseue them?" asked Daniel.  
"Why? Do you think there would be any space left for us in the jeep?" replied Teal'c.  
"Well, probably not. Let's check on Carter..."

***

"But you failed to retrieve the password." said Hammond.  
"Not exactly." opposed Harry. "We retrieved the tatters from that paper. We could give it to analysts who would reconstruct it. And we captured colonel O'Neil who knew the password."  
"No, you shot him dead." said general.  
"Well, if you remember our conservation general, in the real situation, we would carry a normal zat which would represent a normal zat and not a P-90. So we would be able to stun him. And if not, I would use a magic. Or I would simply pick up a rock or a branch and bash him in the head."  
"Hey!" exclaimed Jack. "I wouldn't be very gratefull for that."  
"Exactly."

"Still, one might say that the major factor in your succes was the usage of the abilities you kept secret from us and for which the SG1 was unprepared." continued Hammond.  
"We haven't kept secret anything from you." opposed Hary. "But our knowledge and skill with this new way of magic is increasing each week. You are forgetting that all of us were already trained in it, now we only have to find a way to do things differently. And you are also forgeting that this is magic - its possibilities are limitless. It's impossible to be prepared for it - with the exception of certain device that is in the possesion of British army and against which we are immune."

After a moment of silence, Teal'c said:  
"If I may: when I was at this age, I was already in the final training camp."  
"Yeah, but that was you." said Jack. "And I bet that Jaffa's training is much harsher then ours."  
"I see." said Harry. "I understand your concern since we weren't through your military brainwash-training procedure. Yes, we were in the war with Voldemort but we weren't pushed to our limits in boot camps while being constantly shouted at by our drill instructors to see how much we can take. I assure you, we can take a much..."  
With that, Harry lifted his T-shirt, draw a knife that he had still strapped to his belt and cut himself across his chest.  
"Oh come on!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Or are you afraid that I would fall apart if Ginny or somebody else fell in battle? Trust me, I was there and I know how great it is so I would rather rejoice for my lost you see, there is nothing we are scared of, nothing that could sway our determination, ..." continued Harry but then he was interrupted by Luna:  
"Harry, this brings me to an interesting question."  
"Yes?" asked Harry warily.  
"It seems that you don't feel any physical pain. So, am I assuming correctly that you are unable to feel physical pleasure as well? I mean, Ginny seemed to be frustrated lately."  
Everybody managed to keep (more or less) a stone face. Only Carter blushed slightly.  
"Luna." said Harry. "I would make a remark about your exceptional ability to choose a right question and time to ask it but I think it's futile. So I'll just tell you this instead: each and every one of my nerve endings is working perfectly. Thank you for your concern."  
"You are welcome."

Harry and possibly Ginny as well then wanted to say a few more things about the benefits of their involvment and about them not needing to prove anything to anybody but recognized that they wouldn't be saying anything new.  
"Well, I think we shall let you to discuss our future in SGC." said Harry and stood up. "May we go now?"  
General just waved his hand.

"What do you think they'll decide?" asked Yoda when they were out.  
"Well, it's possible that they won't let out there anybody under eighteen in action. In that case, at least you should be able go." replied Harry.  
"Well, I hope it won't come to that. I got used to the four of us." said Yoda.

Luna then went to meet Peng for a lesson of Alteran and Yoda went to his was just sipping her cocoa from a vending machine and staring in nowhere. Harry aproached her from behind and gently massaged her sore shoulders. Then he asked:  
"So Gin. Do you want to work on our telepathy before bed?"  
"Sure."


	16. Chapter 16

First strike

_**AN**: I managed to forget that Bra'tac had burned all the bridges by this time. So I had to do a lot of rewriting. So if you find certain parts of this and the next chapter a bit strange - it's thanks to that._

Harry and Teal'c circled against each other in a ring in the SGC gym. The things had been bit awkward between them since Teal'c's "defeat" and so they decided to get to know each other in a boxing session.

To Teal'c's amazement, the first thirty seconds revealed that while Harry couldn't hold a candle to Teal'c superior strength, endurance and technique, he was faster and more agile. After a few minutes, Teal'c still had not managed to hit him. On the other hand, the hits that Harry had managed to score had gone almost unnoticed by his opponent.

Then, as Harry grew more tired, his luck run out and Teal'c's backhand sent him on the ropes. Harry shook his head and then ducked just in time to evade Teal'c's next punch. After another minute, Harry was sent on the floor.

"That would be enough for now." said Teal'c and tossed Harry a bottle of water.  
"OK." panted Harry out.  
"Your reflexes seemed to be extraordinary." continued Teal'c.  
"I was a seeker back a school." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Harry explained.

"I have an idea." said Teal'c then.  
"Yes?"  
"Let's make the next fight more real. A free style and you would be able to use telekinesis."  
"OK."

They moved in the ring again. Teal'c tried to wrestle Harry, but Harry escaped and didn't let Teal'c to get close to him. After a minute he found an opening and from a point-blank range fired a minor bludgeoning curse in his opponent midsection. Before Teal'c regained his composure Harry was already raining jabs at him. Teal'c answered with a right hook which Harry tried to block and hissed and stumbled back as pain from the impact shoot through his arm. Harry made a mental note to never underestimate Teal'c again.

Teal'c then advanced on Harry and their game of cat and mouse (though gifted with telekinesis) continued. They called it a draw after a several minutes since it was clear to both of them that in a real situation, Harry would already used something more leathal then minor bludgeoning curses and killed his enemy.

"I have a proposal." said Teal'c as they were leaving the gym. "I can teach you the Jaffa fighting techniques so you wouldn't have to waste your magical energy. They are made for Jaffas but I think we can modify them for you."  
"That would be great!" replied Harry. "Er... could Ginny join us? She was a seeker too."  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and answered: "Possibly."

***

"OK, and this one is...?" said Luna and the soldiers infront of her raised their signs. An assistant in a corner noted their choices in his notebook for later statistics.  
"It was a beta signal." said Luna. Then she broadcasted another telepathic signal and the soldiers again made their guesses.

Harry and Ginny were silently watching from the door. They, as fellow half-Alterans, could recognize every signal Luna sent.

"Have you noticed who had the greates hit-ratio in that group?" asked Ginny when they left.  
"The youngest ones?" replied Harry.  
"Yeah. Specifically those who are Luna's closest friends from her 'telepathy adepts group'. It seems that she is forming a ring of compatible minds around herself."  
"Well, that can't hurt. Unless they were doing something inproper to tune themselves on a same wave. I heard that she lets nobody but her inner ring on her intermediate sessions."  
Ginny sighed and said: "This is Luna. Anything is possible with her."

Then they met Peng. They practiced a rite of vacuum-energy obtaining but Peng still couldn't do it on command. Ginny had a theory that his spirit won't deliver a powersource unless it's really needed.

But Harry was more troubled with Peng's quitness and detachnes. He never talked about his past and his way to had even tried to tell him about his own past once but it had not intrigued Peng a bit.

When Peng left for his quarters, Harry told Ginny:  
"Gin, we need to talk."  
Ginny sat on a couch and replied: "OK, I'm listening."  
"You see, Luna's session and our conversation afterwards reminded me of something."  
"And that is?"  
"Look, I know that you wish that I was more... physical towards you. But the point is that I love you, I really do. I wish our connection was stronger so I could show you. And I believe that in time, I shall become more... normal. Especially if we manage to establish a strong telepathy channel between us."  
"Harry." interrupted Ginny. "I believe you. And I love you too. I might be a bit irritated but I knew what was I going into. But I think that you probably wanted to discuss impact of our feelings on our future in this project, right?"  
"Yeah. It's against the rules. Our judgment might be influenced in a critical situation - or at least our superiors will think so."

Ginny sat in silence for a moment and then said:  
"Harry, who would you like to cover your back in battle? Me, an Alteran with working magic, or a Joe who doesn't give a damn about there being only six of us? And plus - it seems that telepathy is easier among people who are close to each other, so our affection may be an asset, not a liability."  
"So, when Hammond starts with it, we shall make him take what we have to offer or fire us all?"  
"Yeah. He is a reasonable man. He already bent the rules, he shall bend them a bit more."

***

"Sir, we are receiving Selmak's IDC."  
"Open the iris." ordered Hammond.

A few minutes later, general Hammond, Selmak, SG1 and Harry were sitting in the briefing room.

"It's just a simple mine. It's good for what you plan. You can storm in, free the prisoners, blow it up and leave." said Selmak.  
"And the guards?" asked Hammond.  
"From twenty to thirty Jaffas."  
"Well, well Potter." said Jack. "That's quite much if you aren't going to use any of earth's heavy weaponry."  
"It's necesarry. We don't want to be recognized." replied Harry.

Selmak then shared the rest of the informations about their target and then he left. The preparation of the attack plan started.

The most important thing to do was not to use any weapons made on Earth (which would made them easily recognizable).For this purpose, Carter modified several Zat'n'ktels. The internal 'guts' of the weapons remained same but were encased in different encasments which resembled some kind of sci-fi rifle.

The next were uniforms. After a brief dicsussion, they decided to use old Auror uniforms.

They've also hoped that they would be able to use potions in the mission but Neville and the other wizards working on that project had not prepared any yet.

The last and the most discussed issue was the composition of the striking team. Jack insisted the he should personally oversee the entire operation. But Harry opposed:  
"You can't go with us. Somebody could recognize you and link us with Earth. It should be only me, Ginny, Luna, Yoda and Luna's guys."  
"Are you kidding?" objected Jack. "Such a group would be a group of greenies. General, somebody with experience should be there."  
"I agree." said Hammond and walked to the screen with map. "SG2 will stay on this hill with heavy caliber sniper rifles and rocket launchers. They shall moniter the situation and if anything goes wrong, they will intervene. With a bit of luck, nobody shall notice it was us even in such situation."

The next day the entire company stood infront of the gate. When it opened, Luna said:  
"There is a group of guards. No heavy weapons. There and there." and showed in their directions. Grenades and flashbangs were thrown in and after that Luna's boys opened fire and stepped through, followed by Harry and his friends.

When Ferretti ariwed as well, leader of Luna's boys reported:  
"Sir, no one escaped."  
"Very well." replied Ferretti. "Continue as planned."

Both groups then continued to their possitions. They disposed of a patrol unit they met on their way and soon after that, Harry was lying above the mine and watched it with his binoculars.

After he assesed the situation bellow him, Yoda transported him, Luna and the leader of Luna's boy's in a hut with mining tools.

"Unbelievable." said Harry. "They have hyperspace ships and yet they are using tools like from Middle Ages."  
"Probably don't want their slaves to get any advanced technology in their hands. Shall we start?" replied the soldier.  
"Yeah. Luna, prepare the others."

Then two of them took grenades and hurled them at the command post which was about twenty meters away from their hut. The other two tossed flashbangs. Harry hoped that nobody would make the connection with Earth because of that.

At the same time, Ginny and half of the soldiers started to descend while the other half covered them. They also used smoke and Ginny diverted any bolts from staff wepons that came their way. Luna coordinated them and while they were far from fighting like one man, it was still bettern then using walkies.

On a hill, SG2 was watching the battle. A soldier next to Feretti was aiming his rifle and asked:  
"Sir? At least a shot or two?"  
"Negative." replied Feretti. "Stay prepared but don't shoot."

The battle was quickly coming to it's end. Harry saw a Jaffa who looked like a highest commander (currently, since the original cammander might had been killed or knocked out in the explosion).He tried to cover himself behind one of the slaves. Harry reached out with his powers and the Jaffa was lifted in the air and thrown back. His staff weapon slipped from his hands. Harry then proceeded to tow him towards the Jaffa was sprawled on the ground before him, Harry aimed a gun at him and sneared the sentence that Daniel taught him:  
"Only a fool serves false gods." and stunned him.

After the battle (or little skirmish to be more precise) Luna's boys (who had a translator among them) explained to the slaves that they are free (and prevented them from beating the Jaffas to death) and secured everything valuable in the mine (including some naquadah).SG2 retreated to an unpopulated planet where support units were waiting. They were soon followed by Harry and the others.

Then all the slaves received medical treatment while the loot was cataloged (and of course, the deception remained uninterrupted for the whole time). When all the slaves were sent to their respective planets, everybody returned to SGC.

***

"Well, you won one little skirmish. We've already achieved better things in the past." said Jack at the debriefing. "But what do you want to do from now on?"  
"Well, I don't deny that." replied Harry calmly. "The goal of this mission was to test our combat capability in a true battle. But we also seeded tidings about a new side in this conflict. And those tidings are soon going to be confirmed."  
"With the Apophis's assassination?" stated Hammond.  
"Eventually." replied Harry and when he saw the looks of the others, he continued: "Yes, I know that's a feat that we won't be able to pull of without a few more advantages than we had today. But before we get to it, we have to do something else first."  
"And that is?" asked Sam.  
"Well, if we just waited till Apophis is on his knees and then killed him, it wouldn't mean much, would it? Because all the credit would go to Sokar, right? So I think one more hit is in order. And Selmak mentioned that Apophis, in his last spasms before defeat, was constructing a new ha'tak which might delay Sokar's victory."  
"And you want to destroy it?" asked Jack who didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
"Yes."

General Hammond sighed and then said:  
"Mr. Potter. Are you aware that not even Tok'ra knows any detailed info about defences there?"  
"Yes. Then we have to contact master Bra'tac. He might know something. And we shall need him in the assassination anyway."  
"Still." continued Hammond. "Such mission would require a huge amount of soldiers and we would sustain heavy losses in it."  
"No, not necessarily." replied Harry.  
"Well, we are listening."  
"It can be done by only two people. As you remember, there was an idea to send a dragon through the gate not so long ago. It was discarded and Grawp was sent instead because there were no dragons that we would be able to make to come through. But Tony Bentham found the idea very hilarious so he didn't let it go. Recently he told me that he had a couple of dragons fromPeru16.1 prepared to go through the gate."  
"You mean you are going to ride those dragons?" asked Jack disbelievingly.  
"Oh come on colonel, dragons can't be ridden, everybody knows that. Nope. We shall use them only to create chaos. They developed a way how to get them through the gate. So far they tried it with wooden fake and a veil of water. And if the female disappears in the gate, the male should follow her. We are going to have only one try because after their first trip the dragons aren't going to go through it ever again. They are going to be edged by their trip and Jaffas on that planet are probably going to attack which will enrage them."  
"Excuse me. What good are dragons going to be against gliders?" asked Sam.  
"Trust me." laughed Harry. "I've faced one of them and it was no fun."  
"Basilisk, dragon... Is there something you haven't fought yet?" asked Jack with a slight hint of irony.  
"Since you ask, I haven't killed a Goa'uld system lord yet." replied Harry and the continued: "Anyway, the dragons are only going to be a distraction. After they are in, Luna and me shall go in on hippogriffs, set the charges on the antigravity dock (if they are constructing the ha'tak in it), blow it up and return. Of course, the details depends on the informations that Bra'tac is going to give us."  
"And what's going to stop the Jaffas there from shooting you down?" asked Jack.  
"Luna will be able to make us less noticable. If they won't know about us, they shouldn't notice us. And that's why there are going to be only two of us - she is unable to hide more people and their mount's as well. Well, and after we finish this mission, we can start planning with Bra'tac the assassination."

Harry finished and expectantly watched other people around the table. Then Teal'c broke the silence:  
"There is bound to be a lot of technology. Maybe it would be a great opportunity for theft as well."  
"Are you joking?" exclaimed Jack. "You can't seriously think that sending two kids to destroy a ha'tak is a good idea."  
"Enough of this." interrupted general Hammond. "We need to get more information first. I think we all shall agree that miss Luna and master... mister Yoda can contact master Bra'tac without being discovered."  
"Indeed." said Teal'c. "However, master Bra'tac doesn't know them a they can't speak goa'uld. I should go as well."  
"No, we can't risk that. If anybody saw you, Earth would be implicated." said Hammnd. "Just write him a letter explaining the situation."

People started to stand up when Jack turned to Luna and Yoda and asked:  
"By the way, how are you going to get to Chulak?"  
"Don't worry, I've got an idea." replied Yoda.

***

Luna and Yoda stood before the gate. They wore a simple clothes and cloaks that were often worn by the Jaffas on Chulak. Luna carried a concealed zat. Yoda wore a band around his had to flatten his ears.

"Are you sure yo don't want me to come with you?" asked Harry.  
"No, the less of us, the better." replied Yoda.

The dialing process started and Sam silently asked Harry:  
"Is this possible at all?"  
"For him? Yes. But I wouldn't try the same thing with a ship."

The gate opened and Yoda clutched Luna's leg.  
"OK, about two hundred meters to the left." said Luna. Yoda then opened a hyperspace window and they were gone.

Yoda quickly found the warmhole and flew through it. On Chulak, he turned to the designed location a returned to the normal space. They were in a terrain depression and there were trees and bushes around them. Nobody saw or heard them. They discreetly continued to the city. When a large group of Jaffas came from the opposite direction, they just stepped aside and let them pass.

It took them some time but thanks to Teal'c's directions and Lunas powers, they managed to locate Bra'tac's hideout in wood. They were heading towards him when Luna sensed his movement and said to Yoda:  
"I think he has spotted us."

Bra'tac tried to flank them but they kept coming towards him. When they were near, they raised their hands and Luna started to call him. Bra'tac came out and aimed his weapon on stared at the strange couple and then he asked:  
"Who are you?"

They did not understand and so Luna just handed him the letter from Teal'c. Bra'tac took it and started to read. After a few lines, his eyes widened in disbelief. Had Teal'c really written that?

"Is this a joke?" asked Bra'tac. When Luna and Yoda didn't answer, he kept asking. Yoda finally understood and teleported behind the Jaffa. Bra'tac jumped in surprise.

Luna and Yoda watched Bra'tac expectantly. He considered what he should had his contacts among Apophis's men but he wasn't sure if he should blow their covers for he started to write an answer.

After a few more hours, Luna and Yoda returned to the gate and when it opened (and Luna checked if there is the SGC on the other side), they returned to Earth.

* * *

Footnotes ...Peru16.1 Peruvian dragons are the smallest dragons in the JKR's world so they should be able to go through the gate. Their fangs are poisonous but I have no idea if they are able to breath fire. 


	17. Chapter 17

Fall of the Second Serpent

The gate was spinning again. Luna and few of her boys stood infront of it. Two edgy dragons were perched above them. The ramp to the gate had a strange platform attached to it.

When it opened, Luna again directed her boys who opened fire from their grenade they left the gate room and the dragon tamers stepped forward and brought the male dragon was disturbed by the gate but he landed on the platform where the bait was prepared and folded his wings as taught.

The whole thing was taking more time then expected so Luna had to threw a few more grenades in the gate.

Finally, the dragon was prepared and the platform with him was catapulted in the gate. Immediatelly, the tamers started to do the same thing with the female which soon showed to be even greater challenge since she was confused by the sudden disappearance of the other dragon.

On the other side of the wormhole, the Jaffas were staring at the dragon. He was dumfounded by the travel but then he dropped the meat from his jaws, expanded his wings and roared. Few of the Jaffas armed their staff weapons and fired.

When the tamers got the female through as well, Teal'c entered the gate room. He wore his armor, complete with helmet. After a while Luna said: "Now." and Teal'c went through. He looked around and quickly joined the other Jaffas. Nobody noticed him in the chaos. Two dragons were on the sky and Jaffas were firing on them from the ground. A glider took off and flew toward the dragons.

At the SGC, Harry brought two hippogriffs to the gate. They were disturbed by the gate as much as the dragons were but they were trained to cope with and Luna led their hippogriffs through the gate. When on place, Luna quickly disilusioned them and they mounted and took off.

A huge ship in construction was before them. It was held in the air by the anti-gravity dock. They flew towards it.

The dragons managed to take one of the gliders down. The pilots obviously didn't know how to fight them but few more gliders were taking off and one of the dragons was injured.

Harry and Luna finally landed on the dock. The hippogriffs used their claws to hold on, as they were taught. Harry quickly planted charges and then they flew to an another part of the dock.

The dragons were loosing their battle when the charges exploded and the dock began to descend. After a few seconds the ship hit the ground and a bigger explosion shook the area. The gliders were confused and the dragons retreated. A dragon from Hungary or Ukraine would probably stayed and fought but these two retreated.

Harry took his walkie and called Teal'c:  
"Teal'c? I think we shall go with you."  
"The second supply ship in the row. The guards around me are neutralized, the others are still in place." he answered.

Harry and Luna changed direction and started to descend.  
"Drop the veil!" shouted Harry and Luna did guards below them were in panic from the destruction of the ship and the dragons and then two hippogriffs dropped on them and their riders opened fire from their disengaged after a while and landed next to the supply ship where Teal'c was already waiting. She led her hippogriff in and they took off.

Harry continued to fight the guards and diverted any shots that came his way. Then he started to climb up and directed his mount to the supply ship. And then he initiated a maneuvre they were training on Earth for ages: a landing on a flying 'c steadied his course and Harry approached him. His hippogriff landed right in the opened entrance, folded its wings and got gliders noticed them and flew towards them but Teal'c accelerated and when he gained a sufficient altitude, he opened a hyperspace window and disappeared just before the gliders managed to get to them.

"We made it." said Harry and sat on the co-pilot seat when they fed the hippogriffs with dead ferrets injected with sedatives.  
"Indeed. And we have secured another load of naquadah." replied Teal'c and gestured towards the storage space.

After a few hours they reached an unpopulated planet with a gate. They landed their ship and bound their hippogriffs to a they dialed Earth and returned to the SGC.

***

A week later, they were in the briefing room again. There was a map of the area of Chulak's gate. They were going through the plan of Apophis's had his objections but he was appeased when he was told that Bra'tac should be in the charge of the whole 'c was a bit disapointed by not being able to participate on this mission but he trusted that his former master would ensure success.

Neville then showed them one of the first products of his weeks he had been infusing plants in his underground greenhouse with magic and finally his colleagues were able to brew first potions since the fall of the aura.

"It's derived from the potion that makes you resistant to fire." said Neville."It's able to diffuse a fire from energy weapons. It won't make 100% invulnerable but we've conducted tests on animals and even humans and the drinker should be able to survive two hits by zat."  
This was met with a small applause and Neville then told them about few more potions.

The next day, Yoda, Luna and one of Luna's guys were prepared to go to Chulak. When the gate opened, Yoda hyperspaced them again to their previous went to the place where Bra'tac was supposed to meet them.

When he approached, the soldier greeted him (he knew goa'uld) and said:  
"We are all very honored that you are here with us. Here, Teal'c sends you his regards and this letter." and gave him another letter from Teal'c.

Bra'tac read for a while and the he said:  
"Everybody whispers about what happened with Apophis's new mothership. So I assume that you were successfull there. But beware: if we won't succeed today and tomorow as well, then all we shall accomplish will be a faster and easier victory for Sokar."  
"We realize this. That's why general Hammonds asks you to lead this operation."  
"Hm, very well. Where is this... potion?"

Luna gave him the potion he asked for and a protective potion introduced the previous day by Neville.  
"Is this foolproof?" asked Bra'tac and held up the first one.  
"Yes. Teal'c tested it on himself and his symbiont was unable to cope with it. And don't worry, it's completely harmless. It's actually derived from a joke potion as I was told." replied the soldier and grimmed. Then got serious again and continued:  
"By the way. Dr. Jackson and the others want to know: is Sha're or Skaara here?"  
"Unfortunately, no. They stayed out there. Only Apophis came to Chulak and he intends to leave again as soon as possible."

Bra'tac then went to meet his contact - Moac17.1. He was one of Apophis's high officers. Bra'tac talked with him and then he gave him the potion.

That night, Moac was stalking through the kitchens. There were prepared supplies for breakfast of the next carefully spiced them with the potion. He realized that it wasn't very honorable but what a hell.

The next morning, when the light was still low, Moac, Bra'tac and his friends from earth returned to the gate. The SG soldier checked his watch and said:  
"Moac? Now would be a good time."  
Moac nodded and went to the gate. There were guards in front of it. They recognized him and stood at attention.

"Tak'Ma'Ta Jaffa." said Moac and then required report.  
"Nothing out of ordinary since our duty started." answered the leader of the guards. Bra'tac then continued to inquire about every detail of their watch until the gate suddenly opened. The Jaffas turned to it and in that monent Moac armed his zat and shooted one of them in the back. At the same time, Luna sent a telephatic signal through the gate and Harry and Ginny stepped through and fired from their zat-rifles. All the guards were unconscious before they could react.

As the rest of the team was coming through, Harry approached Bra'tac, slightly bowed his head and in broken goa'uld said:  
"Master Bra'tac. I'm honored to finally meet you. I'm Harry Potter."  
Bra'tac replied something but Harry couldn't understand that. Bra'tac then told everybody to follow him.

When they got near the city, they went through the plan and the modifications made by Bra' Bra'tac choosed a several soldiers (including the one that accompanied Luna and Yoda the previous day) and went away with them and Moac.

An hour later, Moac stepped in the room where the Serpent Guards, who were assigned for duty that day, were gearing up. They were all sick and green.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked them.  
"We don't know. Maybe the food was spoiled..."  
"Or maybe it's a wirus. If Apophis sees you in such a state he will tear you in pieces! Quickly, go to your quarters and do kelno'reem. Another shift will replace you."

The guards were hesitant but then they did as they were told.

That morning, Apopophis scheduled one of his last public appearances before his leave. He entered a huge hall in the main building of the city. His guards trotted by his sat on his throne and scanned the assembled warriors and priests. He briefly scanned them, noticed the sickly appearance of most of them and disapprovingly frowned. Then he addressed them:  
"My faithful! Soon, I shall depart to fight my enemy Sokar. But before I leave..."

Suddenly, the air cracked and a hyperspace window opened next to him and three persons stepped out.  
"You shall die before you leave!" shouted Harry.  
"How dare you to disturb me!" growled Apophis and raised his hand with a hand shoot a shockwave in Harry's direction but he blocked and then hit Apophis with a bludgeoning curse which hurled him backwards where hit a wall.

Jaffas in the hall immediately armed their weapons. At least those who were healthy Ginny, Moac and the soldiers in disguise stepped forward with aimed of them retracted his helmet and it revealed Bra'tac's face. He shouted:  
"Don't do anything! If Apophis can't defeat a mere boy then he is no god, he is an impostor!"

Many Jaffas were dumbfounded by this unexpected turn but others didn't heed Bra'tac's words and tried to attack. But they did so chaotically and were easily thrown back by Ginny's power or stunned by Bra'tac's 's current first prime apparently wanted to do something but he appeared to be dosed more then others. His legs tangled and he fell on the floor.

In the meantime, Apophis rose on his knees and wanted to attack again but Harry merely pointed his hand and the hand device slid from his caught it from air and held above his head. The he shouted at everybody:  
"You see this device? Thanks to it was your master able to do all the 'miracles' you saw him perform. He is powerles without it! He was fooling you for the whole time."

His statement had might have a great effect on present Jaffas - if he had managed to say it correctly which he did not. Luckily Bra'tac quickly took the hand device and explained it by himself.

In the meantime Apophis stood up, roared and lunged at Harry who nimbly sidestepped and hit Apophis in his nape by a butt of his held Apophis down by his telekinesis and then he released gravitons formed in a thin disk. This 'cutting curse' struck Apophis in his head. It's top was sliced off and fell to the floor. After a moment a symbiont (at least a bigger part of it) leapt out and started to twist and shrivel. And finally the body followed and fell with a thud on the floor.

Harry picked up the dying serpent, held it high and bellowed:  
"Behold! The false god!" and tore it in half.

One of the disguised soldiers leaned to another and whispered:  
"That's all? I mean, after all these troubles he caused us..."  
"Shut up!" interrupted him that soldier.

The Jaffas were staring in confusion. It was time for the reinforcements to arrive. An they soldiers roped down from the windows. The Jaffas aimed their staffs but Bra'tac shouted:  
"Don't shoot! These are our allies!"  
At the same time, the rest of the soldiers and Luna came from the same door that Apopophis had come from. And Peng was among were followed by several Jaffas who were close to Bra'tac and he trusted them.

Bra'tac again addressed the Jaffas in the hall:  
"As you know, some Goa'ulds have died and risen again in that's not because they are immortal, but becouse bodies of humans and Jaffas can be easily repaired by a certain technology that our 'gods' why were they unable to do so before they started to use humans as hosts? Ra himself admitted that before he died - because that technology works only with why is that? Because it was developed by our ancestors and then stolen by Goa'ulds as well as most of their other technologies!But Apophis wont rise again this time."

Harry then nodded to Peng who stepped forward and reched with his hands toward the corpse. At first nothing happened but then Apophis's clothes started to blacken and soon the corpse was burning.'Sure,' thought Harry, 'a canister of gasoline would do the job as well but this is more impressive.'

Through the rest of the day, few more SG teams came to Chulak (all of them in the auror disguise of course) to support Bra'tac. Apophis's warriors and guards were still sick and the other Jafas were confused and torn betwean urges to avenge the death of their god and to accept a new one (Sokar). Still, there were a few cases of unrest. Luckily, Bra'tac managed to diffuse them all without any causalities. And as Sokar's fleet was advancing through Apophis's territory, Bra'tac started to prepare for retreat...

***

General Hammond, SG1 and Jacob/Selmak were again sitting in the briefing room a few days later. General Hammond was just saying:  
"...And then Bra'tac managed to convince some Jaffas to leave Chulak with him. They managed to take weapons and equipment with three supply ships as well. And an old glider which can fly through a gate - Bra'tac had it hidden in woods."  
"Splendid." replied Jacob. "But the supply ships will need their returning protocol deactivated. We have developed a software for that."  
"Excuse me dad." interrupted Sam. "The returning protocol?"  
"Yes. Goa'uld have their ships and fighters protected by it to prevent a theft. At least by those who are technologically unable to disable it."  
"Oh yeah, about that..." said Jack.

Sam and Jacob agreed to look at it later and Daniel asked:  
"Have you heard anything about Sha're or Skaara?"  
"Not much." replied Jacob. "Amaunet was probably at Apophis's ha'tak when he died. Klorel probably doesn't have even tried to scramble pieces of Apophis's fleet - at least what was left of it. Sokar is probably destroying or capturing those few ships as we speak."

When they were leaving the room, Jack patted Daniel on his back and said:  
"Don't worry, we shall find them."

Another few days later, Harry, Hermione, Neville and others finished another regular report of their research. Tony Bentham then said:  
"As you see, we are making progress. And if our litle ruse was successful then we shall have enough time to bring our research to the point where it will make this planet capable of defending itself. All we need is to prevail a little bit longer."

The report was followed by questions and discussion. Sam decided to dedicate more of her time to the archive project.

After the meeting, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron met in the recreation was a bit sullen and Hermione asked him what was wrong. He answered:  
"It's just... All of you were doing great things while I was idle. I've only helped you as a guinea pig for that mind-control interfaces you were developing."  
Hermione gave him a one-arm hug and told him:  
"Don't worry. Your time will come. Yours and many others. Don't forget that Alterans were key parts of their technology."

Then Luna, Yoda and Neville came to join them. Peng and his translator tagged behind them.  
"So, the galaxy for the time being safe is?" said Yoda who had seen a Star Wars movie for the first time the previous day.  
"No, not yet. But it's one bastard shorter." replied Harry.  
"And we still have to find Sha're and Skaara." added Luna and continued: "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Sha're and Daniel were togather again?"

"Indeed it would. Maybe even more than if Maybourne was infested by nargles." said Teal'c who just entered the room. His face was serious at first but then he slightly smiled.

Jack was with him. He told Harry:  
"Hey. I didn't thought that you would succeed. But your two last missions throw a new light."  
"Eh... I haven't done almost anything on this last one. I've just demonstrated some basic powers in a intimidating way."  
"Nonono. Don't lighten it. I'm a man enough to admit... that you have a lot of luck."  
Harry laughed and said:  
"Thanks. That means a much coming from you."

When the evening came, Teal'c, Harry and Ginny finished ended the training session they were having and went to their and Ginny meditated for a while in Harry's room before bed.

Ginny then looked at Harry's alarm clock and said:  
"Well, it's time for you to bid me a good night."  
Harry lightly kissed her on her forehead and said:  
"Good night."

Ginny roled her eyes and said:  
"Stop acting like a bloody gay!"  
Then she grabbed Harry by his uniform and forcefully kissed him. She released him after a minute and said:  
"See? That's what I'm talking about."

Harry smiled and said:  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" asked Ginny.  
"For never giving up on me."

Ginny smiled and before she went to her room, she gave Harry one more kiss on his scar.

_The end of the season.  
scar  
(You see, I want the season to end by 'scar'.)  
scar_

* * *

Footnotes ... Moac17.1 I know, I know. 


End file.
